La double empreinte de l'amour
by Daneesha
Summary: L'attitude de Paul a changée, il baisse plus souvent la tête et essaye de se faire oublier. La raison : il s'est imprégné. Mais ça, tout le monde ne l'accepte pas... D'ailleurs, lui non plus. Attention, SLASH/YAOI Paul x Seth, Rating évoluant en M.
1. Frustrations

**/!\ Mini Fiction YAOI /!\**

**Chapter Rating :** K ( qui évoluera en M )

**Disclamer :** Bien malheureusement je ne reçois rien en écrivant cette fiction, enfin si, vos reviews si ça vous plait et que vous êtes généreux^^. Les personnages en question appartiennent entièrement à Stephanie Meyer. Je me permet de les utiliser parce qu'ils sont _(so sex *-*)_ vraiment craquants.

Avant de commencer :

* L'histoire débute quelques mois après la mort de Harry Clearwater.

* Je me suis basée sur le film Hésitation.

Espérant que vous allez apprécier... _Here we go !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre Premier : Frustrations ...<strong>

Jacob et Paul arrivent devant la maison des Clearwater. Jacob frappe à la porte et attend que Sue, la veuve d'Harry, ne vienne leur ouvrir. Jetant un œil a Paul, il constate que celui-ci s'agite légèrement. Il lance un petit regard vers les bois avant de reporter les yeux sur Jacob. Voyant qu'il le fixe il fronce des sourcils et le toise méchamment.

« - Quoi ? »

Demande-t-il agacé. Jacob lui adresse un sourire amusé et reporte son attention sur la porte.

« - Détend-toi Paulo. »

Dit-il simplement, d'un ton tout aussi amusé que l'air sur son visage. Paul soupire bruyamment et s'apprête à répondre quand la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Ses mots restent coincés dans sa gorge, son estomac se noue et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère alors que son odeur sucrée s'infiltre dans ses narines.

« - Salut Jake ! »

S'exclame joyeusement une voix juvénile. Paul est resté figé, le visage tourné vers Jacob, dès que la porte s'est ouverte et qu'il l'a senti. Il ne l'a pas encore vu mais imagine parfaitement le large sourire qui s'étend sur son visage. C'est alors lentement qu'il tourne la tête vers lui.

« - Paul… »

Le salue doucement Seth. Le peu d'entrain qu'il y met provoque un pincement au cœur du grand brun. Jacob feint ne pas l'avoir remarqué et demande gaiement.

« - Salut Seth, où est ta sœur ?

- Sous la douche. »

Répond-t-il instantanément, son sourire ayant reprit place sur son visage. Paul ne peut s'empêcher de détailler le visage rondelet, enfantin, duquel découle une innocence attendrissante. Son estomac se retourne une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se rend compte de la nature de ses pensées. Cela pourrait être assimilé à de la pédophilie ! S'insurgeât-il intérieurement. Même si il n'avait que 17 ans, il restait plus âgé que Seth qui n'en avait que 15. Seth pose les yeux sur lui et demande gentiment.

« - Vous voulez entrer en l'attendant ? Ma mère a fait des crêpes. »

Après les crampes d'estomac viennent alors les papillons dans le ventre de Paul et ce, simplement à cause de ce regard. D'ailleurs, prit au dépourvu par cette invitation pourtant anodine, il ne sait quoi répondre et tourne la tête vers Jacob quand celui-ci le fait à sa place.

« - Ouais, volontiers. »

Seth s'écarte de la porte pour les laisser passer. Jacob franchit le seuil et frappe Paul à l'épaule, l'incitant à le suivre. Ils entrent donc tous les deux, suivant leur cadet jusqu'à la cuisine. Paul s'efforce de poser son regard partout, sauf sur Seth qui avance devant eux. Jacob jette un œil vers l'air plus que gêné et contrit de son partenaire de patrouille. Paul le sent et se tourne vers lui, lâchant dans un grognement irrité.

« - Tu veux ma photo ? »

Seulement Seth le surprend en se retournant subitement, lui tendant une assiette pleine. Son attitude change instantanément. L'air dur et bougon sur son visage se transforme en une timidité plus que visible. Une des choses qui fait que les membres de la meute, notamment Jacob et Sam, se soient rendu compte de qui se passait dans sa petite tête. Jacob pouffe discrètement de rire, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Paul murmure un vague merci, tirant un sourire à son cadet qui lui répond.

« - De rien. Jacob, tu peux te servir.

- Merci. Et ta mère, elle est où ?

- Partie faire les courses.

- Aussi tôt ?

- Oui, pourquoi, tu voulais la voir ?

- Non, mais d'habitude c'est elle qui vient ouvrir. Toi tu dors encore.

- Vous venez tous les matins ? »

Demande-t-il étonné, mâchouillant bruyamment. Paul et Jacob sourient, et le second répond après avoir englouti une crêpe.

« - Non, pas vraiment tous les matins.

- Tu ne mange pas Paul ?

- Hein ? Euh, non… J'ai pas très faim.

- Une première. »

Ricane Jacob. Paul lui lance un regard de tueur alors que Seth, curieux, demande.

« - Vous faites quoi avec ma sœur ?

- Ca te regarde pas. »

Fait une voix derrière eux. Leah les cheveux humides, arrivant vêtue d'un simple top gris et d'un short en jean déchiré à hauteur de genoux, passe le bras autour de son épaule et dépose un baiser contre le front de son petit frère. Elle lance un regard peu amène vers Paul, qui détourne les yeux, et attrape une dizaine de crêpe qu'elle gobe une à une. Jacob, Seth et elle continuent de discuter et de plaisanter pendant 5minutes alors que Paul reste en retrait. Il n'ose pas trop parler, ne voit pas trop quoi dire d'ailleurs. Depuis 2 mois, à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, Leah le fusille du regard. Bien que Paul ne fasse rien pour aller vers son petit frère, c'est bel et bien son âme sœur et ça, elle ne l'accepte pas du tout.

« - Bon, on y va. Soit pas en retard au collège.

- Ouais…

- Roh courage, c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances. »

Encourage Jacob en se levant. Leah lui pince la joue, Jacob lui ébouriffe les cheveux et Paul lui, s'en va sans lui adresser un regard. Ils sortent de la maison et se dirigent à pas nonchalants vers les bois. Lorsqu'ils y entrent Jacob s'arrête et lance un regard à ses deux amis.

« - On fait la course jusqu'au point d'eau ? »

Ils acquiescent. Jacob commence alors le décompte.

« - 3... 2...

- Partez ! »

S'écrie Leah. Bondissant en rigolant elle se transforme et part devant en courant. Paul et Jacob réagissent au quart de tour et se mettent à courir, bondissent à leur tour et alors l'humain laisse place au loup. Ils rattrapent Leah sans grande difficulté, elle n'avait pas trop prit d'avance. Jacob tourne le museau vers elle.

_« - Tricheuse !_

_- Mollasson. »_

Rétorque-t-elle en accélérant. Paul rigole lui emboitant le pas, il la dépasse rapidement.

_« Je vais vous mettre à l'amende. »_

Jacob le suit de près, laissant Leah en troisième position. Fendant la forêt à une vitesse hallucinante, les loups se braquent brusquement. Jacob dérape et tombe, roule-boulant sur lui-même avant de se remettre aussitôt sur ses pattes et s'ébrouant pour ôter les particules de terre de son pelage. L'Œil avisé de Paul scrute la végétation environnante et il demande.

_« - Vous sentez ?_

_- Evidement…_

_- Leah, arrête un peu. Paul, on fait quoi ?_

_- On attend. »_

Répond calmement le loup gris. Quand Sam n'est pas avec eux, c'est lui qui prend les commendes. Restant à leur position initiale, les trois loups attendent un signe qui indiquerait d'où la menace peu provenir. Une brise chatouille la végétation, ramenant l'odeur suspecte aux museaux affinés des loups. Lorsque les énormes fougères bougent, alors Paul fonce dans le tas.

_« - Go ! »_

Ils partent dans une course effrénée. Passant à travers les larges feuilles, ils posent les yeux sur un vampire fuyard. Celui-ci tourne la tête vers eux pour évaluer la menace et se met à courir beaucoup plus vite. Son odeur, comme une drogue, envoi des doses d'adrénaline aux quadrupèdes, les dopant. Ainsi, eux aussi courent de plus en plus vite. Ils filent droit devant, puis slaloment entre les arbres. Paul coupe la route à Leah, Jacob le bouscule légèrement lorsque ses pates arrières dérapent sur la terre mouillée mais le loup gris ne perd pas l'équilibre. Les yeux rivés vers son objectif, il bondit subitement, refermant ses mâchoires puissantes contre son épaule. Son poids aidant, il passe par-dessus lui, sans desserrer les crocs, et tombe lourdement au sol. Entrainant le vampire dans sa chute, il se sert de ses pates pour le faire passer par-dessus son corps et l'éjecter à plusieurs mètre de lui. Le vampire heurte durement un arbre, qui résiste par on ne sait quel miracle au choc, et retombe sur ses pieds. D'un mouvement agile Paul se remet sur ses pates. Jacob passe en coup de vent près de lui et attaque de front le sang froid qui le repousse d'un mouvement de bras, sans grande difficulté. Leah le prend à son tour d'assaut, l'agrippant par un bras qu'elle fini par lui arracher. Un cri strident raisonne dans la forêt. Cependant pas handicapé par un bras en moins, le vampire s'élance vers une ouverture qu'il a décelé dans le sous bois. C'était sans compter sur Paul, qui s'élance et l'attrape en plein vol. Ses dents aiguisées se plantent toujours au même endroit, entre le cou et l'épaule. L'agrippant fermement il le remue dans tous les sens, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, aussi violement qu'un chien jouant avec un bout de chiffon. Jusqu'à se que ses crocs ne se referment pour de bon et que, ses mouvements frénétiques aidant, le vampire ne se casse en deux. La tête d'un côté, le corps bougeant encore de l'autre. Jacob arrive et attrape le corps par une jambe, le trainant.

_0°0°0_

Après s'être débarrassés des restes du vampires, ils reviennent tous les trois chez Emily. Sam est surprit de les entendre depuis l'entrée du bois. Lorsqu'ils entrent tous les trois, ses yeux se plissent dans un regard suspicieux. Jacob entre le premier, suivit de Paul sur qui Leah décharge un flot de colère.

« - Il était à moi ! »

Jacob attrape une boule de pain dans le plat et se lâche dans un fauteuil, observant la scène avec amusement. Paul l'imite et s'assoit sur une chaise à la table du salon. Il crache amère.

« - Ah ouais, c'était écrit où ?

- J'allais l'avoir, bordel !

- Et je l'ai pas laissé filler. Il est où le problème ?

- Tu m'as piqué mon vampire !

- Wow, wow, doucement. Vous l'avez eu ? »

Demande Sam en fronçant des sourcils. Il n'avait pas l'intention de les interrompre, ces deux là se disputent tellement souvent, mais dès qu'il s'agit de vampires évidement…

Celui-là courait à son gré sur leur territoire depuis environs trois jours. Paul tourne le regard vers lui et répond, peu modeste.

« - JE l'ai eu, ouais.

- T'aurais du le voir… »

Commence Jacob.

« - Une vraie bête enragée.

- Tu peux parler toi, tu t'es fait évincer en un tour de bras. »

Ricane Paul moqueur, imitant la manchette qui avait envoyé son cadet au tapis. Il est vrai que Jacob a déjà été meilleur pendant les combats avec les vampires. Sam sourit tandis que Jared et Quil se moquent ouvertement de Jacob. Leah, elle, ne décolère pas. Paul se tourne vers elle, si il se courbe face à elle en ce qui concerne son imprégnation, avec les vampires, c'est une autre histoire. Il prend son air taquin habituel.

« - Aller ma belle, fais pas la gueule.

- C'est vrai, on est une équipe, quand on gagne on le fait ensemble. »

Avance Quil. Sam hoche la tête, approuvant cette phrase et décrète que ça pourrait être leur slogan. Ils rigolent tous, sauf Leah, puis Jacob attrape une deuxième boule de pain et lâche amusé.

« - Puis il a besoin de se défouler le p'tit Paulo.

- Mec, vas chier. »

Claque le dénommé Paul. Retrouvant sa mauvaise humeur légendaire, il flanque un coup de pied dans le fauteuil où est assit Jacob. Leah, mise encore plus en rage par cette allusion, quitte la maison et disparait dans les bois. Sam roule des yeux et part après elle. Il phase à la lisière du bois et la rattrape assez vite compte tenu du fait qu'elle ne fait que trottiner. Cependant lorsque Sam arrive à sa hauteur, elle accélère et commence à courir. Sam ne l'arrête pas et dit simplement.

_« - Tu sais bien qu'il n'a pas voulu ce qui arrive. »_

Mais Leah ne répond pas. Elle a rejoint la meute il y a à peine trois mois de cela, juste après la mort de son père, et la nouvelle lui était tombé en pleine figure peu après. Sam continue.

_« - C'est son loup intérieur qui a choisit Seth. C'est son âme sœur, tu dois l'accepter, on le doit tous. »_

Leah s'arrête brusquement, levant un nuage de fumée. Sam anticipe son arrêt et s'assoit calmement. La louve le fixe de son regard perçant, tournant lentement autour de lui comme elle le ferait autour d'une proie. Elle lâche amère.

_« - Comme ton loup à toi a choisit Emilie… ça aussi j'ai du l'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec vos foutus loups intérieur ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Je suis désolé Leah, mais c'est comme ça. On lutte pas contre une imprégnation. »_

Après un léger silence il lui dit doucement.

_« - Tu devrais rentrer te reposer. »_

Leah acquiesce silencieusement, le regard toujours ancré dans celui du chef. Puis elle se détourne soudainement et part vers chez elle. Sam soupire et se lève, rentrant aussi.

_0°0°0_

Lorsqu'il retrouve les garçons, Jacob et Paul assis dans les escaliers semblent être dans une conversation assez sérieuse. Mais tant qu'ils ne demandent rien à Sam, si ça ne le regarde pas, il s'en fout. Il passe donc près d'eux et rejoint l'intérieur. Jacob se penche vers Paul et reprend doucement en le bousculant du coude.

« - Bouges-toi Paul!

- Mais je peux pas. Tu veux que je lui dise quoi, c'est qu'un gamin.

- C'est ton âme-sœur.

- Ca reste… un gamin… »

Peine-t-il à dire. C'était dur de se l'avouer, et d'un autre côté, ça le dégoutait. Chose que Jacob ne semblait pas comprendre. Le plus jeune soupire devant l'obstination de celui qui pourtant n'a pas l'habitude de passer par quatre chemins pour se faire comprendre. Paul lui lance un regard en biais et avoue péniblement.

« - Je…J'ai peur de lui faire mal.

- Ben t'es pas obligé de le baiser tout de suite, parles lui avant.

- Jacob…

- Bah, c'est qu'un conseil…

- Mais je parlais pas de ça ! C'est … t'es dégoutant ! »

Hurle-t-il alors qu'il se lève et lui adresse un sale regard. Jacob, perdant patience, fronce des sourcils et lâche agacé.

« - Ecoutes, c'est pas moi qui mate en cachette le p'tit frère de Leah.

- Tu sais quoi… vas t'faire foutre. »

Lance haineusement Paul, définitivement de mauvaise humeur pour toute la journée. Jacob ne comprend pas ce qu'il traverse, simplement parce qu'il ne s'est pas encore imprégné. Paul ne pense pas encore aux rapports charnels avec Seth. Non, il voudrait surtout créer un lien avec lui. Savoir que c'est lui qu'il viendrait voir le premier si il avait des soucis. Il voudrait juste pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui pendant des heures. Seulement il sait qu'avec tout ça, viendra aussi l'envie de le toucher, de le faire sien. Pour l'instant il s'efforçait de ne pas l'imaginer et voudrait juste profiter de la bouille d'ange et de la bonne humeur du petit Seth Clearwater.

_0°0°0_

En fin d'après midi Paul traverse de nouveau la forêt, enfonçant sans pitié la boue sous ses pates. Il arrive rapidement aux environs de la maison des Clearwater. Scrutant attentivement, il fini par apercevoir Seth, assit sur une marche une bd à la main. Paul reste sous sa forme animale et se couche dans l'herbe humide. Il pose la tête sur sa pate, observant calmement son âme-sœur. Son visage passe d'un air concentré à des éclats de rire qui redonnent vite place à son air attentif. Paul expire fortement, les mots de Jake lui revenant en mémoire. Il n'est qu'un sale voyeur ! Il relève brusquement la tête, bougeant une oreille, lorsqu'il entend un bruit, puis reprend sa position initiale, chassant les paroles blessante du brun de son esprit. Seulement lorsqu'il reprend sa position flemmarde, l'odeur et surtout les pensées enragées d'un membre de la meute lui parviennent. Leah. Il se relève et s'apprête à partir mais elle est soudain devant lui. Elle lui saute dessus et le mord méchamment à l'épaule. Paul réprime un hurlement de douleur et la repousse brusquement. Elle revient néanmoins à l'attaque, mais il l'esquive.

_« - Leah…_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_

_- Rien… je…_

_- T'espionne mon petit frère ?_

_- Non. Leah… »_

Elle lui mord de nouveau l'épaule et le fait trébucher. Il roule dans les feuilles mortes et la terre avant de sauter sur ses pates, en position de défense. La louve grogne sourdement et claque des crocs.

_« - La prochaine fois que je t'y prend… tu vas le regretter. »_

Le tenant des yeux quelques secondes de plus, elle appuie sa menace par des grognements. Puis elle se détourne de Paul et part en direction de la maison d'Emilie. Le loup gris lance un dernier regard vers Seth. Celui-ci semble avoir été alerté par les rugissements et les bruits de feuilles qui remuent car il a la tête levée et les sourcils froncés. Paul soupire et repart tête basse, une douleur lancinante à l'épaule droite.

* * *

><p>Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'attends de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)<p> 


	2. La voix de la raison

Je suis contente de voir que la fic est accueillie aussi bien^^.

_**Pia, ptitcoeurfragile, La, Hina-Pyon**_ merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Du coup, j'ai envie de me surpasser pour vous.

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre second : La voix de la sagesse.<strong>

Paul s'assoit posément aux côtés de Sam. Le conseil est réunit autour du feu de camp, et les anciens racontent tour à tour les légendes sur leur histoire. Paul n'écoute que d'une oreille, triturant la nourriture dans son assiette. Son appétit à considérablement diminué ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis que Leah l'a surprit entrain d'épier son frère il y a quelques jours.

Sam lui donne un léger coup de coude et lui dit d'un sourire amical.

« - Manges. »

Paul hoche la tête et prend une bouchée de viande. Alors qu'il mâche doucement, son regard tombe sur la mère de Leah, qui le regarde fixement. Il baisse instantanément les yeux, avalant de travers et manquant de s'étouffer. Il est persuadé que Leah a dit à sa mère, de même qu'à leur alpha, ce qui s'était passé dans le sous-bois. Sam lui donne quelques tapes vigoureuses dans le dos mais Paul préfère se lever, prétextant aller chercher de l'eau pour stopper sa quinte de toux.

La mère de Seth ne l'apprécie pas trop. Elle le connait depuis qu'il est petit, et sa réputation de gamin lunatique et impulsif le précède depuis qu'il a 13ans. Ce n'est pas tant que ça le fait que Paul se soit imprégné de son fils adoré qui lui pose problème. Mais plus le fait qu'il ne sache pas contrôler ses pulsions de colère. L'épisode de Bella, qu'il avait failli mordre il y a un an de cela, ne joue pas non plus en sa faveur. Pourtant Paul avait murit, et pouvait maintenant pleinement maîtriser ses accès de fureur… du moins, assez pour ne pas se transformer à tout bout de champ.

Paul a une absence de quelques minutes, lorsqu'il revient à lui, la maman de Seth arrive dans sa direction. Tournant le regard vers le sol, il frise la crise cardiaque alors qu'elle passe derrière lui sans lui adresser un mot. Il reprend son souffle, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu, et s'appui contre la table. C'est un fait, il vit très mal son imprégnation, et ça personne ne l'a remarqué, même pas sa mère. Il faut dire qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup de sujets personnels, avec personne … sauf avec Jacob. Mais vu la réaction qu'il a eu la dernière fois, il préfère s'abstenir. Billy arrive près de lui et le frappe gentiment en plein ventre.

« - Alors mon garçon, comment va ?

- Bien. »

Répond-t-il calmement, buvant une gorgée de limonade. Le père de Jake le fixe, un léger sourire au visage, puis il dit malicieusement.

« - Ce n'est pas au vieux chien qu'on apprend à chasser. »

Paul baisse la tête, se prenant soudain d'une forte admiration pour ses chaussures. Se faire tout petit est le réflexe qu'il a prit depuis maintenant trois mois.

Billy reste près de lui un moment, attendant que le jeune se décide mais la petite tête de mule s'entête dans son silence.

« - Alors, avec Seth ?

- Y a rien, avec Seth ! »

S'énerve-t-il, lui adressant un regard empli de frustration. Billy sourit légèrement. Paul, une fois sa poussée de colère passée, se sent gêné.

« - Pardon, je…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, tu sais. »

L'interrompt Billy. Paul le regarde d'abord interloqué, puis fronçant des sourcils il demande fébrilement.

« - Ah bon ?

- Mh… Il y a eu quelqu'un avant toi, il y a bien longtemps maintenant. C'était un loup puissant, il est même devenu le mâle alpha de sa meute. Tout ça grâce à son âme sœur. C'était un jeune homme un peu maigrichon et godiche, pourtant c'était celui là que son loup intérieur avait choisit. Et il l'a soutenu, partageant son amour et le rendant plus fort.

- Mais ce… ça s'est passé comment ? Est-ce qu'à la base il était attiré par les mecs ? Parce que moi je l'étais pas. Comment il a fait pour gérer toute cette pression ? Je veux dire, le regard des autres, le regard des anciens ?

- Hélas je n'ai pas réponse à tout mon garçon. Mais une chose est sûr, personne ne pourra t'empêcher d'aller vers l'objet de ton imprégnation. Ce serait comme renier des générations de tradition.

- Mais si je vais vers lui, je risque pas d'être … banni ou, un truc du genre ?

- Pourquoi, parce que tu écoutes l'animal qui est en toi ? C'est ce qui fait de toi un aussi bon loup fiston. »

Billy prend une légère pause, laissant à Paul le temps de tourner tout ça dans sa tête. Puis il continu.

« - Cesse de te morfondre, n'aie pas honte de ce que tu es, ni de ce que tu ressens. Crois en celui à qui tu es lié, défend le, tout comme tu défends notre territoire. Tu lui appartiens maintenant, peu importe quel sens prendra votre relation, c'est ton destin. Alors cesse de baisser la tête et de vouloir te faire tout petit, sois le Paul qu'on connait tous, celui qui fonce dans le tas et qui réfléchit ensuite. »

Paul à un léger sourire à ces mots. Puis il tourne le regard vers Billy, reconnaissant.

« - Merci M. Black.

- T'es quelqu'un de bien fiston, n'en doute jamais. »

Adressant cette fois-ci un large sourire à Billy, Paul dépose son gobelet et se dirige vers les autres jeunes. Jake raconte fièrement comment il a coincé et ratatiné un sang froid à la lisière du bois. Jared donne un léger coup d'épaule à Paul qui le bouscule gentiment en retour.

* * *

><p>Plutôt court je l'avoue, mais c'est le chapitre qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. Paul ouvre les yeux grâce au père de Jake.<p>

Alors, vos impressions ?


	3. Première approche

_**Hina-Pyon, Pia, Calisto, Abby915, Oranne**... :3_

_Get ready ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Première approche.<strong>

« - Hey, salut. »

Fait Seth en souriant timidement. Paul regarde derrière l'enfant pour voir si il y a quelqu'un d'autre mais personne. Il reporte donc un regard dubitatif vers lui et demande sèchement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le joli sourire de Seth se fane, et il regarde vers le sol avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers Paul.

« - Je … Jacob a dit que tu voulais me parler.

- L'enflure ! »

Murmure Paul en tapant du poing contre la porte. Cela fait trois jours qu'il a discuté avec le père de Jacob au feu de camp. Il a bien comprit qu'il doit faire des efforts pour aller vers Seth, mais voudrait s'y prendre à son rythme. Devant son énervement Seth sursaute et plonge les mains dans les poches de son sweat, il balbutie maladroitement.

« - J'ai… C'est pas… Je vais y aller. »

Il recule légèrement paniqué et manque la marche. Perdant l'équilibre, il menace de tomber. Paul réagit à temps et se précipite vers lui, l'agrippant par le poignet. Il le tire brusquement et le remet sur ses pieds. L'air inquiet, il demande.

« - Ca va, je t'ai pas fait mal ?

- Non, non ça va.»

Rigole-t-il légèrement gêné. Il se gratte distraitement la nuque et continue, begayant bêtement.

«- Je... j'aurais pu me faire plus mal, tu sais. Je... J'suis maladroit... c'est clair. Emh, euh ... j'y vais...»

Paul le fixe sans répondre, ne sachant pas si il doit le laisser partir ou le retenir. D'ailleurs, la gêne apparente qu'a le cadet envers lui double son appréhension. Et si il l'effrayait encore plus en restant avec lui, ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à créer un lien, au contraire. Puis il fini par voir les choses d'une autre façon, Jake lui offre là une occasion de passer du temps avec sa moitié. Son cerveau n'a jamais tourné aussi vite, à part pendant les traques. Lorsque Seth s'apprête à partir il se décide.

« - Attends Seth… Tu veux... qu'on aille se balader ?

- Ouais. »

Une réponse toute faible, mais Paul peut sentir le frisson qui parcours le petit corps face à lui. Il acquiesce, le cœur battant et sort, refermant la porte derrière lui. Seth le fixe et dit timidement.

« - Tu… devrais mettre un t-shirt, non ?

- Euh … Ouais, je vais… tu m'attends ?

- Mh mh.

- Okay, ben… entre. »

Paul ouvre et laisse Seth passer. Puis, le conduisant au salon, il demande poliment.

« - Tu veux, un truc à boire ?

- Non, ça va. Merci.

- Je vais pas être long. »

Seth hoche la tête et Paul se dirige calmement vers sa chambre. Seulement une fois dedans, son calme ne dure pas. Surexcité, il enjambe le tas de linge sale sur le sol à l'entrée et se précipite vers son lit, attrapant le premier t-shirt qu'il voit. Seulement après l'avoir porté à ses narines, il grimace et s'en débarrasse rapidement. Direction son armoire, il attrape plusieurs t-shirt, plus moches les uns que les autres et se demande quand il a pu porter des horreurs pareilles. Il met la main sur un polo rayé bleu marine et vert qu'il enfile prestement. Refermant la porte de son armoire, il tombe sur son reflet dans le miroir. Vérifiant qu'il n'a rien de coincé entre les dents, il ajuste son haut et quitte sa chambre. Il retrouve Seth debout devant le meuble tv, se plaçant à ses côtés il lui dit.

« - C'est mon père.

- Il est mort quand t'étais petit, c'est ça ?

- Ouais… »

Comprenant que Paul ne s'étendra pas plus sur le sujet, Seth relève la tête vers lui et demande en souriant.

« - On y va ?

- Ouais. Tu veux aller où ?

- Je sais pas. »

Ils sortent de la maison et Seth plonge de nouveau les mains dans ses poches. Il demande.

« - Y a pas un endroit où t'aime aller ? Moi je sors pas trop donc…

- Ok. »

Ils partent dans la direction opposée à la forêt. Seth suit Paul, silencieusement, il se dirige vers l'air de pic nique qui se trouve à quinze minutes de là. Ils se posent dans l'herbe, et Seth commence à lui poser tout un tas de question. Voulant connaître sa couleur ou son artiste préféré, posant des questions sur sa vie au lycée, sur Jacob et Bella. Il avait entendu sa soeur en parler mais n'avait pas tout comprit à ces histoires de triangle amoureux. Loin de s'énerver, Paul répond à toutes celles qu'il peut et élude habilement les autres.

Seth enchaine avec une énième question.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as ici ?

- Oh, c'est… une trace de morsure. »

Avoue-t-il en posant la main contre la marque.

« - Mais t'as pas de chien. »

Se souvient Seth. Paul rigole légèrement, ne sachant quoi répondre et décide finalement de ne pas le faire. Puis il se raidit brusquement lorsque Seth se penche au-dessus de son épaule. Tournant la tête vers lui, il tombe sur le visage concentré du plus jeune. Celui-ci pose délicatement les doigts contre sa blessure. Il la redessine en un toucher léger et lève le regard vers Paul.

« - Ca t'as fait mal ?

- Oui. »

Fait-il en repensant au moment où Leah lui avait planté les crocs dans la chair. Cela dit, ça l'avait beaucoup plus atteint au moral que physiquement.

« - Ca te fait encore mal ?

- Plus quand t'es près de moi… »

Dit-il doucement, comme si il lui faisait par d'un secret. Effectivement, tout était moins douloureux depuis Seth était aux côtés de Paul. Sa blessure, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il ressent. Paul est conscient que le plus jeune n'a pas vraiment comprit le sens de sa phrase. Pourtant Seth lui sourit, insouciant, et trace le contour de son tatouage de l'index, constatant qu'il ressemble étrangement à celui de sa sœur… et de Jacob maintenant qu'il y pense. Puis, il lui dit sincèrement.

« - Tu sais, au début tu me faisais un peu peur. Mais en vrai… t'es plutôt sympas. »

Paul sourit et s'allonge dans l'herbe, plaçant les mains sous sa tête. Son cœur gonflé de joie. Seth continu de parler, et il se laisse emporter par sa voix délicate. Vient le moment où Seth s'allonge, sur le flanc, posant un regard hésitant sur lui. Paul, à qui sa voix mangue déjà, tourne le visage vers lui.

« - T'as… ressenti quoi quand t'as perdu ton père ? »

Demande doucement le cadet. Paul se tourne vers lui, se plaçant aussi sur le flanc en retenant sa tête d'une main. Il se mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure et répond, ayant envie de se confier pour la première fois sur ce sujet.

« - J'avais que 12 ans et… je sais pas, ça m'a fait comme un grand vide. Je pense que, j'ai pas tout de suite réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Pendant longtemps, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il pourrait passer la porte d'entrée d'un moment à l'autre. Me souriant, nous prenant ma mère et moi dans ses bras en disant qu'il nous laisserait plus jamais. Puis, je suis revenu à la réalité… »

Dit-il amèrement. Le décès de son père, voilà ce qui a été l'élément déclencheur de l'irascibilité aigue du brun. Le regard posé dans l'herbe, sa mâchoire se crispe et il se mord fortement la lèvre. Seth est troublé, il partage le même ressenti que Paul. Seulement la disparition de son père ne remonte qu'à quelques mois, c'est donc un sujet très sensible qu'en général, il n'aborde pas. Il demande en hésitant.

« - Tu lui en veut toujours de vous avoir abandonné ?

- Ouais… Personne ne le sait… Personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

- Moi je peux… Je veux dire… »

Seth s'arrête subitement, se mordant la lèvre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Paul se redresse et efface une première larme qui coule sur sa joue rondelette. Il se rappel alors le jour où ils avaient repoussés Victoria aux frontières Canadiennes. La nuit où le cœur d'Harry Clearwater avait lâché. Celui où son cœur à lui, s'était emballé.

Lorsqu'ils se sont rendus chez Harry pour soutenir sa famille éplorée, il revoyait Seth pour la première fois depuis environs un an. Pleurant dans les bras de sa mère et sa sœur. Et quand son regard c'était posé sur son visage attristé, la part animale en lui avait fait jurer à l'humain de protéger cet enfant, et de lui redonner le goût de vivre.

Paul lui adresse un léger sourire.

« - Ca ira, tu verras. »

Seth hoche la tête et se rapproche de lui, posant la tête contre son torse, il repli le bras sous son menton et se pelotonne à lui. Paul passe instinctivement le bras autour de lui, le serrant contre son cœur. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi à sa place qu'auprès de lui. Ce qu'il ressentait maintenant surpasse même tout ce qu'il a pu ressentir de bien-être en accomplissant sa tâche de veiller sur leur communauté.

_0°0°0_

C'est un Paul détendu qui arrive sur la plage. Les mains plongée dans ses poches il reste debout sur un rocher plat et ferme les yeux, profitant de la brise qui s'abat sur son visage. La nature, la chose qu'il aime le plus au monde. Sentir le vent lui chatouiller le visage ou alors fouetter sa fourrure - lorsqu'il est sous forme de canidé - lui procure un bien être étonnant.  
>Fronçant des sourcils, il porte la main à sa poitrine avec la sensation d'être oppressé. Il rouvre donc les yeux et scrute instinctivement l'horizon, ses yeux noir glissant sur la mer agitée. Il reste en suspend quelques secondes et murmure pour lui-même, choqué.<p>

« - Seth… »

Ça lui prend un moment pour assimiler la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Son âme sœur, complètement perdu dans les bras de dame Nature qui l'embrasse sans pudeur, aucune. Il répète son prénom une deuxième fois, prenant pleinement conscience du danger ce coup-ci. Son cerveau cesse de tourner, il parcourt la distance qui le sépare du bord et il s'élance machinalement à l'eau. Surpassant la force de la houle par celle de son acharnement. Seth fait surface et disparait au gré des vagues. Le cœur du brun se serre lorsqu'il ne réapparait pas. Il plonge alors à son tour, repérant le corps qui s'agite désespérément. Une fois arrivé, non sans peine, à sa hauteur il l'attrape par la taille. Seth s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à son corps, se cramponnant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Bouée qui semble vidée de ses forces. Paul voit deux solutions, abandonner sous la fatigue et mourir avec son âme sœur, ici. Ou donner le peu d'énergie qu'il lui reste pour les sortir tous les deux de ce pétrin. Contrairement à ce que l'on dit, ce n'est pas sa vie qui défile devant lui, mais les paroles de Jacob, Sam et Billy qui lui reviennent en mémoire.  
>Resserrant le bras autour de son cadet il opte donc pour la deuxième solution et fait tout son possible pour sortir de cet étau d'eau. Dame nature, clémente, parait les pousser vers le bord. Paul fini par réussir à sortir de l'eau. Épuisé, il s'assoit sur les rochers qui jonchent la plage avec un Seth tremblant dans les bras. La peur et l'adrénaline encore présentes dans ses veines n'arrangent rien chez le cadet. Il se pelotonne contre Paul et s'accroche à son bras. L'aîné lui adresse des mots réconfortants, faisant du mieux qu'il peut pour le rassurer mais lui aussi semble perdu. Il fixe les vagues avec des yeux vitreux et un air hagard. Ces vagues qu'il aimait tant observer et qui ont failli lui enlever sa destinée. Il ferme fortement les yeux et dit doucement, autant pour se rassurer lui-même qu'à l'intension de la petite chose tremblante dans ses bras.<p>

« - T'inquiète pas, tout va bien. »

Il y a long silence où encore une fois, le vent contre sa peau fini par calmer Paul. Seulement il n'en ai pas de même pour Seth qui grelotte toujours autant. Il s'accroche un peu plus à Paul, qui dégage la chaleur dont il a besoin, et fini par articuler dans un soupire presque inaudible.

« - J'ai froid. »

Maintenant que la panique est passée, Paul se sent gêné par ce contact. Malgré le fait qu'il veuille être avec lui plus que tout, une part de lui est en perpétuel combat avec lui-même. Il ne s'habitue pas encore à une telle proximité avec son corps d'adolescent, de garçon…  
>Il hoche donc la tête et s'apprête à se lever mais Seth ne consent pas à bouger.<p>

« - Je te ramène chez toi.  
>- Non… juste, reste avec moi, serre moi…<br>- Seth…  
>- Je veux pas y retourner. »<p>

Une opposition catégorique. Il pose la tête contre l'épaule de son sauveur et se laisse aller, relâchant tous ses muscles sous la sensation de sécurité. Ses tremblements se sont arrêtés mais un frisson parcourt son corps frêle lorsque les lèvres de Paul frôlent ses cheveux. Paul referme les bras autour de lui, renfonçant son cocon protecteur. S'en suit un autre silence que Seth brise après quelques minutes.

« - Leah n'a pas voulu venir nager avec moi… pourtant elle me l'avait promit. »

Couine-t-il tristement, les larmes roulant contre ses joues. Sa sœur et lui étaient très proches mais, depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille dans la meute, leur lien c'était un peu brisé. Comme toutes les promesses qu'elles lui avait faite. Paul, prit au dépourvu par son flot de larmes silencieuses, ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il pose le menton contre son crâne et passe le bras sous le sien, entourant sa taille et le ramenant plus près de lui. Seth enfouit son visage dans son cou et passe à son tour son bras autour de l'épaule du grand brun, murmurant une phrase qui lui fait froid dans le dos.

« - Je déteste Sam Uley. »

Pourtant il allait bien devoir accepter la présence de Sam dans sa vie. Car en plus d'avoir Leah de son côté, il a aussi Paul et Jacob. Autant dire, les seuls amis qu'il ait. Et ils se retrouveront un jour ou l'autre dans une impasse lorsque Paul devra choisir entre suivre les ordres de son alpha et répondre aux attentes de son âme-sœur.  
>L'aîné se relève avec son cadet dans les bras, le portant comme une princesse. Il lui dit doucement.<p>

« - On rentre chez moi alors. »

Seth ne répond pas et hoche simplement la tête, raffermissant la prise de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Si le contact entre leur deux corps pose problème à son aîné, chez lui, ce n'est pas le cas.

* * *

><p>Sorry pour le retard, c'était la fête ce week-end du coup j'ai pas pu poster.<p>

Mais j'avais une bonne raison : ajouter le passage de la noyade, parce que sinon ça faisait plutôt court comme chapitre _(encore une fois^^)_

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous accrochez toujours, le prochain chapitre c'est une bombe !

A vos clavier ;-)


	4. Tensions

Voilà, après avoir vu Twilight 4 _(C'ETAIT GENIAAAL ! Vive les loups !)_, j'ai eu l**'inspiration** !

Un certain nombre de choses se passent ici, j'en dis pas plus ;)

Merci à **Pia, Hina-Pyon, ptitcoeurfragile, Abby915, Loulou, Calisto, Sisi6677, Marine**... fervantes lectrices ;)

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Tensions…<strong>

_« - On rentre chez moi alors. »_

_Seth ne répond pas et hoche simplement la tête, raffermissant la prise de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Si le contact entre leur deux corps pose problème à son aîné, chez lui, ce n'est pas le cas._

Paul et Seth ne sont pas allés plus loin que l'entrée. Paul s'est posé sur le fauteuil face ou poste de télé et Seth est venu se caller contre lui. Comme une chaton se pelotonne sur des genoux pour avoir de l'affection, de la chaleur. L'aîné n'a rien dit et a simplement sourit en laissant une main glisser gentiment dans ses cheveux. Seth fixe l'écran sans le voir, pensant à tout un tas de chose. Il ne s'est jamais senti plus seul que maintenant, où même sa sœur l'abandonne. Il se demande vraiment ce qu'il ferait si Paul n'était pas entré abruptement dans sa vie. C'est vrai, il y a à peine deux semaines son aîné lui adressait à peine un regard. Et là, il est chez lui, recroquevillé dans ses bras comme la petite chose malheureuse qu'il est. Paul le sort de ses pensés.

« - Tu devrais manger un peu.  
>- J'ai pas faim. »<p>

Comme un écho, un gargouillement s'échappe de son ventre. L'aîné a un léger rire et demande, taquin.

« - Tu disais ? »

Il rigole encore de l'air gêné, qu'il ne voit pas, mais imagine parfaitement sur le visage de son cadet et referme ses bras autour de lui. Le portant sans grande difficulté, il se lève et le repose dans le fauteuil. Seth bougonne intérieurement et l'agrippe par le poignet. Ses fossettes ressortent joliment alors qu'il se pince les lèvres avant de demander.

« - Tu vas où ?  
>- Te faire un truc à bouffer.<br>- Tu sais faire à manger toi ? »

Visiblement cette idée amusait le cadet plus qu'elle ne l'étonnait. Paul a une petite grimace, révélant que ce n'est pas le cas, puis ajoute.

« - Non mais je voulais dire, genre … des croques monsieur, tu vois.  
>- Vas pour les croques monsieur !<br>- Ok, en attendant tu devrais te changer. Je te ramène un t-shirt sec.  
>- Le mien l'est presque, tu sais. Tout l'après midi j'ai eu l'impression d'être collé à un radiateur! »<p>

L'entrain qu'il a tire un rire sonore à l'aîné qui part en direction de sa chambre et revient cinq minutes plus tard avec un t-shirt propre et sec. Paul part ensuite vers la cuisine et s'affère à lui préparer ses croques monsieur. Il lève de temps en temps un regard vers Seth qui s'est changé. Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage devant l'air concentré avec lequel son cadet fixe l'écran. Une fois ses exploits culinaires terminés, il porte l'assiette pleine à son cadet. Puis il s'assoit près de lui sur l'accoudoir, le regardant manger. Seth n'a pas beaucoup d'appétit, il prend quinze minutes à terminer son assiette. Quinze minutes pendant lesquelles les yeux de Paul ne se décollent pas de son visage angélique et poupin, de ses lèvres fascinantes. Paul détourne rapidement la tête quand Seth lève le visage vers lui. Lui adressant un sourire moqueur il dit doucement.

« - C'était pas super. »

Paul ne relève pas la blague. L'envie de proximité avec Seth embrase son être tout entier. Il récupère l'assiette de ses mains et va la déposer à la cuisine, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque sous l'œil curieux de son cadet. Il pose les mains à plat contre la table, prenant une grande inspiration. Il relève la tête, décidé, et retourne auprès de Seth s'accroupissant face à lui.

« - J'ai… je dois t'avouer un truc.  
>- Oui ? »<p>

Demande-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Voyant que Paul ne sait pas par où commencer, il se redresse et rapproche son visage du sien. L'aîné à un vif mouvement de recule qui semble étonner, et attrister Seth. Il baisse le visage et s'excuse.

« - Désolé, c'est, c'est que… je… j'ai…  
>- Paul ? »<p>

Le cadet fronce de nouveau des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Paul perd subitement toute confiance en lui. S'agenouillant en face de lui, il prend son visage entre ses mains. Paul est tellement hypnotisé par ses yeux, dans lesquels il voit défiler leur avenir à deux, qu'il ne se recule même pas. Leur visages sont si proches que le souffle du plus jeune caresse les lèvres de son aîné quand il parle.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Paul se mord la lèvre inférieure, l'occasion est trop belle. L'envie de presser ses lèvres contre celles de sa moitié ne s'est jamais faite aussi forte que maintenant. Et dans le regard de Seth, il voit que si il essaye, il ne sera pas rejeté. Du moins… c'est-ce qu'il pense. Prenant son courage à deux mains il glisse doucement ses doigts contre la nuque du petit brun et penche la tête sur le côté. À l'instar de son aîné, la respiration de Seth s'accélère, sa main se pose instinctivement contre son torse brûlant. Le souffle saccadé de Seth s'abat chaudement contre les lèvres entrouvertes de son aîné. Hésitant, il avance lentement son visage. Leur lèvres ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres quand Paul relâche sa prise contre sa peau et se relève subitement. Seth s'assoit sur ses talons, posant un regard interrogateur sur Paul qui tourne la tête vers la porte. Presque instantanément, trois coups y sont toqués. Paul se pince les lèvres et va sans attendre ouvrir la porte, laissant Seth assit penaud sur le sol.  
>Lorsqu'il ouvre, Jacob n'attend pas d'être invité. Il le bouscule presque en rentrant et se dirige vers la cuisine, ne remarquant même pas Seth assit près du fauteuil, il lance en ouvrant le frigo.<p>

« - Bon dis donc, Paulo, on t'as attendu nous.  
>- T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas être venu patrou-<br>- Je suis avec ton frère. »

Coupe-t-il rapidement pour qu'elle ne finisse pas sa phrase. Devant sa réponse un peu trop sèche Leah, qui est restée debout dans l'entrée, ouvre grand la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle fronce des sourcils et le pousse volontairement, avançant un peu plus dans la demeure. Elle tombe sur un Seth, toujours assit sur le sol, les genoux remontés contre le torse. La chose qui la laisse perplexe est l'air gêné sur le visage de son cadet, et évidement, elle ne manque pas de remarquer qu'il porte le t-shirt de Paul. Jacob, lorsqu'il sort la tête du frigo et se rend compte de la situation, demande étonné.

« - Ben tien, Seth… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

On sent une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Jacob, mais pas dans celle de Leah lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Paul.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?  
>- Ca va, t'excite pas. »<p>

Tempère Jake, seulement Leah fait abstraction de sa voix. Elle fixe son aîné avec une telle fureur que celui-ci manque de baisser la tête de nouveau.

« - Je… On a…  
>- Lui dit pas Paul… »<p>

Evidement Seth parle de sa mésaventure à la plage. Mais Leah s'énerve petit à petit. Connaissant le côté mâle en rut de Paul, elle pense à tout autre chose.

« - Ne pas me dire quoi ? »

Fait-elle en se tournant vers son frère. L'idée qui lui traverse l'esprit lui déplait fortement. Et si son frère et Paul avaient…

« - On a été jouer au foot. »

Leah détourne son regard meurtrier de son frère et le pose de nouveau sur Paul, pas vraiment convaincue. Elle sait bien que son frère est nul dans à peu près tous les sports.

« - Ah vraiment ? Seth sait à peine taper dans un ballon sans se ramasser mais bon, admettons. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec ton t-shirt sur le dos ? »

Le grand brun ne sait pas trop quoi répondre. Autant il tien tête aux autres, autant Leah le perturbe parfois. Il ne sait pas si ça vient du fait qu'elle soit une fille, ou si c'est simplement parce que c'est la sœur de Seth, qu'il se plie autant face à elle. Il baisse légèrement le visage. Leah se pince les lèvres de rage et s'avance vers lui, elle lui dit entre ses dents.

« - Paul je te jure que si jamais t'as posé un seul doigt sur mon frère…  
>- Je suis tombé ! »<p>

S'écrit Seth en se relevant. Conscient qu'il faudra au moins ce mensonge pour calmer sa sœur qui ne voit pas la fréquentation de Paul d'un bon œil. Il continue, hésitant.

« - Dans de la boue, et… et Paul m'a passé son t-shirt… Merci de me rappeler à quel point je suis nul Leah !  
>- Seth… »<p>

Leah se radoucie mais ce coup-ci, sentant une sorte de tristesse et de frustration dans la voix de son frère. Seth est vexé. Il se dirige vers la porte et passe près de Leah, sans porter le regard sur elle. Arrivé à la porte il se retourne et adresse un léger sourire à Paul.

« - Merci… pour cet aprèm. »

Paul hoche la tête, n'osant pas trop répondre. Leah le toise méchamment avant de partir à la suite de Seth. Allant s'excuser. Jacob, accoudé à la table de la cuisine le fixe attentivement. Il a suivi toute la scène et tente de décrypter l'expression de son ami. Chose qui agace Paul, il soupire et lui demande.

« - Quoi ?  
>- 'Merci pour cet aprèm Paul'. »<p>

Commence-t-il en imitant la voix de Seth. Il se dirige vers Paul, toujours aussi amusé, et continu.

« - Non mais sérieusement, du foot ? Avec Seth en plus, à d'autres. Alors, vous avez fait quoi ? Bisou-bisou, mouiou-mouiou, caresses partout ?  
>- Arrêtes deux secondes tu veux. On dirait que t'as que ça à l'esprit ! »<p>

Répond-t-il agacé par le rire de Jacob. La honte le submerge peu à peu. Aussi irritant que ça puisse être, Jacob a raison, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête : prendre sauvagement possession de son cadet. Pourtant à la base, il avait juste prévu de lui parler de son imprégnation. Mais l'attraction envers Seth était trop forte pour qu'il puisse se contrôler plus longtemps. Jacob soupire, l'air faussement dédaigneux.

« - Puis, je te connais Paul. Je te signal qu'on est dans le même lycée et pour ce que j'en sais, t'es un vrai obsédé.  
>- Déjà… déjà je suis jamais sorti avec une nana du lycée ! … Enfin si, juste une ou deux fois… pis l'imprégnation ça change quelqu'un. Il se passera rien de tout ça avec Seth tant qu'il aura pas atteint l'âge pour. »<p>

Si la première partie de cette phrase était vraie, Paul cherchait désespérément de se convaincre de la deuxième. À savoir, qu'il pourrait résister à l'attraction de son cadet. Jacob se penche vers lui, accusateur.

« - Donc, j'ai raison, c'est pas l'envie qui te manque ?  
>- Tu sais quoi, dégage. Tu me saoule. »<p>

Jacob explose de rire et s'adosse à la porte. Il croise les bras sur son torse et tourne la tête vers Paul qui est dans une position similaire. Décidant qu'il a assez embêté son aîné pour aujourd'hui, il reprend son sérieux…

« - Je dis quoi à Sam ? Tu peux être sûr que Leah va te pourrir, elle lui dira que tu rates des patrouilles pour rester avec son frère.  
>- Je m'inquiète pas. J'irais le voir moi-même et je lui expliquerais. Maintenant dehors.<br>- A mais je viens avec toi, je veux voir la grosse raclée qu'il va te coller ! »

…Ou pas.

_0°0°0_

Jacob, Jared et Quil sont debout devant le vieux pick-up de Billy. De corvée pour les courses, ils ont du venir faire le plein de provision pour qu'Emilie continue d'entretenir l'appétit colossale des membres de la meute. Paul sort de la librairie, où il a acheté un cadeau à Seth pour son anniversaire, il fêtera ses 15ans dans 3 jours. Depuis deux semaines ils se voient et discutent, beaucoup, s'amusent. Seth s'embrouille de plus en plus avec sa sœur et n'a pas vraiment d'amis. Paul adore voir ses sourires innocents et délicats se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ils n'ont pas reparlé de ce qui a failli se passer chez Paul, l'après midi où il a sauvé sa moitié, et ça ne semblait pas déranger Seth de ne pas aborder cet épisode qu'il n'avait pourtant pas oublié.

Quand le brun rejoint les siens devant la voiture, il assiste à une scène plutôt désagréable. Seth se fait méchamment bousculer par un garçon deux fois plus grand que lui et tombe à la renverse.

« - Merde… »

Soupire Quil, flairant l'embrouille. Le regard des trois garçons se tournent vers Paul qui part instantanément en direction de la bibliothèque, laissant le livre aux mains de Jared. Quil essaye de le retenir mais Jacob l'en empêche.

« - T'inquiète pas, il se dirige vers Seth. »

Effectivement, le grand brun accourt à son âme-sœur et l'aide à se remettre sur ses pieds. Seth se relève penaud, surprit de le voir là, et rougit honteux. Paul le prend par les épaules et ancre son regard inquiet dans le sien.

« - Ca va ?

- Ouais, je … Oui… »

Fait-il, levant un regard craintif qui se pose sur la personne derrière Paul. La personne en question ricane et lance fièrement.

« - Alors, on va pleurer dans les bras de son p'tit copain Clearwater. »

Cette remarque entraine les rires des adolescents qui ont formés un cercle autour d'eux. Paul se redresse, il s'était courbé pour être à la hauteur de Seth. Maintenant que l'inquiétude s'est envolée, c'est la colère qui prend sa place. Il se retourne donc, un éclair de fureur traversant ses iris sombres. Le garçon à un sursaut et recule d'un pas quand Paul pose les yeux sur lui. Jacob fait la moue et lance goguenard.

« - Là, tu peux t'inquiéter…

- 5 dollars qu'il lui encastre la face dans le mur. »

Jared fini à peine sa phrase, Paul agrippe brusquement le garçon par le t-shirt. Il le ramène sèchement vers lui, posant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« - Répètes un peu. »

Trop effrayé pour ouvrir la bouche, le jeune ne peut que secouer la tête bêtement, les yeux écarquillés. Le brun le colle violement dos au mur, le lâchant, et frappe la pierre au niveau de sa tête. Un bruit sourd s'élève. Il lui dit.

« - La prochaine fois que tu t'en prend à lui, j'te réduit en bouillie. Ok ? »

Encore une fois, le jeune secoue vigoureusement la tête, apeuré. Paul l'agrippe de nouveau par le t-shirt et le tire sans ménagement. Il le pousse et le garçon tombe à quatre pattes devant Seth.

« - Maintenant excuse-toi. »

Il se redresse sur ses genoux, tournant un regard interdit vers ses amis qui ne font rien pour le défendre. Au contraire, ceux-ci se sont éloignés de la scène dangereuse et le regarde comme ils ont regardé Seth se faire mal mener. Ses yeux reviennent vers Paul, qui attend bras croisés qu'il s'exécute, un air très convaincant sur le visage. Alors il se retourne vers Seth et lève la tête.

« - Je… J'suis désolé Clearw- euh Seth… Pardon. »

Seth, mal à l'aise, détourne le regard, ne trouvant pas quoi dire. Il tire nerveusement sur le col de son t-shirt et marmonne un simple _ok_. Paul, pas vraiment calmé, vient vers lui et ramasse son sac sur le sol. Passant un bras dans son dos, il le pousse gentiment vers l'avant, soupirant doucement.

« - Viens, on va te ramener. »

Ils s'en vont, pour Paul non sans lancer un regard rappelant son avertissement au jeune. La foule qui s'était massé devant la bibliothèque se disperse et les deux garçons arrivent près des autres. Jared et Quil s'appuient contre la voiture, un léger sourire pendu aux lèvres. Jacob fixe Paul, l'air amusé et Jared interpelle Seth.

« - Hey p'tit chanceux. T'as une garde rapprochée maintenant ? »

Plaisante-t-il. Seth plonge les mains dans ses poches, le rouge aux joues et lève un regard vers Paul qui lui adresse un sourire amical. Il répond timidement, ne tournant pas immédiatement la tête vers Jared.

« - Ouais.

- En tout cas moi, j'vais éviter de t'avoir à dos maintenant. »

Fait Quil en rigolant. Jared se redresse en le frappant à l'épaule.

« - Mes 5 billets. »

Celui-ci soupire bruyamment, perdant son sourire, et plonge la main dans sa poche d'où il sort les 5 dollars. Jacob rigole à gorge déployée puis ils montent tous en voiture et prennent la direction de la maison Clearwater.

Arrivés à destination, Seth et Paul descendent du véhicule. Les autres attendent impatiemment dans la voiture alors qu'il raccompagne Seth à sa porte.

« - Vous allez où ?

- Chez Emilie.

- Vous allez faire quoi ?

- Ben… On va lui ramener ses courses, puis, trainer un peu.

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Je… »

Commence Paul, il voit bien que Seth voudrait venir. Il demande souvent ce qu'ils font tous, ainsi que sa sœur, et Paul doit à chaque fois lui mentir. Ça le tiraille, il voudrait vraiment lui dire la vérité, il devrait le pouvoir, c'est son âme sœur après tout. Ce serait aussi un bon moyen de ramener sur le tapis son imprégnation, et la lui expliquer. Seulement il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de lui parler de l'existence de la meute.

« - Peut-être, la prochaine fois.  
>- Ouais… bien sûr. Leah me dit la même chose depuis deux mois.<br>- Seth…  
>- Je me demande quel genre de lavage de cerveau il vous a fait.<br>- Dis pas ça…  
>- Tes amis t'attendent. »<p>

Crache sèchement le cadet avant d'entrer sans plus attendre et de claquer la porte. Paul déteste ça, il déteste le décevoir, et à cause de la meute, ça arrive de plus en plus souvent. Dépité, il pose les mains sur sa tête et se retourne. Jared le regarde, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres. Paul se dirige vers la voiture et le toise.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater toi ?

- C'est que t'es trop meugnon mon petit Paulounet.

- C'est ça. Et ma main dans ta gueule ?

- Grimpe au lieu de râler. »

Rigole Jacob.

0°0°0

Leah revient en coup de vents chez elle déposer les courses que sa mère lui a demandé de faire. Lorsqu'elle entre elle salue rapidement Seth qui est assit devant la télé, tirant un tronche de quinze kilomètres. Cependant elle ne lui demande pas ce qu'il a, ils verront ça après parce qu'elle est en retard. Elle a rendez-vous avec Jacob et Quil pour une patrouille. Posant donc rapidement les courses à la cuisine, elle dépose un baiser sur le front de son frère en passant et fonce vers la porte. Seth fronce des sourcils.

« - Tu vas où ?

- Chez Emilie. »

Crie-t-elle en se faufilant dehors. Le cadet se mord la lèvre, irrité, et se lève ne prenant même pas la peine d'éteindre le téléviseur. Il sort à la poursuite de sa sœur et hurle alors qu'elle arrive à hauteur du bois.

« - Cette fois je viens avec toi.

- Non ! Rentre à la maison. »

Elle entre dans le bois à pas lent, sentant son cadet l'y suivre. Elle se tourne donc vers lui.

« - Arrêtes tes caprices Seth, rentre…

- Je croyais que tu détestais Emilie après ce qu'elle a osé te faire avec Sam. »

Coupe le cadet. Leah croise les bras contre sa poitrine, il a mit le doigt là où il ne fallait pas.

« - Pourtant, tu t'y rend presque tous les jours et je trouve ça bizarre. Je te demande même pas pourquoi tu passes par le bois, je veux juste venir avec toi.

- J'ai pas le temps de rigoler, pour la dernière fois, lâche moi.

- Paul m'a jeté aussi, cet aprèm. Pourquoi est-ce que… pourquoi vous me tenez à l'écart ?

- Tu ne fais pas partie de notre bande Seth ! »

S'énerve-t-elle. Elle se rend bien compte qu'elle vient de blesser son frère et que ne pas l'inclure à son groupe d'amis le trouble, ils étaient quasiment inséparables avant. Voyant qu'il est au bord des larmes elle se radoucie.

« - Rentre à la maison.

- Non ! J'en ai marre, que tout le monde… me traite comme si… Je ne suis pas, un pestiféré !

- Seth…

- J'ai le droit, d'avoir… des amis. Je pensais… que vous étiez… mes amis, mais Sam vous éloigne tous de moi !

- Seth… »

Répète encore la jeune fille en reculant doucement. Seth tremble de rage. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'a vu son petit frère dans cet état. Il s'avance doucement vers elle, les yeux noir de colère, et marmonne des propos incohérent au sujet de l'abandon, de son père, de Leah, Jacob et Paul. Il pousse subitement un cri de douleur et tombe à genoux. Là, Leah comprend. Son petit frère est en pleine mutation. Elle se rapproche de lui, restant néanmoins à une distance raisonnable.

« - Détends-toi Seth, laisse le prendre le contrôle. »

Seth tourne la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là. Il essaye de lui parler mais sa voix s'est changée en grondements. Paniqué, il essaye de se relever mais tombe de nouveau, la douleur dans sa poitrine se faisant beaucoup trop forte. Il se laisse aller sur le sol, des larmes inondant son visage rond. Puis enfin, il cesse de se battre et le loup prend le contrôle.

Lorsqu'il se relève, il a la tête lourde pourtant, son corps lui parait léger. Il a un moment un bourdonnement sourd dans la tête qui se transforme petit à petit en voix.

« - Seth, ça va ? »

Entendant la voix de sa grande sœur il se tourne vers elle, puis il pose le regard partout autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas les lieux. Ses yeux voient autrement, un mélange de bleu dans les couleurs originales de la végétation autour de lui. Son sang pulse dans ses muscles et il entend mieux. Il entend clairement les voix de Quil et Jacob au loin.

_« - Quil, Jake, vous êtes là ? Je ne comprend vraiment plus rien. »_

« - Seth, tu m'entends. C'est rien ça va aller. »

Voyant son agitation, sa sœur le prévient qu'elle va aussi se transformer, et qu'ainsi, elle pourra répondre à ses questions immédiates. Seulement Seth ne l'entend pas, il ne fait pas attention à elle, trop prit par la voix de Jake qui demande si c'est bien lui.

_« - Oui, Jacob, mais t'es où, je te vois pas. »_

D'un coup, lorsqu'il tourne la tête vers Leah elle n'est plus là. Un loup sombrement argenté se tien debout devant lui. Faisant un bond en arrière il retombe sur son postérieur et recule aussi bien qu'il le peut, lâchant une litanie d'insultes que sa sœur ne lui connaissait pas.

_« - Du calme Seth, c'est moi._

_- Leah ? »_

Demande-t-il surprit. La louve sent Jacob et Quil accourir vers eux. Jacob demande étonné.

_« - Leah, c'est ton frère ? _

_- Seth a phasé ? (Quil)_

_- Oui. (Leah)_

_- Comment ça, 'phasé' ça veut dire quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es… un loup ? Je suis entrain de rêver, c'est ça hein ? (Seth)_

_- Non p'tit frère. Aller, relève toi. »_

Fait doucement la grande sœur. Poussant son cadet du museau elle l'incite à se lever. Seth s'exécute, complètement paumé. Leah s'assoit devant lui, commençant à lui expliquer.

_« - Première chose que tu dois savoir, tu es un loup. »_

Seth explose de rire. Un rire complètement inopiné. Le fait est qu'il est incrédule, il ne comprend pas. Pourtant, lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, à la place de ses pieds il remarque deux pattes.

_« - Papa est mort en défendant notre secret. Jake est un loup, j'en suis un, de même que Quil, Embry et tous les autres de autres de la bande… et maintenant toi._

_- Tu devrais le ramener chez Sam. »_

Propose Jacob. Leah acquiesce mentalement et se lève.

_« - Suis moi._

_- Qui ça, moi ?_

_- Oui Seth, toi._

_- Mais vous parlez tous en même temps ! Puis, tu viens de me dire que j'avais pas le droit de venir avec toi, maintenant je peux ? Faut savoir ce que tu veux._

_- Ce n'est pas moi qui décide Seth, à part les membres du conseil, personne n'est au courant de l'existence des loups parmi les Quileute._

_- C'est quoi le conseil ?_

_- On t'expliquera après, pour l'instant, suis Leah et rendez-vous chez Sam et 'Lie.(Jake)_

_- Allez vient frérot, on va te dégourdir les patoches. »_

Seth hésite mais fini par suivre sa sœur. Pendant les cinq première minutes il se sent bizarre et godiche, tenant aussi bien sur ses pattes qu'un nouveau né. Puis il s'y habitue et apprécie, s'amusant même à enjamber les souches d'arbre. Ils rencontrent Jacob et Quil à mi chemin et Seth ouvre grand les yeux. Ils sont tellement grand de son point de vu…

0°0°0

Ils arrivent à la lisière du bois et Leah se tourne vers lui, Seth sursaute et demande.

_« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?_

_- On est arrivés. Reste ici, on va revenir avec des vêtements._

_- Des vêtements ? Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Pour te les mettre sur le dos. (Quil qui rigole)_

_- Quand tu te transforme, tu déchires tes vêtements. »_

Explique Jacob. Quil phase, retournant à sa forme humaine et enfile le short qu'il avait noué à sa cuisse. Seth rougit à la vue de son corps nu, Jake sourit et continu.

_« - Donc avant, on attache nos vêtements autour de nos cuisses._

_- Ok, j'y penserais la prochaine fois. _

_- Ca ira ?_

_- Vas y, je reste avec lui. »_

Leah acquiesce et phase en humaine. Seth détourne la tête et ferme fortement les yeux, ne voulant pas être choqué à vie par l'image de sa sœur dans le plus simple appareil. Jacob rigole ce coup-ci. Leah revient bien vite et lui ramène un haut bien trop large et un short. Après avoir aidé Seth a se concentrer sur le retour à sa forme humaine, ils sortent du bois. Sam sort surprit de la maison.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Paul et les autres sortent. N'ayant pas encore vu Leah et son frère, Sam s'adresse plus à Jacob et Quil. Pourtant Seth sursaute, sentant la voix de Sam raisonner en lui.

« - La patrouille est terminé ?

- De quelle patrouille il parle ? »

Demande doucement le plus jeune, n'ayant pas perdu sa bonne habitude de toujours poser des questions. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rend compte de sa présence. S'étranglant presque avec ses mots il fini par demander contrit.

« - Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Calme-toi Sam, il a le gène.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été aussi surprise que toi. »

Ne croyant pas la louve sur parole, Sam se rapproche de Seth. Celui-ci sentant un sentiment de crainte monter en lui se recule mais le mâle dominant l'empoigne par le bras et soulève la manche du t-shirt. Posant le regard contre le tatouage qu'orne fièrement chaque membre de la meute, il tourne un regard étonné vers Leah. Seth, saisit, baisse la tête et fronce des sourcils en posant les yeux sur sa marque.

« - Viens. »

Est la seule chose que dis Sam et le tirant par le bras. Une chose est sûr, la délicatesse n'est pas son trait de caractère principal. Leah hoche la tête et Seth le suit sans opposer de résistance. Ils rentrent tous dans la petite maison et s'agitent autour de Seth pendant que Sam lui explique brièvement d'où vienne les loups et quel est leur rôle. Puis il lâche.

« - Tu iras au prochain feu de camp, le conseil y sera réunit et les anciens éclaireront tes lanternes mieux que moi. »

Sam est assez sec, à vrai dire, il est un peu perturbé par la venue de Seth dans la meute. D'abord Leah, le premier membre féminin, puis trois mois plus tard, son frère, le plus jeune membre qu'est jamais eu une meute à la réserve. Paul s'assoit aux côtés de sa moitié, un léger sourire au visage. Seth relève la tête vers lui et le fixe sans savoir quoi dire. Son regard se noie dans le sien. Paul semble entouré d'une aura qui le rend encore plus beau. Il n'avait jamais remarqué toute la force et l'énergie qui se dégageait de lui. Aujourd'hui il le voit, avec ses yeux de loup.

_**- Il voit Paul arriver vers lui, un sourire radieux éclairant son visage. **_  
><em><strong>L'aîné le prend dans ses bras et le serre contre son cœur qui bat la chamade dans sa poitrine.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Paul, sous sa forme animale, le défend face à un de ses frères de meute.<strong>_  
><em><strong>« C'est la dernière fois que tu t'en prend à lui, la dernière ! »<strong>_  
><em><strong>Le loup gris puissant bondit et agrippe un vampire qu'il envoi valser dans les airs en direction de Seth qui s'élance et le réceptionne, en finissant de sa misérable existence. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Même sous sa forme canine, Paul lui adresse un sourire qui le fait fondre.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Il est allongé dans l'herbe, les bras de son âme sœur l'enveloppant tendrement.<strong>_  
><em><strong>« Toi et moi, Seth, on est liés à vie. »<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sur une plage qu'il ne reconnait pas ils marchent côte à côte, doigts liés. Paul passe le bras autour de ses épaules.<strong>_  
><em><strong>« Je veillerais toujours sur toi. »<strong>_

_**« Toi et moi … »**_

_**« Pour toujours… » -**_

Ces visions qu'il pense sorties tout droit de son imagination se bousculent dans sa tête. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il revient à la réalité, retrouvant sa sœur qui discute avec Jacob. Les autres qui se chamaillent gaiement. Et le visage souriant de son aîné. Se sentant rougir car submergé par l'être tout entier du brun, il détourne le regard, le reportant sur ses mains et demande doucement.

« - Alors toi aussi ? »

Leah, debout non loin de là, se détourne un instant de Jake et soupire de lassitude en se tournant vers eux.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as pas comprit quand j'ai dit _'et tous les autres' _? »

Seth ne répond pas. Clairement, pour Leah, Paul fait parti _des autres_. Il n'a rien de particulier, rien d'étincelant. Mais pour son cadet, il n'avait rien du tout à voir avec _les autres_. Raison pour laquelle il n'a pas vraiment pensé à lui lorsqu'elle lui a expliqué. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchit, ça coule de source. Paul lui adresse un sourire et lui donne un léger coup d'épaule.

« - T'es un des nôtres, tu seras plus mit à l'écart maintenant. »

L'idée qu'il ne sera plus mit à part, qu'il pourra rester avec sa sœur, Jacob et surtout Paul, lui remplissent le cœur d'une joie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis le départ de son père. Harry Clearwater, apparemment, il connaissait l'existence des loups. Alors pourquoi n'en a-t-il jamais parlé, se demande le fils. Au moins, il aurait pu s'y préparer. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un tire ça au clair.

Alors que Jacob, Leah et Quil sont priés par Sam de reprendre cette fichue patrouille, les autres se massent autour de Seth. Embry commence curieux.

« - Alors, comment tu te sens ?

- Je… J'ai chaud et aussi… je meurs de fin. »

Ils rigolent tous en cœur. Effectivement ce sont les deux symptômes qu'ils ont tous eu après leur première mutation … d'ailleurs, se transformer en canidé donne toujours faim ! Ça énerve aussi dans certains cas…

Emilie sourit et pose les mains contre les épaules du benjamin.

« - Je ne peux rien pour faire chuter ta température mais je peux te trouver un truc à manger.

- C'est elle qui nous nourrit.

- On est toujours affamés ! »

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient tous surpris que Seth les ai rejoint, ils l'acceptent plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Ils le questionnent longuement, voulant connaitre tous les détails de sa transformation. Et quand les trois patrouilleurs reviennent, Seth les abandonne et va retrouver Sam. Décidé à lui poser tout un tas de questions. Paul se penche sur la table et en profite pour s'adresser à ses comparses. Abordant avec eux LE sujet fâcheux. Même si il ne le montre pas, l'entrée de Seth dans la meute l'affecte. Cela veut dire qu'il va lui aussi s'imprégner de quelqu'un. Et si ce quelqu'un, n'était pas lui ? D'une voix presque aussi dominatrice que celle de l'alpha, il prévient.

« - Si jamais quelqu'un fait allusion, même accidentellement, à mon imprégnation ça va chier pour lui. »

Leah lui lance d'abord un regard en biais puis le regarde fixement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Paul se redresse et ancre un regard perçant dans le sien. Défiant ses iris de résister aux siennes il lance.

« - Ca vaut aussi pour toi. »

Ils savent tous à quoi s'en tenir avec Paul, surnommé _le chien fou _dès les premiers temps de sa vie de loup. Mais Leah elle s'en fiche, parce qu'elle est pareil, impulsive et colérique. Rancunière... Si elle avait la moindre certitude que ça dégouterait Seth, elle lui en parlerait sur le champ, de cette stupide imprégnation, menace où pas. Mais elle savait que les liens qui unissent un loup à son âme sœur étaient puissants. Peu importe les efforts qu'elle déploiera, Seth ne s'éloignera pas de sa moitié si il n'en a pas envie.

* * *

><p>Alors, vos impressions ?<p> 


	5. La grande bataille

Alors voilà, un nouveau chapitre.

La description de la bataille est basée sur le film Hésitation, je n'ai pas encore lu le livre. Cependant, ça n'empêche en rien le déroulement de la fiction, le lien entre Paul et Seth se renforce.

_Just enjoy it ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : La grande bataille<strong>

_Une semaine plus tard..._

Victoria a monté un plan machiavélique pour s'en prendre à Edward, pour le faire souffrir autant qu'elle a souffert à la perte de son James. Elle a crée une armé de vampires nouveaux nés, forts, puissants et dévastateurs, dopés à l'odeur de Bella.

Les loups, surtout Jacob en fait, se sont portés volontaires pour aider les Cullen a éradiquer la menace. Tant qu'il y avait des vampires à dégommer, Sam était dans la course.

Ils se sont donc entrainés avec les vampires devenus leur alliés pour un temps, tous sauf Seth. Déjà parce que Paul refusait de l'exposer. Mais aussi parce que Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de le former au terrain. Il avait participé à son premier feu de champ à peine trois jours avant le jour J et l'alpha refusait de prendre le risque de l'exposer au danger.

_0°0°0_

Seth arrive en trottinant, tout excité. Il a réussit à convaincre Sam qu'il pourrait gérer, ou au moins, rester auprès de Bella et Edward le temps que tout se finisse. Profitant de son lien avec la meute, il allait pouvoir donner des informations précieuses au vampire.

Il s'adresse donc mentalement à Edward qui se tourne vers Bella en déclarant.

« - Ca commence. »

Edward se positionne face aux bois, l'horizon à sa droite. Concentré, il suit la bataille avec application à travers l'esprit de ses proches. Constatant, lorsque Esmé envoi un des nouveaux nés à la volé et qu'un des loups le rattrape et l'achève, que les loups et son clan excellent dans ce travail d'équipe. Fixant un point au loin, il dit calmement.

« - Jacob vient d'entrer en scène… Il est fort. »

Constate-t-il restant concentré sur le combat. Bella est soulagée, même si elle n'en reste pas moins inquiète. Seth se positionne près d'elle, inquiet, et demande.

_« - Et Paul, il va bien ? »_

« - Oui… Emmett vient de l'aider à se débarrasser de quelques nouveaux nées mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est très puissant lui aussi. »

_« - Je sais. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. J'espère qu'il s'en sortira sans blessure, que tout le monde s'en sortira indemne. »_

« - Moi aussi Seth. »

Dit doucement Edward, ne voulant pas perdre le fil de la scène qui se passe à des kilomètres plus bas. Bella croise les bras contre sa poitrine, consciente qu'Edward et Seth ont plus ou moins une discussion. Frustrée de ne pas comprendre les glapissements du petiot, elle fronce des sourcils et demande.

« - Que dit-il ?

- Il souhaite que tous le monde s'en sorte indemne.

- Moi aussi. »

Disant cela elle tourne la tête vers lui, adressant un agréable sourire et posant une main sur sa tête de chiot géant qui la couvre d'un regard doux. Elle aime bien Seth, elle a eu l'occasion de lui parler pendant le feu de camp. Et sa forme de gros renard la fait craquer. Il lui arrive à hauteur d'épaule, alors que Jacob et les autres la dépassent d'une bonne tête. Au touché, ses poils se révèlent moins rêches que ceux de Jacob, plus doux, un peu plus longs aussi. Bella sourit à l'idée que se soit sa 'fourrure de bébé' et croise les bras contre sa poitrine, se concentrant de nouveau sur son vampire.

Edward se crispe. Elle le remarque et lui demande si il y a un blessé, répondant que non il annonce une chose bien plus grave. Victoria n'est pas tombée dans le piège. Il tourne la tête vers eux.

« - Court, Seth ! »

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus. Sentant la tension qui émane de lui, Seth sait bien que menace approche à grand pas. Hésitant à l'air affolé de Bella, il fini néanmoins par détaler sans poser de question. Elle se rue vers Edward se plaçant derrière lui qui prend une position défensive. Attendant l'ennemi.

Riley sort du bois et avance vers eux à pas lents. Edward essaye de le raisonner tant qu'il le peut. Victoria surgit brusquement de nulle part et s'accroupie en haut d'une grosse roche enneigée.

Au moment où Riley bondit vers eux, Seth débarque et lui saute dessus. Appliquant la technique que Paul lui a expliqué il lui plante férocement les crocs entre le cou et l'épaule. Perdant cependant prise il le rattrape comme il peut et lui arrache sauvagement la main. Un cri de douleur fait écho dans l'air frais. Seth ne le lâche pas pour autant. Mais alors que Victoria et Edward se battent, il se détourne de sa proie une fraction de seconde qui change tout. Riley donne un coup de pied haineux et frappe Seth en pleine tête. Le louveteau, propulsé vers l'arrière, tape durement contre un rocher plat et tombe k.o.

Il est sonné pendant un moment mais se relève et retourne au combat. Lorsqu'Edward propulse Riley contre une pierre, Seth surgit derrière lui et plante solidement ses crocs dans son épaule. Shooté à la rage et à l'adrénaline, il le traine derrière un rocher sans grande difficulté et pose les pates avant sur son corps. Tirant d'un coup sec, sa tête se sépare dans un bruit sec de marbre qui se casse. Seth reste au dessus de lui et claque des crocs, continuant de grogner, enragé. Comme les autres, il est englouti dans cet océan de haine et de rancoeur qui lui secoue le corps de la tête au pieds. Mais lui, c'est la première fois qu'il ressent toute cette rage. La première fois depuis sa transformation. Il finit par se calmer et revient auprès d'Edward, constatant avec contentement qu'il a réglé le compte de la rouquine.

_« - Je l'ai eu. La bataille semble être finie en bas, je rentre. »_

Edward hoche la tête, saluant silencieusement Seth qui file à travers le bois.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Alice à besoin de nous en bas. »

Répond Edward en l'agrippant par le bras.

Seth court pour regagner le point de reliment quand il perçoit dans l'esprit des autres que sa sœur est en danger. Il pense bifurquer et retourner dans leur direction mais la seconde d'après, il entend Leah hurler le prénom de Jacob. Puis plus rien. Comprenant qu'ils ont quitté leur forme animale il décide de se rendre chez les Black.

_0°0°0_

Lorsqu'il arrive la majorité des membres de la meute sont là, exceptés Paul et Jared qui sont au chevet de Jacob. Il se dirige vers Leah qui le prend instantanément dans ses bras, ravie qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Enfin, il a une entaille au front mais elle se refermera assez vite. Elle lui explique que Jacob a été blessé. Sam arrive derrière eux et demande à Leah de raccompagner son frère chez eux. Refusant que le dernier membre de la meute reste là et assiste à la 'réparation' de Jacob.

_0°0°0_

Paul et Jared, restés avec Carlisle pour maintenir Jacob, sortent enfin de la maison. Un air déconfit sur le visage, Jared peste intérieurement contre Bella qui est la cause de toute cette souffrance. Debout en face de Billy, elle supplie silencieusement qu'on la laisse voir son ami. Ne faisant aucun cas d'elle Paul la dépasse, grognant légèrement, et arrive vers Embry qui lui demande.

« - Alors, comment va Jacob ?

- Ca va, le Docteur Crocs Pointus lui a remit les os en place. C'était affreux.

- Ouais, on l'a tous entendu crier. Il s'en remettra ?

- Assez vite, ouais. Et Seth, tu l'as vu ? »

Enchaine Paul assez détendu, scrutant les alentours en espérant le trouver. Embry se gratte la nuque gêné. Il pensait que Paul avait capté les pensés du loupiot, et donc, qu'il avait capté le moment où il s'était légèrement blessé. Mais vu son air serin, ce n'était pas le cas. Embry répond calmement.

« - Il devait rester avec Bella et Edward et, quand Victoria a débarqué il s'est… prit un léger coup.

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'était pas grave, t'inquiète pas.

- Il est où ?

- Paul…

- Où est-il ? »

Claque sèchement la voit dû béta. Embry répond, contraint.

« - Il a voulu rester auprès de Jacob mais Sam l'a renvoyé chez lui, séance tenante. Ça m'étonnerais que Leah te laisse le voir.

- C'est-ce qu'on verra. »

Paul part tel une furie. Embry le voit phaser et il disparait rapidement entre les arbres. En quelques minutes il est devant chez Seth. Il phase de nouveau et va taper à la porte. D'abord des coups légers, puis il s'impatiente et tambourine presque. La porte s'ouvre à la volée, révélant une Leah plus qu'agacée.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je viens voir Seth.

- Il dort.

- J'ai pas l'intention de le réveiller.

- Paul…

- C'est pas le moment Leah ! »

S'emporte le brun.

« - Soit tu t'écartes, soit j'entre de force. »

Son ton montre bien qu'il ne rigole pas pourtant elle refuse de céder. Sa mère arrive derrière elle et mesure l'expression plus que sérieuse de Paul. Seth lui avait raconté, il y a plusieurs semaines de cela, comment il avait prit sa défense face à Lay devant la bibliothèque. Et bien qu'elle pense que la violence ne résolve rien, elle sait qu'il aurait pu faire très mal à ce garçon si il n'avait pas gardé une once de contrôle. Elle fini par dire.

« - Laisse le entrer. »

Leah s'écarte de la porte, rongeant son frein, et le laisse passer. Quand il entre Sue l'agrippe par le bras et le retient. Il fait deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle pourtant elle ancre un regard sans peur vers lui.

« - Si jamais mon fils à une égratignure à cause de toi, Paul… je te jure que…

- Ca n'arrivera pas, Mme Clearwater. »

Lui assure-t-il. Elle le lâche et il emprunte rapidement le couloir, s'arrêtant devant la porte de Seth. L'ouvrant délicatement il s'infiltre à l'intérieur. Le supposé dormeur remue et lève la tête, reconnaissant son odeur.

« - Paul ?

- Hey, eum … Je croyais que tu dormais.

- Non. »

Seth s'assoit, gardant les couvertures sur son corps à moitié nu. Paul ferme la porte, il va s'assoir près de lui et glisse une main dans ses cheveux. Glissant inconsciemment le pouce sur son front à l'endroit où se trouvait quelques heures plus tôt sa première blessure de guerre.

« - Ca va ? Embry m'a dit que tu t'étais blessé.

- Ah, oui… je me suis cogné la tête. Mais ça va.

- T'en ai sûr ?

- Certain !

- Sérieusement, si il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave je me le serais pas pardonné. J'étais, déconcentré par tes pensés alors à un moment je les ai occultés.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser alors. »

Fait-il doucement. Paul secoue négativement la tête. Il sait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas pu quitter la bataille, mais avoir enfouit les pensés de Seth fait qu'il n'a pas senti que celui-ci était en danger. C'est le genre de situation dans laquelle il avait peur de se retrouver. Ça s'était produit et ça le rongeait. Voyant qu'il se torture l'esprit, Seth attrape sa main et se penche vers lui.

« - T'en fais pas Paul, je vais bien. J'ai eu mon premier vampire ! Tout seul, comme un grand.

- C'est cool. Je … je vais te laisser maintenant, repose toi.

- Attends… tu veux rester avec moi ? »

Le cœur de Paul a un raté. Le cadet l'a empêché de se relever et serre maintenant sa main entre les siennes.

« - J'ai pas sommeil, et je voudrais discuter un peu avec toi. »

Paul acquiesce, connaissant Seth assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas le manque de sommeil qui nourrit l'envie de sa présence à ses côtés. Mais plutôt la peur de dormir. Sans doute un contrecoup de sa première bataille.

En un mois, Paul est devenu plus proche de l'objet de son imprégnation qu'il ne l'a jamais été de personne. Avant, il ne croyait pas trop à ces histoires de pacotilles sur la force qui unie un loup à sa moitié, mais il constatait maintenant que c'était bien plus puissant que personne ne pourrait jamais l'imaginer. Chose qui remplissait à la fois son cœur de joie et de peine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée que son cadet finira lui aussi par s'imprégner de quelqu'un ne quittait pas son esprit. Il savait parfaitement que si ça devait être de lui, alors Seth se serait imprégné dès le premier jour de sa transformation. Le jour où il aurait posé son regard d'homme loup sur lui. Pourtant il n'en avait toujours aucun signe, et ça le rendait malade de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

Seth lâche la prise sur sa main et se recule dos au mur. Soulevant sa couverture il invite Paul à le rejoindre. Ce dernier affiche un demi sourire crispé et secoue la tête négativement, se trouvant très bien où il est. Mais Seth insiste.

« - Viens… s'il te plait. »

Depuis la première transformation, ils ne se sont pas trop vu. Il faut dire qu'avec tout ce bordèle de vampires, Paul n'a pas vraiment eu de temps libre. Faible face à cet air suppliant, Paul se hisse lentement à son niveau et glisse sous les draps. À peine a-t-il collé son dos au mur, Seth lui attrape le poignet et soulève son bras. Passant en dessous, il se blottit contre le corps chaud de son aîné et pose la tête contre son torse. Le contact entre leur peau échauffée, nue, tire un tremblement à Paul qui a atteint des sommets de self-control ce dernier mois. À l'entente de son cœur qui chahute dans sa poitrine, Seth a un léger sourire. Puis il demande.

« - C'est quoi, l'imprégnation ? »

Ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise, Paul dégluti difficilement. Content que le cadet ne voit pas son visage déconfit. Son cœur s'accélère brusquement. Le doute persistant. A-t-il malgré lui laissé filtrer quelque chose qui aurait mit la puce à l'oreille du plus jeune? Il se mord la lèvre, baissant le regard et constatant que Seth attend patiemment en jouant distraitement avec ses draps. En écoutant les anciens raconter leur histoire au feu de camp, il avait entendu parler de la force de l'imprégnation. Ça a fait son petit bout de chemin dans sa tête. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose la question à Jacob, qui lui a évidement conseillé d'en parler à Paul.

Osant poser la main dans ses cheveux, l'aîné lui caresse gentiment le crâne et répond en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

« - Ca se passe au moment où tu trouve ton âme-sœur. Ou plutôt, c'est le fait de reconnaitre le sujet de ton imprégnation. Aussitôt que tu vois cette personne, tu sais que c'est elle que tu veux à tes côtés, pour toujours. »

Pour toujours… Ces deux mots raisonnent dans la tête du plus jeune, faisant écho a un souvenir lointain. Il demande perplexe.

« - C'est toi qui la choisit ?

- Non. C'est le loup en toi. Après ta première transformation, dès qu'il la voit il la reconnait. C'est comme si il te hurlait, te commandait de prendre cette personne sous ton aile et de l'aimer, la protéger.

- Jake dis que tu t'es imprégné. C'est qui ? »

Demande Seth en se redressant. Sa voix descend bizarrement dans les graves, révélant une touche profonde de jalousie et d'inquiétude. Son regard ancré dans celui de son aîné attend clairement une réponse. Paul se pince les lèvres et baisse la tête, maudissant infiniment Jacob. Seth serre le poing de colère et l'abat sur la cuisse de l'aîné qui sursaute mais ne réagit pas. Seth accroche la main à son jean et se penche en face de lui.

« - J'ai besoin de savoir Paul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour être sûr que tu me laissera pas tomber pour elle. Je veux dire, avant tu t'intéressais pas à moi. Mais maintenant on s'est rapprochés, on est amis hein. Tu me laisseras pas tomber pour rester avec elle ?

- Non. Je te laisserais pas Seth.

- Si c'est aussi fort que ce que vous dites, comment tu peux savoir ? Jure moi que tu m'abandonnera pas, jure le moi… »

L'ironie de la situation résidait dans le fait que Seth se soit approprié les doutes de Paul. C'est maintenant le cadet qui pense que l'aîné le laissera tomber à cause de son imprégnation. Profondément désespéré, perdu, Seth lui avoue doucement.

« - Il t'as choisi… J'ai besoin de toi, alors, jure le. »

Paul tique sur le _Il_. Alors qu'il avait presque décroché, une lumière s'allume dans sa tête et prenant l'enfant par les épaules, il demande.

« - Qui ça, _il_ ?

- Mon loup, je sais que tout est allé très vite, mais je crois que c'est toi qu'il veut.

- Tu t'es imprégné Seth ?

- Oui.

- De moi ?

- Oui, de toi Paul.

- Mais… Quand ? »

Demande-t-il sèchement. Seth se refrogne, pensant que Paul lui en veut. Actuellement, c'est tout le contraire. Dans son fort intérieur, il ne peut être plus heureux. Il s'est torturé l'esprit pendant une semaine, cherchant à qui Seth pourrait se lier, alors qu'il avait l'évidence de la chose en lui. C'est vraiment la toute première fois qu'il y a une imprégnation bilatérale au sein de la meute. Et Paul complètement centré sur le fait de cacher sa propre imprégnation au plus jeune ne s'est pas rendu compte du changement qui s'était opéré dans son comportement.

Il se rend compte que Seth s'est renfermé et ne dit plus rien. Déplaçant les mains contre son cou il lui caresse gentiment les joues des pouces.

« - Pardon, je voulais pas m'emporter.

- T'es fâché après moi ?

- Non Seth. Je suis pas fâché.

- Pourquoi tu me réponds pas alors, tu t'es imprégné de qui ?

- De toi, y a trois mois et je… je savais pas trop comment te le dire.

- C'est vrai ? Alors tu me laisseras plus, tu me mettras plus à l'écart ?

- Non Seth, je reste près de toi. »

Les prunelles chocolatés du plus jeune s'accrochent désespérément au noir profond de celles de son aîné. Constatant la sincérité et la profondeur de ses mots, Seth hoche la tête et se blotti dans les bras de Paul qui le serre sans rechigner. L'aîné se sent léger comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il n'aura plus à avoir honte, plus à se cacher, plus à s'excuser, de rien et à personne d'autre que Seth. Ils restent longues minutes comme ça, silencieux. Puis Seth glisse des bras de Paul, se recroquevillant, il pose la tête sur ses cuisses.

« - Racontes moi, comment à été ta transformation.

- Toi d'abord.

- C'était … douloureux. J'ai eu peur de la haine qui grandissait en moi. J'ai cru, j'ai cru ressentir la douleur qu'ont laissés les batailles de nos ancêtres avec les vampires, depuis le début. Puis le moment où j'ai le plus souffert ça a été celui où mon loup s'est débarrassé de mon corps, s'appropriant mon esprit. Tout à été vite, c'était flou.

- T'as eu la chance que ta sœur soit à tes côtés. »

Fait Paul en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. L'éveil du gène caché des Quileute est un moment très douloureux, empli de haine, de hargne mais surtout de détresse. Paul laisse sa tête retomber contre le mur. Un frisson parcourant malgré lui son corps pourtant brûlant devant la remontée de ces souvenirs. Pourtant il se confit ouvertement.

« - Sam, Jared et moi on a été les premiers. La première fois que j'ai phasé, c'était un soir de pleine lune, quelques temps après l'anniversaire de la mort de mon père… Je m'étais disputé avec ma mère pour la énième fois. J'ai honte, mais j'avais envie insoutenable de tout démolir chez moi. Alors pour éviter de lui faire de mal je me suis engouffré dans la foret. C'était rapide, j'étais tellement en colère que mon loup n'a pas mit longtemps à prendre le contrôle. Je me suis retrouvé dans les bois, les sens aux aguets. Percevant parfaitement le mouvement du moindre animal. Comme Sam et Jared avant moi j'ai erré dans la forêt plusieurs jours avant de réussir à reprendre forme humaine. Affamé, apeuré et complètement perdu. Quand je suis rentré les deux autres m'ont intimé de les rejoindre. J'en avais pas vraiment envie. Mais… la voix de Sam raisonnait en moi. Je pouvais plus me passer de lui, de sa présence. Je ressentais que, là où il était, je devais aussi me trouver. En plus ils avaient besoin de moi pour les aider à protéger la réserve. Alors je les ai rejoins.

- Vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir tous les trois.

- Le moment de la transformation n'est gaie pour personne. J'ose même pas imaginer Sam, le tout premier. Nous on l'a eu lui, mais lui n'a eu personne pour lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Je comprend pas qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou. »

Lâche-il avec un demi-sourire amer. Seth se redresse, attirant son attention, et s'agenouille devant lui.

« - Pour… Pour l'imprégnation, tu sais… est-ce qu'on va rester, juste… amis ?

- On fera comme tu voudras, mon rôle est de répondre à tes attentes. On a l'éternité devant nous pour apprendre à se connaitre. Devenir amis, complices…

- Amants ? »

Demande Seth à voix basse. Il enchaine.

« - C'est-ce que je veux, enfin … je crois. Je me sens bizarre quand je suis avec toi. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre, j'ai chaud, j'veux dire, plus que d'habitude, je me sens… comme si j'allais exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Tu me trouve bizarre, ça te gêne ? »

Demande-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de l'aîné qui s'est prit d'admiration pour le sol. En effet ses hormones d'adolescent le mettent dans une situation où la seule chose qu'il voudrait, maintenant que le lien est créé avec Paul, c'est aller plus loin. Jusqu'au, il ne sait pas mais… être à même de connaitre la partie caché de son aîné.

Paul relève la tête, troublé par sa question, puis esquisse un léger sourire.

« - Non. »

Comment pourrait-il trouver ça bizarre maintenant qu'il savait ses sentiments réciproques. Seth se rapproche dangereusement de Paul qui n'ose pas bouger. Le cadet se souvient du baiser qu'ils ont failli échanger il y a quelques semaines. Mais n'ose pas réitérer l'essaie de peur que Paul ne se défile de nouveau. Il est vrai qu'il ne sait toujours pas que la raison pour laquelle l'aîné s'était reculé était parce qu'il avait senti Leah et Jacob arriver. Le cadet se penche vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien. Leur visages se retrouvent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Paul dégluti à l'air sérieux sur le visage de Seth, et peine à bouger, à parler et même, à respirer. Les lèvres du cadet se posent délicatement contre la peau chaude de sa joue. Paul ferme les yeux, appréciant sagement le contact. Seth se recule légèrement et esquisse un léger sourire. Être en face d'un Paul aussi calme, totalement offert à lui, le pousse à suivre son instinct. Il se penche de nouveau vers lui, posant cette fois-ci les lèvres à la commissure de ses lèvres. Seulement Paul, malgré son air calme, lutte pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Ne résistant plus à la proximité de ses lèvres brûlantes, il l'agrippe brusquement par la nuque le faisant sursauter de surprise. Et oui, Paul loge un prédateur en son sein et tôt ou tard, le loup fini toujours par sortir du bois. L'aîné tourne la tête et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Seth se laisse faire, laissant Paul prendre possession de sa bouche pour la première fois. Il passe les bras autour de ses épaules et se rapproche machinalement de son corps, répondant à son attraction. Une chaleur jusque là inconnue se diffuse dans son ventre. Paul passe le bras dans son dos, entourant sa taille et posant la main contre sa peau nue. Il happe sa lèvre inférieure avant de glisser doucement sa langue dans entre ses lèvres. Seth entrouvre les lèvres et laisse le muscle buccal de son aîné rejoindre le sien. Leur échange est d'abord tendre, doux, langoureux. Mais lorsque Seth se rapproche encore de Paul et resserre les bras autour de son cou, l'aîné s'enflamme. Il agrippe Seth par la cuisse et le tire, l'allongeant contre le matelas avec agilité. Le baiser devient ardent, brûlant. Seth perd son souffle. Son coeur bat la chamade, menaçant de lâcher. Pouvoir enfin ressentir Paul, lui montrer pleinement l'étendue de ses sentiments le met dans tous ses états. Pourtant, son estomac se tord. Il comprend qu'il n'est pas prêt. Repoussant son aîné il s'échappe brusquement de son emprise, laissant Paul troublé.

« - Paul…»

L'aîné sent le remord monter en lui. Confus, il détourne le regard.

« - Pardon, je… Je suis désolé.

- Non… ça va. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je pense que… finalement, c'est bien qu'on reste juste amis… Enfin, pour le moment. Tu m'en veut ?

- Je pense pareil mais… Le self-control et moi… »

Paul baisse la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Seth le regarde avec de grands yeux désolés. Cependant Paul s'est fait une promesse bien avant Seth ne lui retourne son imprégnation. Il allait attendre qu'il soit plus vieux et certain de ce qu'il veut. Il relève le visage et pose ses yeux dans les siens. Glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux il l'embrasse longuement contre la joue.

« - J'attendrais »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong> ...

Nan, j'déconne^^

Vos avis ?


	6. Il était une fois, une meute de loup

J'ai vu que vous avez été tout émoustillés par le baiser de nos deux _Imprégnés_^^ C'est beau.

Merci pour tous les encourragements, merci de continuer à lire.

Ici ce sera un chapitre transitif.

_Here we go !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Il était une fois, une meute de loup.<strong>

_Quelques semaines plus tard._

Jacob s'est vite remit de ses blessures et a effectué sa première patrouille depuis son accident aujourd'hui. Lui et deux de ses acolytes, Jared et Embry, arrivent sur la plage où les autres jouent au football. Le premier se dirige vers Paul tandis que les deux autres vont vers Sam et Quil qui se font des passes. L'alpha bouscule Jared en rigolant et frappe la balle de sa tête. Elle roule en direction de Paul. Jacob se place sur la trajectoire du ballon et tape dedans, le renvoyant à Quil. Puis il se tourne vers Paul qui l'accueille avec une bourrade amicale. Son sourire se fane vite quand Jake prend la parole, laissant place à un air dubitatif.

« - Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben, elle est passée où ta promesse de _'ne rien faire avec Seth tant qu'il n'aura pas l'âge pour'_ ? »

Paul fronce des sourcils, abasourdi. Jacob sourit, fière de toujours pouvoir mettre son aîné dans cet état. La relation qu'il y a entre eux est assez complexe. Un peu comme des frères ennemis. L'un ne peut se passer de l'autre très longtemps pourtant lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ils ne font que se disputer et se battre. Devant le désarroi du brun, le plus jeune explique la situation.

« - On est partis patrouiller avec Seth, pour qu'il se familiarise au terrain, tu vois. »

En effet, après la grande bataille, Sam avait estimé que Seth aurait besoin de calme pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il a donc reprit aujourd'hui, en même temps que son ami. Jacob continu calmement.

« - Et tu sais qu'il ne contrôle pas encore ses pensées ? »

Paul hoche la tête, ne suivant toujours pas où il veut en venir. Jake l'éclaire assez vite, un sourire narquois pendu aux lèvres.

« - Pour faire court, Leah sait que tu l'as tripoté et ça va chauffer pour ton cul. D'ailleurs, Jared et Embry ont pariés sur ce qu'elle va te faire quand elle te croisera.

- Elle me fera rien. »

Ricane l'intéressé. Jacob le regarde surprit de sa certitude. Leah ne rate jamais une occasion de faire sa chieuse. Paul ajoute posément.

« - Seth s'est imprégné de moi.

- Sérieux ?

- Mh, je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit. Leah ne peut plus s'en prendre à moi sans le blesser aussi. Alors elle ne fera rien du tout.

- En même temps, si t'essaye de violer son p'tit frère…

- Oui ben c'était le soir où il s'est blessé ! On était tous surexcités après cette satanée merde de nouveaux nés, et, j'ai pas essayé de… tu comprends rien !

- Explique moi alors.

- C'est juste, j'ai perdu le contrôle trente secondes. Ok ? Juste trente secondes... Mais ça va, il s'est rien passé et il se passera rien. C'est encore trop tôt. »

Jacob esquisse un petit sourire en reportant sont regard sur l'océan. Il comprend bien ce que Paul veut lui dire. Il a vu les changements qui se sont opérés en lui depuis son imprégnation. La façon dont il regarde Seth, avec des yeux protecteurs. Comment il a apprit à gérer, autant que possible, ses crises de colère et ses coups de gueules inutiles. Il doit bien l'avouer, l'imprégnation change quelqu'un. Il se demande souvent ces temps-ci, comment sera-t-il après la sienne. Au début, il a voulu croire dur comme fer qu'il s'était imprégné de Bella. Ça aurait résolu tous leurs problèmes, du moins, il le pense. Mais il s'était rendu compte que son grand moment n'était pas encore venu. Pourtant il avait vu les autres s'imprégner tour à tour. Sam d'Emilie, Jared de Kim, Quil de Claire, Paul et Seth… Il ne restait plus que Leah, Embry et lui.

Changera-t-il comme eux quand ça lui arrivera ? C'est-ce qui lui fait peur.

Prenant une grande inspiration il soupire avant lâcher posément, un sourire moqueur ayant néanmoins reprit place sur ses lèvres.

« - Alors te voilà Mr Abstinence pendant un bon moment.

- Oh, Jacob, vas chier mec ! »

Rétorque Paul en grimaçant. Avec ça il le bouscule et intercepte la passe de Jared à Jacob. Les autres sont en effervescence, un trop plein d'énergie à dépenser. Ca fait un moment qu'aucun vampire n'a traversé leur territoire. Ils recommencent à jouer, laissant s'élever dans l'air des rires insouciants.

Seth et Leah arrivent à leur tour. La jeune Clearwater toise Paul méchamment mais ne dit rien et va s'assoir sur le sable, jetant distraitement des cailloux à la mer. Seth lance un regard à son âme-sœur et lui sourit. Jacob tire en direction de Seth qui malgré le fait qu'il ai maintenant la faculté de se changer en loup, n'a pas perdu sa maladresse. Paul intercepte la balle en rigolant et la retourne à l'envoyeur. Quand Seth passe les bras autour de ses épaules il se retourne, d'abord surprit, puis l'agrippe par la taille et le décolle du sol.

Au début il redoutait chaque contact avec le plus jeune. De peur de l'offenser, de contrarier sa sœur, sa mère ou même Sam. Mais maintenant, ils ont tous acceptés cette double imprégnation. Et puis, l'entrave majeure à la réticence de Paul disparait peu à peu. À l'instar de ses camarades loups, les traits du visage de Seth ont muris après sa transformation. Lorsqu'il n'esquisse pas un de ses innombrables sourires, son visage neutre renvoi maintenant l'image d'un jeune homme. Paul, lié à son âme, ressent en cependant que Seth n'a besoin pour l'instant que de soutien, protection et amour.

Seth s'accroche à ses épaules alors que Paul, encouragé par Jacob et Embry se dirige vers l'eau. Ça ne tarde pas trop pour qu'il l'y balance et que le cadet ne s'écrase dans l'eau avec un grand '_splash' _aquatique. Seth , trempé, peste.

« - Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! »

Paul a un léger rire comme réponse et tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Jared arrive derrière lui, accompagné de Jacob qui suit la marche, et lâche moqueur.

« - Quoi, le chaton a peur de l'eau ? »

Seth n'a pas le temps de répondre Jacob, taquin, bouscule Jared qui fini le nez dans la flotte en éclaboussant les autres. Le brun se retourne consterné et agrippe son 'agresseur' par le poignet. Il le tire et il retombe lui aussi dans l'eau. Sam, Quil, Embry et Leah se joignent à eux. Nait alors une bataille d'eau sans précédent.

0°0°0

Dans les semaines suivant ses premières patrouilles, tout le monde a été au courant de l'imprégnation de Seth. Et pour cause, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Paul.

Emilie s'est amusée à appeler leur cas, _la double empreinte de l'amour_.

Il s'est d'ailleurs attiré les foudres des autres, qui refusaient au début de le prendre pour patrouiller car il les saoulait rapidement avec son trop plein de question existentielles. Seuls Leah, Jacob et Paul le supportaient.

Cependant, Seth a rapidement apprit à garder autant que possible ses pensées privées pour lui. Et si il fait maintenant parti intégrante de la meute, il ne brille pas pour ses exploits pendant les traques. Ce serait plutôt le contraire.

_0°0°0_

Sam conduit les membres de sa meute d'une façon savamment orchestrée. Ils sont après un groupe de vampire qui a posé pas mal de souci aux pêcheurs de Forks. Apparemment les sangs froid ont entendus parler de la ville et s'y aventurent par curiosité, clan après clan. Seulement ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de grignoter.

_« - Jacob, Leah, occupez vous des deux de gauche. Jared, Seth, ceux de droite. Quil et Embry, dispersez les. Paul et moi on dévie vers l'est. On va le coincer. »_

Assure l'alpha en coupant à travers le bois. Paul le suit sans peine, flairant aisément l'odeur du fuyard. Le chef. Sam et lui slaloment entre les arbres, évitant gracieusement les troncs morts. Lorsque le vampire est à porté de vue, Paul accélère, Sam sur les talons. L'alpha est un peu gêné par sa carrure plus large dans cette partie dense de la forêt mais ne décélère pas pour autant. Mais il sait combien son bêta aime déchiqueter les sangsues, donc quand il fonce comme un beau diable sur sa proie, il le laisse toujours faire. Paul s'élance au-dessus du sang froid et le pousse violement de ses pattes antérieures. Le vampire mord la poussière et sans perdre une seconde, Sam saute au-dessus de lui. Plantant ses crocs dans son épaule, il l'agrippe et le soulève du sol, l'envoyant valser dans les airs. Paul décolle, l'attrapant en plein vol et utilise à nouveau sa technique destructrice. En trente secondes, s'en ai fini de lui. Seulement les deux loups relèvent brusquement la tête, les autres se disputent. Paul grogne quand il entend Jared s'en prendre à Seth, ils partent alors à grandes enjambés pour les rejoindre.

_« - Jared…_

_- Reste en dehors de ça ! »_

Jappe-t-il rageusement en direction de Leah qui tente de défendre son frère sans grand succès. Apparemment, Seth s'est trompé de direction et a gêné Jared dans l'ordre qu'avait donné Sam. C'est elle qui a rattrapé le coup, aidée de Jacob, en anéantissant leurs deux sangsues. Jared ne compte pas en rester là. Il grogne sourdement en face de Seth, empiétant volontairement son espace vital pour lui faire peur, le dominer. En rage, il crie tel un fou.

_« - Tu sais pas faire la différence entre ta droite et ta gauche ?_

_- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas…_

_- Pas quoi ? T'es con où tu le fais exprès ? »_

Sam et Paul arrivent rapidement à leur hauteur. L'alpha tourne la tête vers son second. Paul ne dit rien à propos de ce qui se passe. Mais Sam se doute qu'il bloque ses pensées. Il sent bien que Paul n'apprécie pas trop le fait que Jared s'en prenne à Seth de cette façon. Il tente de calmer le jeu en demandant à Jared de se radoucir mais celui-ci ne fait que grogner encore plus. Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, Seth est couché en face de Jared, position de soumission qui indique qu'il s'en veut, et est surtout effrayé. Il n'a pas trop envie que Jared le morde. Effectivement, celui-ci claque férocement des crocs de façon menaçante.

Alors que Sam ralenti, il sent qu'au contraire Paul accélère.

_« - Paul ! »_

À peine a-t-il prononcé son prénom, le loup au pelage gris bondit. Jared n'a pas le temps de tourner la tête dans sa direction que Paul lui rentre dedans. Perdant l'équilibre Jared tombe et roule au sol sous la violence du choque. Paul revient à la charge alors qu'il va se relever et lui plante férocement les crocs dans l'épaule. Un hurlement de douleur rempli le bois. Paul le lâche et reste au-dessus de lui, tout crocs dehors. Il le fixe de ses prunelles grises intenses et grogne.

_« - C'est la dernière fois que tu t'en prend à lui comme ça. Comprit ?_

_- Il a qu'à être moins débile !_

_- La dernière ! »_

Le grognement que Paul lâche à ce moment là raisonne comme un orage éclatant au loin. Jared le repousse brusquement de ses pates antérieures et se dégage de son emprise, l'envie de contrecarrer s'étant enfouit bien profond dans sa tête. Paul lui ne décolère pas, quand il est parti peu de choses l'arrêtent. Anticipant une nouvelle attaque Sam saute entre eux. Paul se met alors à tourner en rond derrière lui comme un lion en cage, ne retenant pas ses pensés sur ce qu'il fera à Jared si il lui reprend de se conduire de cette façon. Ils peuvent tous percevoir le soulagement de Jared qui sait avoir échappé à plusieurs autres morsures féroces. Ça arrive assez souvent qu'ils se battent à cause d'un différent, l'inconvénient d'une meute à dominance numérique mâle. Mais en général ils ne s'en formalisent pas. C'est une meute de loup après tout. Sam s'assoit en face de Jared, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Quil est allongé calmement et observe la scène aux côtés de Leah, Embry, désinvolte, roule sur le dos et profite d'un soleil qui filtre entre les branches. Jacob se gratouille la queue avec ses dents et Seth rejoint lentement Paul qui finit par s'assoir. Arrivé près de lui il lui léchouille gentiment les poils au niveau du cou pour l'apaiser. Le loup gris incline la tête et lâche un coup de langue contre le côté droit de la face du louveteau. Ils sentent tous cependant qu'il n'est toujours pas calmé.

_« - Paul a raison sur un point. »_

Commence calmement Sam.

_« - Seth n'est encore qu'un louveteau, tu peux pas te permettre de lui brailler dessus comme ça. »_

En plus du fait qu'il n'ai rejoint la meute que depuis deux mois, son jeune âge et le fait qu'il soit inexpérimenté n'aident en rien à son intégration. Sam tourne la tête vers Seth et Paul.

_« - Va te calmer un peu Paul. Seth, tu peux partir avec lui mais reviens me voir avant de rentrer chez toi. »_

Seth acquiesce et suit Paul qui s'en va à pas lents sans broncher. La voix de Quil raisonne la première dans leur tête.

_« - Je l'avais dis, garde rapprochée ! _

_- Tu sais bien que Paul c'est une vrai brute. (Embry)_

__- Ouais..____. (Jared)__

__- Mais comme ça t'as reçu une bonne leçon! (Leah)__

__- A l'avenir, évitez de vous en prendre au petit. (Sam)__

__- Sérieusement Jared à quoi tu pensais mec... (Jacob) _»_

Paul grogne légèrement, agacé, et commence à courir. Tant qu'ils seront sous leur forme animale, il les entendra. Même si il s'éloigne assez d'eux. Ça l'agace. Seth court calmement à ses côtés, sentant l'esprit de Paul s'alléger au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent. Il sait bien qu'il aime ça, sentir le vent dans ses poils, la terre s'affaisser sous ses foulées. L'impression de liberté absolue. Paul tourne la tête vers Seth et lui sourit, enfin calmé. Sa seule présence a suffit à l'apaiser.

Ils débouchent devant la grande rivière qui sépare leur territoire de celui des Cullen. Les voix des autres se sont éteintes, ils ont du courir une bonne demi heure. Paul pose la patte sur le dos de Seth et le fait volontairement tomber. Le petit loup couleur sable roule sur le ventre. Paul passe au-dessus de lui et lui mordille l'oreille. Parfois ça leur fait du bien de jouer comme ça, insouciants. Seth lève la tête et Paul se couche. Roulant ensuite sur le dos, il lève le museau vers Seth et glapi joyeusement. Seth se lève et saute sur lui, se couchant de travers sur son ventre. Ils restent un moment comme ça, silencieux. Puis Paul se tourne sur le côté et éternue, ce qui fait rigoler son ami qui ramène la tête à son niveau et lèche son museau couvert de terre.

_« - Tu pense que Sam va m'engueuler ? »_

Demande-t-il en se calant contre lui. Paul pose la tête contre la sienne.

_« - Très certainement, mais il va pas te mordre. »_

Fait-il en rigolant. Puis il reprend un ton sérieux.

_« - A part le mâle alpha personne n'a le droit de t'engueuler comme Jared l'a fait._

_- Oui mais j'ai commis une erreur._

_- Oui et ? Tu l'aurais laissé te mordre pour ça ? Si tu commence à te laisser marcher dessus tu vas devenir le membre oméga._

_- Ca veut dire quoi ?_

_- Dans une meute c'est le souffre douleur, le bouc émissaire. Tout retombe sur lui._

_- Dans la notre, qui c'est ?_

_- Toi, si tu te laisse faire. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un te cherche des noises tu réfléchis pas, tu grognes puis si il lâche pas l'affaire, tu commences à mordre._

_- Mais je suis pas de taille, je vais me faire bouffer tout cru._

_- C'est à toi de te faire ta place dans la meute Seth._

_- Oui mais je suis pas comme toi._

_- Dis moi, t'as envie de rester le p'tit louveteau sur lequel on aboie combien de temps? Pendant les traques on te fera pas de cadeau. Une erreur peut mettre tes frères en danger. Tu __**dois**__ te faire ta place, c'est vital._

_- Alors apprend moi. »_

Fait un Seth décidé en se relevant.

_« - Apprend moi à être un bon loup._

_- Ok, première chose : l'écoute. Je pense que Sam va te le rappeler quand t'ira le voir. Tu dois le ressentir, lui et autres membres de la meute._

_- D'accord._

_- La deuxième : la hargne. »_

Illustrant son propos Paul se relève prestement et se met debout devant Seth, le fixant en grognant. Il claque des crocs et Seth se couche instantanément. Posant la tête entre les pattes et abaissant les oreilles. Paul explose de rire et se couche en face de lui, lui léchant le museau puis la tête pour le rassurer. Il dit doucement.

_« - C'est une attitude que dois perdre. La soumission, sauf face à Sam, est à bannir. _

_- Oui mais tu fais peur._

_- Quand tu grandiras, je suis sûr qu'on te craindra toi aussi. »_

_0°0°0_

_Environs deux ans plus tard._

Seth arrive au niveau de Paul, il lève le museau vers lui et lâche un léger glapissement. Ils ont fini leur ronde et sont debout en haut d'une falaise d'où ils ont pleine vue sur le territoire calme des Cullen. Paul baisse la tête vers lui, sa langue se presse contre sa joue et remonte jusqu'à son oreille. Il le lèche gentiment à plusieurs reprises, lui tirant un petit rire. Seth s'ébroue en rigolant. Il s'échappe des attentions humides de Paul et lui saute dessus, posant ses pattes avant contre son dos. Paul lui donne un coup de museau, le repoussant gentiment. Cela fait deux ans que Seth a rejoint la meute. Lui a certes grandit physiquement, il mesure pratiquement la même taille que Paul, à 5 cm près, et a maintenant de larges épaules et un corps pour lequel n'importe qui se damnerait. Cependant son loup, lui, n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Pourtant il est fort, rapide et a acquis de l'expérience. Il est devenu un chasseur à la hauteur de tous les autres mais reste un néanmoins un chiot à leurs yeux à cause de sa taille.

Seth se positionne de nouveau au coté de Paul, son impatience transparait dans sa voix.

_« - Prêt à prendre ta raclée ? »_

Paul baisse de nouveau le visage vers lui, lui lançant un rire moqueur. Puis reportant son regard sur l'horizon il répond calmement.

_« - Cette fois, je te laisserais pas gagner mon cœur. _

_- Je vais te mettre une de ses hontes !_

_- Sérieusement ? »_

Demande l'aîné visiblement amusé que son cadet pense pouvoir le semer. Seth lève les yeux vers Paul qui ne détourne pas son regard du territoire des Cullen. Il demande.

_« - Prêt ?_

_- Go ! »_

S'écrit Seth en partant en trombe. Paul doit avouer ne pas l'avoir senti venir. Seth peu être tellement impulsif. Puis il a de l'énergie à en revendre. Se détournant de l'horizon il lui emboite le pas et le rattrape assez vite.

_« - T'es un tricheur, comme ta sœur !_

_- Chouineur ! »_

Plaisante le plus jeune. Paul commence à prendre de l'avance mais Seth prend un raccourci à travers la végétation. Etant plus petit que les autres il a apprit à se servir plus de sa cervelle que de sa force physique. Montant sur une petite colline, il saute au-dessus de Paul et lui coupe la route. L'aîné perd l'équilibre et tombe, roule boulant dans les feuilles qui se soulèvent à cette agitation. Seth s'esclaffe de rire puis reprend d'un coup son sérieux en sentant Paul se tendre en se relevant. Leur course folle mais surtout les déviations du plus jeune les ont mené hors de leur territoire. Paul s'ébroue et se rapproche de Seth, attentif au moindre bruit. Ils sentent clairement l'odeur de vampires non loin d'eux. Quelques secondes passent, puis Seth se détend, reconnaissant l'odeur particulière des Cullen. Il jappe et trottine gaiement vers eux. Paul le suit mollement, grognant d'avance. Arrivé à leur niveau, Seth interpelle Edward qui parait surprit mais pas vraiment dérangé de les voir.

_« - Salut Ed ! Ca va ? »_

« - Seth, tu n'a pas changé.

- C'est vrai ! Toujours aussi rikiki. »

Lance la voix enjouée d'Emmett, qui arrive vers eux. Paul le toise. Baissant la tête en courbant l'échine comme si il se préparait à l'attaque. Pourtant il ne grogne pas et se contente de l'insulter mentalement. Expirant fortement il fait remuer les feuilles devant lui. Il n'aime pas trop que les autres se moquent de la petite taille de son Seth. De son point de vu, tout en lui est parfait… sauf peut-être cette habitude de parler la bouche pleine. Seth lève un regard qui se veut répréhensif vers lui puis, rieur, demande.

_« - Alors, vous chassez quoi ? »_

« - Des biches.

- Il disent quoi ?

- Paul te salue. »

Taquine Edward avec un léger sourire en coin, tournant le visage vers son frère mais gardant l'œil sur le loup gris imprévisible. Emmett esquisse un sourire qui dévoile ses dents de prédateur, lisant le sens caché de ses mots. Reportant entièrement son attention sur Emmett, Edward ajoute.

« - Et Seth se demande ce qu'on cherche de bon comme gibier.

- Oh… Habituellement j'aime bien les ours ou les grizzlis. Mais vu sa taille, il pourrait aussi faire l'affaire. »

Emmett quitte Paul du regard et adresse un petit sourire à Seth qui glapi joyeusement. Edward n'a pas besoin d'expliquer qu'il rigole de la blague. Sous l'atmosphère amicale Seth se rapproche d'eux, naturellement. Contrairement aux autres de la meute il ne considère pas les Cullen comme des ennemis. Emmett, qui voit plus en lui un animal de compagnie qu'un ennemi, se rapproche et s'apprête à poser la main contre sa tête. Chose qui, ne dérangeant pas Seth, contrarie incontestablement Paul. Il retrousse les babines et se redresse le poil hérissé. Il commence à grogner sourdement. Edward hausse un sourcil en interceptant ses pensés et stoppe son frère.

« - Emmett… Ne le touche pas.

- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de lui faire des gratouilles ? »

_« - Il le touche, j'le bouffe ! _

_- Paul ... »_

La menace de Paul s'accompagne de quelques claquements de dents. La tension est maintenant palpable mais Emmett, malgré le fait qu'il se tienne prêt à se défendre si une attaque survient, ne se défait pas de son petit sourire. De même qu'Edward. D'ailleurs, le vampire aux cheveux cuivrés répond calmement.

« - Non. À moins que tu ne veuilles perdre un bras. On ne va pas risquer de briser le traité pour une gratouille… Il semblerait que notre très cher Paul se soit imprégné. Hargneux comme il l'est, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu touches sa moitié.

- Tien tien, chez les loups aussi y a des gays ? »

_« - Pourquoi il l'ouvre l'autre, les vampires c'est tous des tapettes. Dis lui que je l'emmerde ! »_

Des grognement et des claquements de crocs accompagnent ses mots, comme si Emmett pouvait l'entendre vociférer. Edward se retient d'exploser de rire tandis que Paul s'agite. Seth reste calme et apaise mentalement son aîné, tentant de contenir au mieux le lancement d'une attaque. Emmett continue en souriant, dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés à Paul.

« - Je suis désolé pour toi Seth. »

Se balançant d'un air menaçant sur ses pattes Paul lâche une litanie d'insultes toutes plus impressionnantes et grossières les unes que les autres. Là, Edward et Seth regrettent vraiment de partager un lien psychique avec lui. Il fini par reculer lentement en expirant fortement l'air par ses narines, faisant vaciller la végétation.

_« - Viens Seth, on y vas. »_

« - Au plaisir…

- Quoi, ils s'en vont déjà ? Vous partez faire des bébés ? »

Emmett est joueur, même un peu trop. Paul se retourne excédé et claque méchamment des crocs avant de bondir et disparaitre derrière les arbres et les buissons. Le petit loup sablé le suit, adressant un hochement de tête aux vampires avant de disparaitre à son tour dans la verdure. Emmett met les mains en porte voix et hurle.

« - Bon courage Seth ! »

Un grognement sourd lui répond. Edward rigole légèrement, ayant clairement entendu la réponse cinglante de Paul, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

« - Tu sais que si Seth ne le retenait pas, il t'aurait infligé pas mal de blessures.

- L'idée me plait assez, il est puissant, on se serait amusé… Puis tu sais bien que j'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien avec lequel je pourrais utiliser toutes mes capacités.

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup que Paul te ramène la baballe. Il risquerait surtout de te décrocher les tiennes. »

Edward explose de rire, très fière de sa vanne. Emmett fronce des sourcils et le bouscule. Mais il se détourne vite d'Edward en entendant les battements lointains d'un cœur.

« - Un ours. »

Murmure-t-il après avoir humé l'air. Sans rien ajouter il s'élance dans la direction de la bête, Edward sur les talons.

* * *

><p>Alala... Qui ne voudrait pas d'un loup comme Paul pour lui tenir chaud ?^^<p>

Aller, à vos claviers !


	7. Soirées excitantes

Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre, il s'est rien passé de **_vraiment_** palpitant dans le précédent mais dites vous que celui là porte bien son titre.

_Enjoy ;)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : Soirées excitantes.<span>**

« - Paul, ils ont raison. »

Lâche précautionneusement le cadet. Il lève un regard incertain vers son aîné qui tourne la tête vers lui et le fixe, fronçant des sourcils. Seth sait que si il devait supporter son regard, il ne réussirait pas à se confier. Les yeux sombres et luisants du béta étaient bien trop perçants, profonds. Détournant la tête il reporte donc son regard sur ses pieds et se mord la lèvre avant de préciser.

« - Les autres… quand ils disent que t'es trop agressif… enfin, c'est vrai… T'es pas très sympas avec eux.

- Je m'en fiche des autres. »

Claque sèchement la voix de l'aîné. Interrompant net les arguments hasardeux du plus jeune. Aussi sympathique qu'ils puissent être Jared, Embry et Quil tapent continuellement Paul sur le système. Il en ai même venu à se demander si ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Bref, que sa moitié prenne le parti des autres à défaut du sien l'agace légèrement. Seth se pince fortement les lèvres et se redresse, ramenant ses mains entre ses cuisses comme si il avait subitement froid. Et s'acharnant à garder son regard posé sur ses pieds. Paul est impulsif. Sa relation avec Seth, bien qu'elle l'ai aidé à évoluer, n'a pas totalement arrangé les choses. Il reste méfiant, distant, et facilement irritable dès qu'on prononce le nom de l'objet de son imprégnation. Il n'y a qu'avec Seth qu'il se sent entièrement soulagé, apaisé et libre.

« - Seth… »

Fait-il doucement. Mais le cadet se complait dans son silence et son obstination, comme boudeur.

« - Seth ! Regarde-moi ! »

S'énerve-t-il. Mais le cadet n'y est pas décidé, au contraire. Seth se lève précipitamment, détalant comme un voleur, sans demander son reste. Paul, vif et réactif, l'imite et le rattrape violement par le bras. Seth se dégage à la volée en lui lançant un regard sombre et accablant.

« - Tu me fais mal !

- C'est toi qui me blesse. »

La voix de Paul n'est qu'un murmure qui se perd dans la nuit tombant sur la forêt. La lumière nocturne filtrant par les espaces entre les branches éclairent joliment son visage. Juste assez pour que Seth ne perçoive la détresse naissante dans le regard de sa moitié. Paul baisse la tête, ne voulant pas trahir l'image de dur qu'il a mit tant de temps à bâtir en se montrant faible. Néanmoins, sa voix faillit encore.

« - Je ne comprend pas ta réaction. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? C'est à cause de mon attitude avec la sangsue la dernière fois ? »

Un poids très lourd s'installe dans la poitrine de Seth. Devant lui, un Paul incertain et tremblant. Peinant à garder un rythme respiratoire normal. Seth craint d'abord qu'il ne perde le control sous la colère et se transforme mais rien ne vient. Il réalise bien vite que cette émotion n'est pas en lui. Non en ce moment, c'est le doute qui habite son aîné.

« - Si c'est le cas dis le moi, je veux pas te décevoir. »

Le visage du cadet se décompose à l'entende de cette phrase. Paul ne l'a jamais déçu. Jamais. Prit de remords, il se réfugie immédiatement contre son corps brulant. Passant les bras autour de sa taille et le serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut. Paul lui retourne timidement l'étreinte. Posant sa tête contre son épaule Seth débite confus.

« - Non… Non et non. Je suis désolé, je suis bête, t'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne m'a jamais déçu et ça n'arrivera pas. C'est juste que… »

Il se redresse, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu peux être tellement froid et brutal avec les autres que…

- Je suis comme ça et rien ne me changera. Mais, les _autres _ne sont pas _toi, _Seth. Jamais je ne te blesserais, ça équivaudrait à me tirer une balle dans le pied. Ne doute pas de moi ou de mes sentiments à ton égard, s'il te plait.

- Pardon. C'était pas du tout ça. C'est juste que… j'en ai marre qu'on me dise que j'ai tiré le mauvais lot avec toi. Que t'es lunatique, agressif et …

- Tu voudrais que je change mon caractère ?

- Non ! Juste que… tu sois plus sympas, tu vois. »

Paul pousse légèrement les lèvres en avant. Formant une jolie grimace qui montre à quel point cette perspective lui parait douteuse. Seth esquisse un léger sourire et le prend par la main.

« - Ca ira si tu commençais juste par dire 'Bonjour' et 'Au revoir' aux gens.

- C'est pas de la sympathie ça, mais de la politesse. Et à défaut d'avoir l'un, j'ai l'autre.

- Saluer un vendeur en brayant _'Rentre chez ta mère' _c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appel être poli. »

Sourit-il en revenant dans les bras de son aîné. Paul le retourne et l'enlace, posant le menton contre son crâne.

« - Je m'adressais à Embry.

- C'est ça je te crois !

- Seth… »

Il prononce doucement son prénom en le prenant par les épaules pour le retourner. Son regard se glue dans le sien devant la nécessité de mettre une certaine chose au clair.

« - Ne doute plus jamais de moi de cette façon… ça fait trop mal.

- Je m'excuse Paul. Je suis désolé.

- Je sais. Sauf que la prochaine fois je te bâillonne et je montre à quel point je peux être doux avec quelqu'un.

- En me bâillonnant ?

- Hum, hum. Toi qui aime tant parler, ça te fera une punition.

- Je crois savoir que t'as déjà trouvé un autre moyen de me faire taire. Non ? »

Question rhétorique. Paul esquisse un sourire carnassier en se rapprochant de son cadet. Ses mains se posent contre ses hanches, épousant parfaitement leur forme. Le destin a été jusqu'à les façonner l'un pour l'autre. Ainsi, lorsque Seth presse son corps contre le sien ils semblent s'emboiter comme deux pièces du même puzzle. Le plus jeune relève le visage, effleurant le menton de son aîné du bout de son nez. Paul se défait de son sourire et retrouve un visage neutre. Il se mord la lèvre, le regard passant de la bouche offerte du cadet à ses iris ardentes. Seth, les bras prisonniers contre le torse de Paul, rapproche son visage du tien, impatient. Paul s'amuse toujours à le faire languir. Outre le fait que ça double son rythme cardiaque et lui échauffe agréablement les veines et le bas ventre, il déteste ça. Il déteste attendre. Paul déplace une main dans le creux de son dos, levant des frissons sur sa peau brulante. Seth murmure son prénom, soufflant inconsciemment contre ses lèvres. Paul sourit imperceptiblement, content de son effet, avant d'happer doucereusement les lèvres du cadet entre les siennes. Seth ferme les yeux, profitant du doux contact et penche la tête. Ses mains trouvent leur place autour de la taille de Paul alors qu'il entrouvre les lèvres. Paul sépare aussi les siennes, laissant flirter sa langue contre la peau souple de son cadet. Cadet qui est loin de rester inactif. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds dans un soucis inutile d'être à la même hauteur que lui, Seth repousse son muscle buccal du sien, le renvoyant dans sa bouche, et vient le taquiner. Paul étouffe un rire contre ses lèvres et laisse le plus jeune mener la danse. Au début l'échange est doux et langoureux mais bien vite, il devient fiévreux. Sur ce point là ils se ressemblent beaucoup, aussi fougueux l'un que l'autre. Le destin fait décidément très bien les choses. À une différence près, si Paul se retient un minimum de donner libre court à ses instincts primaires, Seth n'en fait rien. Glissant une main entre leur corps il tente d'empoigner une partie bien trop sensible de l'anatomie de son aîné. Parant le coup, Paul lui agrippe le poignet et se recule en rigolant. Ces temps-ci il, en ai à éviter les assauts de Seth comme un ado timide, de peur qu'ils n'aillent trop loin. Seth lui adresse un léger sourire en coin.

« - Je finirais par t'avoir, tu verras. »

Le chasseur qui se fait chasser pense-t-il. Agitant un index réprobateur, Paul utilise la prise sur son poignet pour le retourner. Il le prend dans ses bras, reprenant la position dans laquelle ils étaient il y a quelques minutes de cela. Son regard traine dans la semi obscurité et il dit doucement.

« - On devrait rentrer. »

Seth acquiesce sans brocher. Paul donne un léger coup de bassin en le lâchant. Seth se retourne vers lui, l'œil pétillant. Sans aucune pudeur, il détache les boutons de son short qui tombe mollement à ses chevilles avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil. Avec ça, il aura tout essayé pour émoustiller l'aîné. C'est devenu son passe temps préféré. Et vu la gêne peinte sur le visage de Paul ça fonctionnait, apparemment. Il roule des yeux et se retourne, soudainement à l'étroit dans son jean. Il se déshabille tandis que Seth noue son short à sa cuisse et demande moqueur.

« - Alors mon amour, la bête a montré le bout de son nez ?

- La ferme, c'est pas drôle tu me pousses à bout. Je vais finir par abuser de toi.

- Mais je ne demande que ça ! »

Lance-t-il joyeusement. Paul grogne. Baragouinant quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un _'Tu rigoleras moins le moment venu'_. Seth s'esclaffe d'un rire qui s'estompe net au moment où ses pattes de loups touchent le sol. Paul effectue un flip arrière et explose dans les airs, retombant à son tour sur ses pattes. Il secoue énergiquement sa fourrure. Seth le fixe, lâchant un léger grondement.

_« - Frimeur… _

_- J'y peux rien, je suis trop bon. »_

Seth tourne la tête et s'élance à travers deux arbres. Paul ricane et le suit. Ils trottinent tranquillement suivant le chemin du retour. A mi parcourt, Paul sens Seth changer d'avis. Il marque donc un temps d'arrêt devant l'hésitation du plus jeune. Il demande en se tournant vers lui.

_« - Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je … y a un truc que je veux vraiment faire avec toi._

_- Seth on en a déjà parlé. Je pense qu'on devrait encore attendre un peu._

_- Mais non, pas ça ! Une _autre_ chose._

_- Ah…Désolé. C'est quoi ?_

_- Suis-moi._

_- Où ? »_

Sa question reste veine. Pourtant il s'exécute et suit le cadet qui les emmène dans les hauteurs. Seth ralenti et passe à travers des fougères, laissant sa trace. Paul vient s'assoir tranquillement près de lui. Ils sont sur la colline où Edward avait guetté lors de la bataille contre les nouveau-nés. L'horizon s'étend devant eux. Merveilleusement infini.

_« - La lune est pleine, c'est parfait. _

_- Parfait pour quoi ? »_

Lui laissant à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, Seth renverse la tête en rabattant ses oreilles vers l'arrière. Le museau pointant vers le ciel, il ouvre légèrement la gueule et laisse un cri perçant sortir de sa gorge. Paul penche la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas très bien où il veut en venir. Puis très vite, l'intensité des hurlements de sa moitié fait écho à son âme. Tout son être frémit alors que le cri de Seth se perd dans le vent. Le loup gris prend totalement contrôle de l'esprit de Paul, répondant désespérément au cri de son âme sœur. Seth se joint à Paul, et leurs timbres se mêlent dans la fraicheur de l'air, trainant la sonorité de leurs hurlements jusqu'à la réserve. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, leur loups expriment à la terre entière ce lien si puissant qui les uni. L'imprégnation. Ou dans leur cas, la double emprunte de l'amour.

Leah se retourne vivement, dans un premier temps, effrayée. Elle a parfaitement reconnu le hurlement de son frère et a pensé qu'il était en danger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne perçoive celui de Paul. Retroussant la lèvre en signe de dégout, elle reporte son attention sur sa nourriture. Bella jette un coup d'œil curieux à Jacob qui lève la tête vers elle et sourit. Il explique calmement.

« - C'est Paul et Seth.

- Pourquoi hurlent-ils à la mort ?

- Ils hurlent à la lune, pas à la mort. Tu sais, les loups font ça assez souvent. C'est une façon de resserrer les liens dans une meute d'hurler à la lune.

- Sauf que là il ne s'agit pas de la meute. »

Claque Leah mécontente. Elle a fini par accepter l'imprégnation de Paul, en grande partie à cause de Seth. Mais leur démonstration d'amour la mettent toujours mal à l'aise. Lui rappelant qu'elle a perdu celui qu'elle aimait à cause d'une fichue imprégnation. Imprégnation grâce à qui elle-même aurait pu survivre plus facilement à ça, mais qui refusait de se manifester chez elle. Jacob n'y prête pas attention mais répond à la question silencieuse qu'a fait naitre cette question en son amie.

« - En fait, on peut dire… que leur loups viennent de s'unir. Le cri commun qu'ils ont poussé était transcendant. Je l'ai senti. Tous les loups l'ont senti raisonner en eux. Et ceux qui se sont déjà imprégnés ont du ressentir un besoin vital de se rapprocher de leur moitié, au moment même où ils l'ont entendu. C'est le cri de l'amour, le vrai. »

Bella hoche la tête. Prudente quant à l'attitude à adopter avec Jacob mais conquise par ses explications et la beauté de la chose. Leah et Jacob tournent les yeux vers la lune qui réapparait derrière de fin nuages. Ce cri de l'amour a résonné creux en eux.

_0°0°0_

Les huit loups de la meute fendent la forêt à un vitesse hallucinante. Ils sont à la poursuite d'un vampire femelle aux yeux couleur ambre. Ils pensent qu'elle fait partie du clan des Cullen, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle Sam n'ordonne pas de la réduire en pièce. Au lieu de cela, ils s'évertuent à la renvoyer vers le territoire des vampires. Seulement ils ignorent une chose, c'est l'âme sœur de Laurent. Elle tourne la tête et pose son regard assassin sur le plus petit des membres. Sam capte le geste.

_« - Seth, reste en retrait. »_

Le louveteau s'exécute et décélère. Leah intervient.

_« - Elle est bizarre. Elle agit comme la sangsue rouquine revancharde._

_- Leah à raison. On dirait qu'elle joue avec nous Sam. (Jacob)_

_- Je sais…_

_- Quoi, on va pas la laisser s'approprier notre territoire ! »_

S'insurge Jared. Ils ne s'arrêtent pas de courir. Paul lance un œil vers Sam.

_« - On fait quoi ?_

_- On se sépare. Leah, Seth, Embry, changez de trajectoire. Passez par les collines à l'est et dispersez vous. Jacob, Jared, continuez via l'aille ouest de la forêt. Restez à une cinquantaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Paul avec moi. Je la devance et on l'encercle. Si on arrive pas à la faire rejoindre les Cullen alors il ne reste qu'une solution. »_

Ils acquiescent tous et s'exécutent, se dispersant. Tanya est visiblement troublée par cet éclatement de la meute. Son plan se complique quelque peu. Elle sait que les loups peuvent surgir de nulle part et l'anéantir avant que sa vengeance ne soit accomplie. Elle décide de bifurquer et de regagner le territoire de ses amis au plus vite. Lorsqu'elle arrive à dix mètres de la grande rivière qui sépare les deux territoires Jared, Paul et Jacob sortent du couvert des bois en même temps que Leah et Seth. Prise au milieu des loups elle lève la tête et bondit. Les cinq loups, enragés, suivent son mouvement et décollent aussi. Les crocs de Paul claquent à deux centimètres de son talon mais elle lui échappe en se réfugiant en haut d'un arbre. Les loups retombent sur leur pattes et tournent aux pieds du grand arbre. Sam, Embry et Quil les ayant rejoint. Ils sont tous en effervescence.

_« - Merde ! (Embry) _

_- La saleté ! (Paul)_

_- On fait quoi ? (Leah)_

_- On attend le bon moment.(Sam)_

_- Bon sang, si je l'attrape elle va le sentir passer !(Jared) »_

Haut perchée, elle se permet un sourire mesquin. Puis, poussée par la folie de la vengeance, elle se déloge de son arbre et se laisse tomber droit vers Seth.

_« - Ecartes-toi ! »_

L'ordre de l'alpha fait écho dans tout son corps et Seth fait un bon de dix mètres vers la droite. Leah le ressent et bouge en même temps que lui. Tanya atterrie aux sol et c'est le déclique. Jared, Paul, Jacob et Embry se ruent vers elle. D'un revers de bras elle se débarrasse d'Embry. Seulement Jacob lui atterri en plein torse, la faisant chuter au sol. Paul a le malheur de se retrouver un peu trop près. Elle agrippe sa patte à deux mains et le tire brusquement, déchirant presque ses tendons. Jared dépose son énorme patoche sur son visage et elle lâche aussitôt sa prise.

« - Ne la tuez pas ! »

Sam relève la tête de la scène qui se déroule devant lui pour poser les yeux sur le propriétaire de la voix. Carlisle les regarde depuis l'autre côté de la berge, impuissant.

_« - Attendez. »_

Les loups se figent d'abord sous l'intensité de l'agacement de l'alpha. Ils ont du mal à résister à cet ordre. Sam reprend sa forme humaine et hurle.

« - Si elle est avec vous, elle a violé le traité !

- Ce n'est pas une Cullen, mais c'est notre amie. Elle était, la compagne de Laurent. »

_« - La sangsue à dreads ? (Jacob)_

_- Mais ça fait plus de deux ans ! (Quil)_

_- Alors elle venait se venger ? (Seth)_

_- Et nous devons l'épargner ?(Jared) »_

Sam lève la main agacé. Un geste brusque qui a pour effet de stopper les interrogations de ses frères. Carlisle continu.

« - Nous nous occuperons de la ramener à l'ordre. Laissez lui la vie sauve. »

Les regards perçant des loups se braquent vers leur chef qui hésite quant à sa décision. Tanya profite de ce moment de confusion et repousse violement les loups qui la maintiennent. Aussi vive qu'une couleuvre, elle se lève et se propulse de l'autre côté de la berge. Retrouvant Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie qui passe un bras autour de son épaule en la réprimandant.

« - C'était du suicide Anna, ils auraient pu t'anéantir.

- Ils ont tués Laurent…»

Est tout ce qu'elle peut dire en regardant l'ennemi de l'autre côté, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu en faire souffrir au moins un.

« - Merci Sam.

- Vous nous êtes redevables. Qu'elle ne foule plus jamais le sol des Quileute, ou elle mourra. »

Carlisle hoche la tête. Sam tourne le regard vers la meute qui attend patiemment. Patiemment, pas vraiment le bon mot. Paul tourne en rond derrière Jacob, surexcité. Il semble boiter légèrement mais ne quitte pas Tanya du regard. Résistant difficilement à l'envie de passer de l'autre côté de la rivière régler son compte à la sangsue qui ose les narguer. D'ailleurs son trop plein d'énergie affecte les autres qui commencent aussi à s'agiter. Sam lui aussi, même dans sa forme humaine, peine à garder son calme. Il fini par se détourner des Cullen et repartir vers le bois en courant.

« - On rentre ! »

_0°0°0_

Dans l'après midi, Paul passe chercher Seth au lycée. Le plus jeune a terminé les cours et Paul ne peut plus résister à l'envie d'être près de lui. Il se tien debout devant les grilles, impatient. La frimousse de Seth fini par apparaitre parmi les autres élèves. Il remarque aussi Quil, Embry et Jared mais son regard revient bien vite vers Seth. À son entrée au lycée, il est devenu bien trop populaire selon Paul. Et les filles qui l'entourent ne lui posent aucun problème, non. Ceux à qui il a envie d'arracher la tête sont les mecs, notamment Lay. Le garçon qui s'en prenait tout le temps à Seth au collège et qui avait été fasciné par lui et son physique plutôt avantageux après sa transformation. Paul grogne lorsque Lay offre une accolade amicale à _son _Seth et plonge les mains dans ses poches. Seth, ayant senti sa présence, tourne le visage dans sa direction. Paul hoche la tête. En moins d'une minute, Seth est en face de lui, souriant.

« - Hey !

- Salut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Demande le cadet étonné. Il replace son cartable sur son épaule et répond d'un signe de main à une de ses camarades de classe avant de retourner son attention vers Paul. Paul lui prend la main, liant ses doigts aux siens, et répond en le tirant avec lui.

« - Je viens chercher mon mec. Ça te dis, un ciné ?

- On va voir quoi ?

- Je m'en fiche. Les Schtroumpfs, Rintintin, vraiment peu importe. Tant que ça parle pas de vampire, je risque de pas me contenir. »

Le rire sonore de Seth s'élève, puis il acquiesce en plaisantant.

« - On va éviter Fright Night alors. »

Ils arrivent à la voiture et Paul ouvre la portière à Seth, passant ensuite côté conducteur. Il met le contact et démarre.

Tout en se concentrant sur la route il demande.

« - Alors, ton pote Lay te quitte plus ?

- M'en parle pas c'est une plaie. Mais tu sais bien que j'aime pas jarter les gens.

- Mouais. T'as qu'à me le dire et je l'évince moi.

- Je crois qu'il s'en passera. »

Rigole le plus jeune.

_0°0°0_

Le film n'a pas vraiment calmé Paul. Seth a cru que le trainer voir l'Age de glace, lui changerait les idées. Mais apparemment, voir les dinosaures traquer les protagonistes l'a remit devant sa condition de chasseur. Ils sont allés manger pas trop loin du cinéma et ont reprit la route vers la réserve.

Seth lance un œil à Paul qui se frotte le poignet en attendant que le feu passe au vert.

« - Alors ton bras, ça va mieux ?

- Ouais, j'ai cru qu'elle m'avait détruit mais ça va. »

Fait-il en bougeant la main, repensant à la douleur insupportable du matin dans son poignet. Puis distrait, il lance. Un sourire légèrement mesquin sur le visage.

« - Si jamais elle se repointe à La Push, je la déglingue.

- Rah, c'que tu peux être rancunier. »

Soupire Seth. Paul tourne le visage vers lui et le toise. Une première… Seth roule des yeux, étonné, mais conscient que son aîné est encore sous le coup de la traque et de la séance de ciné. Ils ne sont plus qu'à une quinzaines de minutes de chez lui. Il lâche doucement alors que le feu passe enfin au vert.

« - Les Cullen s'en occupent.

- Tes Cullen, c'est de la merde. »

Seth retrousse légèrement la lèvre devant le ton amère que prend Paul. Ils entrent sur le chemin de terre et Paul grince presque des dents.

« - Sam aurait du nous laisser la dépecer.

- Arrête de t'exciter de cette façon, c'est fini. »

Paul s'arrête dans l'allée des Clearwater. Seth détache sa ceinture et se tourne vers lui.

« - Tu dépenses de l'énergie pour rien.

- Mouais… t'as raison…

- J'ai toujours raison ! »

Paul penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, amusé. Seth trouve toujours les mots pour l'apaiser. Le plus jeune lui adresse un doux sourire. Puis il se penche vers Paul et ancre son regard dans le sien.

« - Calmé ?

- Pas vraiment. »

Seth se mord la lèvre, rapprochant lentement son visage du sien. Paul pose la main contre sa nuque et réduit l'espace qui les sépare. Leurs lèvres se frôlent d'abord pour premier contact, puis se scellent solidement. Ils ne sont pas trop du genre à se donner en spectacle devant les gens comme les autres imprégnés, donc lorsqu'ils sont seuls ils en profitent. Le baiser reste en surface, Paul harponne successivement la lèvre supérieure et inférieure de Seth qui se rapproche et pose inconsciemment la main contre la cuisse de Paul, y prenant appui alors qu'il entrouvre les lèvres. Les doigts de Paul se resserrent contre sa nuque, laissant leur trace. Sa langue part à la rencontre de la sienne et la caresse délicatement. Puis le baiser devient fougueux. Seth remonte légèrement sa main et pose la deuxième sur le coussin entre ses jambes, n'y prêtant même pas attention. À ce moment là le dernier neurone connecté de Paul lâche. Il se recule légèrement et agrippe Seth par la taille, le poussant sans ménagement.

« - Passe à l'arrière. »

Seth s'exécute docilement. Paul lui emboite le pas et l'agrippe de nouveau par la nuque, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il est indiscutable que la chasse de ce matin les a tous laissés dans un état second. Les doses inimaginables d'adrénaline qu'ils ont dégagé ne se sont pas encore estompés de leur corps, malgré leur métabolisme particulier.

Seth s'allonge, entrainant Paul avec lui. Gardant une jambe repliée pour lui permettre se rester au-dessus, il calle la seconde sur sa cuisse. Ses bras s'enroulent autour des épaules de son aîné. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsque Paul entre la main sous son t-shirt et la glisse contre la peau douce de son torse. Ses doigts effleurent son téton, Seth soupire de contentement. Il accroche le t-shirt de Paul et le lui enlève. L'aîné s'éloigne un moment, permettant le retrait du vêtement. Puis il reprend sa position au-dessus de lui et replace sa main contre sa peau, la descendant lentement sur son buste. Arrivant sur ses abdos finement dessinés, puis son ventre... et encore plus bas. Sa main se pose contre la bosse qui s'est formée dans son jean. Seth gémit quand Paul l'empoigne. Son petit cri ne fait qu'augmenter l'excitation du brun qui n'a plus aucun contrôle de lui-même. Se redressant légèrement, il attrape fébrilement la ceinture du plus jeune et la défait avec une rapidité hallucinante. En moins de cinq secondes, ses doigts s'enroulent étroitement autour de sa virilité. Seth se mord la lèvre en s'arquant brusquement.

« - Paul ! »

Paul se rallonge au-dessus de lui et scelle de nouveau leurs lèvres, l'embrassant longuement. Mais très vite, avide de plus de contact, fini par se redresser et lui arracher son jean. Seth retient un sourire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il a enfin ce qu'il veut, Paul meut uniquement par son envie de luxure. Il aura fallu plusieurs semaines de comportement aguicheur et une course poursuite avec un vampire revanchard mais finalement, ils y étaient. L'aîné se penche au-dessus de Seth mais celui-ci se redresse sur un coude.

« - Attends, je veux… j'veux te toucher…aussi.

- 'Key. »

Paul se redresse et détache prestement son jean. Il pose la main sur le torse de Seth et le pousse à se rallonger avant de se presser contre lui. Le contact soudain entre leur deux sexes leur tire un énorme soupire. Paul prend le poignet de Seth et ramène sa main entre leur corps.

« - Vas-y. »

Seth essaye d'abord avec une mais doit s'y prendre à deux mains pour garder leur membres pressés l'un contre l'autre. Paul se redresse un peu, retenant son poids sur ses mains et commence à bouger des hanches. Il murmure avant de se mordre la lèvre.

« - Rah, putain… »

La sensation de ces doigts qui ne sont pas les siens. De cette autre chaleur qui se presse contre lui. Tout ça lui fait complètement tourner la tête. Ramenant à la surface des reflexes qu'il a enfouit depuis trop longtemps. Ses doigts s'agrippent aux cheveux de Seth alors que ses coups de bassins deviennent brusques.

« - Plus vite. »

Seth obéit, subjugué par l'attitude dominante de son aîné. Le feu déjà ardent dans son bas ventre s'enflamme si possible encore plus. La température de leur corps, trop élevée, crée carrément de la buée contre les vitres. Seth a un soubresaut de plaisir.

« - Oh… Paul…

- Bébé... »

Il ancre son regard brillant dans le sien, les lèvres entrouvertes en un appel silencieux. Paul se penche, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leur bouches se lient et se délient alors que ses hanches bougent entre les jambes du cadet. Paul fini par attraper de nouveau son poignet. Dégageant ses mains. Il lui agrippe une cuisse qu'il soulève, frottant étroitement son bassin contre le sien. La friction entre leur corps est juste exquise. Seth se pince les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Pas très sûr de tenir le coup. Ses mains s'accrochent aux épaules de son aîné. Paul se couche complément sur lui, enfouit le visage dans son cou et grogne des propos incohérents. Son corps glisse frénétiquement contre le sien. Seth serre les cuisses autour de sa taille, son dos s'arque et il griffe méchamment ses omoplates alors qu'il éjacule bruyamment. Paul plaque fermement la main contre sa bouche par reflexe. Grimaçant de la brûlure lancinante dans son dos. Cependant elle se dissipe vite, la douleur disparait en même temps que les traces dans son dos et il ôte la main de la bouche de Seth, la remplaçant par sa bouche. Faufilant une main entre eux deux, il se masturbe énergiquement tout en embrassant Seth qui répond avec ferveur. Seth remplace sa main par la sienne et reprend ses mouvements rapides. Paul lui mord l'épaule. Jouissant à son tour entre les doigts de son cadet. Seth prend Paul, affalé sur lui, dans ses bras et grimace légèrement en posant les yeux sur ses doigts collants. Paul grogne légèrement, ne bougeant pourtant pas d'un pouce. Ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle. Les minutes passent, puis Paul se redresse. Il remonte son pantalon et se penche vers les sièges avant. Attrapant la boite de mouchoir il revient vers Seth et lui prend la main, la nettoyant silencieusement. Il s'occupe ensuite d'effacer les traces répréhensibles sur son ventre. Seth se redresse, un léger sourire au visage. Sourire qui se fane bien vite. Il penche la tête sur le côté et remonte les genoux contre son torse. L'ainé, osant à peine croiser son regard, lui tend ses vêtements. Seth les prend en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Paul ?

- Je… J'suis désolé. »

S'empresse-t-il de s'excuser. Le front de Seth se plisse encore plus.

« - Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… je t'ai brusqué, j'ai pas été attentif. J'ai pas su me contrôler… encore une fois…

- Tu m'énerves ! »

Lance Seth en le frappant à l'épaule. Paul se frotte l'épaule, c'est qu'il cogne dur maintenant, et fronce à son tour des sourcils. Seth dodeline de la tête.

« - Oui, parce que tu vois le mal où il est pas. Tu m'as forcé à rien du tout.

- Oui mais…

- Tais toi ! Bon sang, à 19ans je vais pas tout t'expliquer. Tu penses que je t'allume depuis des semaines pourquoi, pour qu'on continu à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

- Oui mais, pas comme ça… je veux dire, pas à l'arrière d'une voiture. Ça fait … glauque.

- Ah oui ? Je l'ai pas ressenti comme ça.

- Seth…

- Encore une fois tais toi, _louveteau_, et embrasse moi !

- C'est moi, le _louveteau _? »

Seth hoche la tête, levant un sourcil subjectif. Paul rigole et fend sur ses lèvres. Seth passe instantanément le bras autour de son épaule et l'embrasse en retour. Des coups rageux frappés sur le carreau arrière les font sursauter. Leah, se tien debout de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se recule. Paul retrousse la lèvre, grondant intérieurement. Il cherche son t-shirt qu'il remet et se rassoit correctement. Seth laisse échapper un léger jurons tandis qu'il enfile ses vêtements. Une fois fait il descend prestement de voiture, suivi de Paul.

« - Salut Leah. Alors, ta journée ? »

Demande le plus jeune avec un sourire naturel collé sur son visage. Leah le fusille du regard, puis elle reporte son attention sur Paul qui s'est appuyé contre la voiture, les mains glissés dans les poches. Il la salue en hochant la tête. Son regard revient vers Seth qui la dépasse maintenant de quelques centimètres.

« - Tu te fous de moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à l'arrière de cette voiture avec lui ?

- Tu veux vraiment la réponse ?

- Est-ce que vous… tu sais quoi, peu importe. Je veux pas savoir. »

Se ravise-t-elle. Paul esquisse un léger sourire en pouffant de rire. Elle renvoi un regard indigné vers lui.

« - Toi, obsédé, hors de ma vue ! »

Le sourire goguenard de l'aîné ne quitte pas son visage. Mais levant les mains dans les airs, il lâche visiblement amusé.

« - Non-agression Leah, souviens toi.

- Ouais… »

Est tout ce qu'elle consent à lâcher. Seth lui adresse un sourire. Leah s'est habituée à sa relation avec Paul, mais il y a un de ses aspects qu'elle refuse encore d'intégrer. Seth se dirige vers Paul et le prend par la taille, levant son regard vers le sien.

« - Je t'aime, et c'était génial. »

Murmure-t-il. Paul sourit légèrement et hoche la tête. Oh oui, c'était génial ! Il pose l'index sous le menton de Seth et l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres. Un baiser trop volatile au gout du plus jeune qui écrase ses lèvres des siennes. Leah tape dans ses mains.

« - Bon, euh … la débauche c'est fini pour ce soir p'tit frère, rentre à la maison. »

_0°0°0_

Seth a réussi à traîner Paul à la bibliothèque avec lui. Un endroit où l'aîné déteste mettre les pieds mais il a accepté. Dans l'optique d'un projet de la ville pour rassembler les élèves de La Push et ceux de Forks, il a un devoir à rendre en fin de semaine. Il doit être effectué en groupe de A à Z et il ne se voyait pas trop ramener ses deux camarades Anna et Julie à la réserve, ou rester seul avec elles. Donc, il a proposé à Paul de venir et en contre partie, ils iraient se baigner à la plage à la tombée de la nuit.

Paul est debout dans la section fiction. Il tire un livre et le retourne après avoir détaillé la couverture qui représente un loup hurlant à la lune en haut d'une colline. Il fronce des sourcils en lisant le résumé et secoue la tête visiblement sceptique avant de remettre le livre à sa place. Tout cela n'échappe pas aux yeux gourmands d'Anna et Julie. Seth lui ne le remarque même pas, plongé dans sa documentation. Anna soupire rêveuse.

« - Il est plutôt mignon.

- Ouais… »

Répond-t-il distrait, sans même lever le nez de son livre. Julie demande après s'être mordillé la lèvre inférieure.

- Les garçons sont tous aussi beaux dans ta réserve ? »

Seth relève le visage vers elle sourit légèrement gêné. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle a des vue sur lui. Ce travail de groupe était une obène pour elle, mais malheureusement Seth était beaucoup trop sérieux - et amoureux - pour s'intéresser à elle. Alors qu'il tape son crayon sur son cahier, Anna enlève son gilet, dévoilant son joli décolleté, et se lève.

« - J'y vais. Il sera à moi.

- Qui ça ? »

Demande Seth alors que Julie glousse. Il ne comprend qu'au moment où elle se dirige vers Paul et lui tapote l'épaule. Le grand brun se retourne surprit et lui adresse un léger sourire. Seth retrousse la lèvre, médusé. Paul parait un peu gêné mais continu à être poli, lui faisant visiblement la conversation. Seth soupire, un petit sourire attendri aux lèvres. Il trouve Paul tellement mignon quand il essaye d'être gentil avec les autres. Seulement son sourire retombe quand Anna attrape la main de son âme-sœur et lui effleure la paume du bout du doigt. Il tourne le visage vers Julie qui chuchote toute excitée.

« - Elle lui fait le truc des lignes de la main. Ça marche à tous les coups! »

Seth fronce des sourcils et referme brusquement son livre, se levant sans attendre. Il marche vers eux d'un pas décidé. Arrivé à leur niveau il pivote et se place entre Anna et Paul. Il sourit gentiment à son amie.

« - Seth, mais qu'est-

- J'ai oublié de préciser un détail. Paul c'est **mon **mec.

- Quo- Ah… Ah bon ?

- Oui. »

Paul enlace Seth par la taille et pose le menton contre son crâne. Anna détourne son regard vers le sol, mal à l'aise.

« - Oh…

- Je crois que tu vas devoir aller faire ton truc des lignes de la main à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah, je… Seth si je savais qu'il était avec toi, je…

- Je sais, Anna. Je t'en veux pas.

- D'accord. Bien, je vous laisse. Salut Paul. »

Elle lui adresse un sourire léger et un signe de main. Paul se contente d'hocher la tête en se redressant. Il est clair que Seth a été agacé mais à aucun moment il n'a été désagréable. Paul le retourne, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il le taquine.

« - Je croyais que la jalousie était un vilain défaut.

- Elle l'est. Mais je suis pas jaloux. J'ai juste voulu éclaircir les choses.

- Tu sais, je lui aurais dis que j'avais déjà quelqu'un.

- Ah oui, et t'attendais quoi ?

- Ben elle me l'a pas demandé ! »

S'esclaffe l'aîné. Un groupe de jeunes filles assises non loin le fusillent du regard. Il mime un '_Désolé' _du bout des lèvres et lâche à l'intention de Seth.

« - Bon, on peut y aller ? J'aime vraiment pas les bibliothèques. »

Seth laisse filtrer un léger rire et répond.

« - Ok. Je vais chercher mes affaires et on y vas. Penses à saluer ton fan club.

- Ha, ha... t'es de plus en plus drôle dis moi. »

Charrie l'aîné, son sourire taquin toujours collé aux lèvres. Seth lui adresse une légère grimace et part récupérer ses affaires. Inventant une excuse bidon, ils sont très vite hors de la bibliothèque. Direction, la plage !

* * *

><p>Voilà, un chapitre qui a tardé parce que je savais comment le terminer.<p>

Mais, il y a une deuxième partie_ (qui n'est pas une suite je précise)._

Pour l'avoir ... Reviews !^^


	8. Soirée excitantes 2

Après plusieurs semaines d'attente, voici la deuxième partie des Soirées Excitantes de nos amis loups.

_;)_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 8 : Soirées excitantes... 2<strong>**

Les garçons et Leah sont réunis chez Paul, dont la mère est absente, pour un après midi DVD. Ils ont fermé porte et fenêtres pour se mettre dans le bain. Le salon est donc plongé dans une pénombre, juste éclairé par le poste de télévision.

Quil se plante devant l'écran de télé et se penche au dessus de la table pour attraper un sandwich. Seth, dans les bras de Paul, maugère à voix basse et penche la tête pour capter la scène sur l'écran. Un cri strident poussé par l'actrice leur confirme qu'ils ont raté une scène importante. Leah et Jared se mettent à râler mais Paul, lui, agit.

« - Eh, crétin, tu t'es prit pour une baie vitrée ou quoi ? Dégage de là. »

Poussant Seth sur le côté pour ne pas le blesser, il donne un coup de pied dans le tibia du pauvre Quil qui grimace de douleur et sautillant sur son pied valide.

« - Paul ! Mais c'est pas vrai, t'es un vrai bourrin !

- En attendant dégage de devant cette fichue télé. »

Grogne Jared en lui balançant un morceau de pop corn. Quil s'assoit par terre à côté d'Embry. Celui-ci attrape une canette qu'il ouvre en fixant Seth. Il boit une gorgée et fini par lâcher.

« - N'empêche, Seth, j'aimerais pas être à ta place. Rester avec une brute pareille ça doit pas être facile tous les jours. »

Paul lui adresse un aimable doigt d'honneur alors que Quil acquiesce, parfaitement d'accord avec la remarque de son frère loup. Jacob et Jared rigolent. Le cadet lève la tête vers Paul, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« - A ma place, tu serais le plus heureux des hommes. »

Paul lui sourit en retour et se penche vers lui, déposant un tendre baiser contre sa joue légèrement rougie puis posant brièvement ses lèvres dans son cou. Jared se détourne de l'écran un moment et lâche, taquin.

« - Oh, le petit chiot défend fidèlement son maître. Tu veux une croquette ?

- Je vais t'en donner une de croquette moi, direct dans la gueule. »

Rétorque Paul en le menaçant du regard. Leur moqueries incessantes sur Seth et la petite taille de son loup l'insupportent. Jacob tape dans ses mains et rigole, il lance.

« - Nan, le vrai chiot c'est Paul. Regarde le… Vas y Seth rappel le 'Allez chéri, au pied'.

- Ta gueule… »

Fait doucement Paul qui le bouscule en rigolant. Ça y est, atmosphère détendue. Les seules remarques que Paul accepte sont celles de Jacob. Jacob lui rend la bourrade et il s'apprête à répondre quand Seth agrippe son poignet, l'intimant d'entourer ses bras autour de de son corps. Le brun oublie alors ses taquineries avec Jake et serre son âme sœur dans ses bras. Après l'avoir embrassé dans le cou avec un peu plus d'insistance qu'il y a cinq minutes, il lui chuchote à l'oreille. Seth a un léger rire et secoue négativement la tête. Quil fronce des sourcils et retrousse les lèvres.

« - Eh, y a des chambres pour ça.

- Franchement mec, c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

Lance Jacob amusé. Il y a quelques semaines, il l'avait surprit en pleine séance d'auto satisfaction derrière la maison. Paul, faisant fi de son observation, glisse ses doigts entre ceux de Seth et lui dépose un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Ces deux dernières années, il avait joué le rôle du grand frère protecteur envers Seth. Depuis quelques mois, il s'échangeaient des caresses. Ça restait plutôt gentillet et correct, enfin, autant que puisse l'être la masturbation. Mais, Seth demande bien plus maintenant, il a envie de passer à autre chose. Paul le sait bien mais maintenant, c'est lui qui a peur.

Quil se défend auprès de Jacob pour le petit incident en question et Embry se fout ouvertement de sa gueule. Leah fronce des sourcils sans détourner les yeux de l'écran. Elle bouscule la main que Jared passe devant son visage et demande agacée.

« - Vous allez la fermer, oui ? »

Au final, vers les 23 heures, tout ce beau monde se dirige vers la porte. Les garçons quittent la maison de Paul, chahutant sans se préoccuper de l'heure tardive. Quil se frotte le ventre après que Leah l'y ai frappé. Il lâche dégouté.

« - Merde on a abusé. Y a cours demain.

- Tu ne viens pas Seth ?

- Non, Leah, je reste avec Paul.

- Ouh, il reste avec Paul… »

Fait Embry en tournant légèrement le visage. Un sourire débile collé aux lèvres, il hausse et abaisse les sourcils. Jared se sent obligé d'humer l'air en fronçant des sourcils et d'ajouter.

« - Ca sent, snif, snif, la baise. Non ?

- Rentre chez toi gamin. »

Rétorque Paul en lançant un léger coup de pied. Jared saute sur le côté pour l'éviter et explose de rire. Leah pose le regard sur Seth.

« - Attention, t'as cours demain.

- Oui... »

Soupire-t-il en roulant des yeux. Ils sentent tous que le plus jeune a hâte qu'ils déguerpissent. Leah murmure un '_Je t'aime' _à son frère avant de partir vers les bois accompagnée de Quil. Jacob ne se défait pas de son sourire lorsqu'il adresse un clin d'œil à Paul. Jared et Embry le suivent en se chamaillant. Leur voix se dissipent petit à petit dans la nuit.

« - Seth il est tout excité là. _(Jared)_

« - En tout cas heureusement qu'ils laissent pas échapper ce genre d'image pendant les patrouilles. _(Embry)_

- On aurait été choqués à vie. _(Quil)_

- Ouais…10 dollars que le p'tit en prend plein le cul ce soir ! _(Jared)_

- Tenu ! _(Quil et Embry) _»

Paul referme la porte, se mordant la lèvre inférieure d'agacement. Il se tourne vers Seth qui lui sourit innocemment avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Paul passe le bras autour de son épaule et le serre. Seth soupire.

« - Pourquoi Jared ne m'aime pas ? »

Paul le prend par les épaules et se recule légèrement.

« - Qui pourrait ne pas t'aimer, franchement. T'es trop mignon.

- Alors pourquoi il est toujours sur mon dos ? »

Paul lève le regard au ciel, songeur, et attrape Seth par la main. Ils retournent au salon et se posent calment sur le canapé. Seth soupire démuni.

« - Je lui fais jamais rien et je répond pas à ses attaques, pourtant il continu.

- Je sais pas. Je pense qu'il est jaloux.

- De moi ? Je suis la dernière recrue toute ratatinée de la meute.

- Ben, déjà, t'es plus doué que lui. Malgré le fait que t'es mit du temps à apprendre. Et puis, t'es plus beau que lui et aussi tu m'as moi. »

Ajoute-t-il en se désignant du pouce avec un clin d'œil et le sourire approprié. Seth rigole et le bouscule légèrement.

« - C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe.

- Ha ! T'as remarqué aussi ? Non, sérieusement je pense qu'il est vert qu'on se soit imprégné l'un de l'autre.

- Ca fait presque deux ans…

- Ben depuis le début il a pas arrêté de t'asticoter. Quand je dis qu'il est jaloux je veux pas dire qu'il voudrait être à ta place, ou à la mienne. Juste que ça lui passe mal qu'on soit plus aussi proches que quand on était que trois dans la meute. Quand Embry, Quil et Jacob nous ont rejoint, les affinités ont changées. Il a plus traîné avec Embry et moi plus avec Jacob, malgré une entrée en la matière plutôt houleuse à cause de Bella.

- Tu l'as vraiment attaqué ?

- Mais non. C'est juste que, ça faisait pas très longtemps que je m'étais transformé, juste quelques mois. Et c'était difficile de me contenir. J'étais persuadé que Jacob lui avait parlé de notre particularité, alors quand elle m'a giflé, j'ai explosé.

- Mais Sam était là. Il ne t'as pas retenu ? »

Paul rigole légèrement en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« - Ecoutes, y a de rares cas où le ton d'Alpha ne fonctionne pas. Leah t'as raconté sa transformation ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Elle a juste dit que c'était arrivé le soir de la mort de papa.

- Ouais. Elle était déchainée, une vraie bête enragée. Jared, Quil et Embry n'arrivaient à rien. Sam non plus d'ailleurs et ce malgré les innombrables fois où il lui a ordonné de se calmer, ou de l'écouter. Et elle l'a méchamment mordu plusieurs fois avant que Jacob n'arrive et ne la calme finalement.

- Ah oui, et toi ?

- Moi j'avais reçu l'ordre formel de ne pas m'en mêler, quoi qu'il arrive. Sam avait peur que je la blesse en m'emportant.

- En fait…. »

Commence Seth en se plaçant à genou sur le canapé. Prenant appui sur ses jambes il se penche vers Paul et continu.

« - Avant que j'intervienne dans ta vie et que, subjugué par mon incroyable aura d'innocence étincelante, ton loup ne s'imprègne de moi t'étais un grand méchant loup quoi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Et maintenant, t'es un louveteau.

- Arrête de répéter ça. Je suis plus vieux que toi je te signale, même si ça se voit plus trop n'oublie pas ce détail.

- Ecoutes, de nous deux c'est toi qui te conduit comme un gamin.

- Je suis un gamin ?

- En ce moment à côté de moi, oui.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas jouer avec le feu, Seth.

- Sinon quoi ? »

Paul soutien le regard de Seth qui ne lâche rien. Le cadet n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner, Paul le voit bien dans son regard. Seulement quelle menace pourrait-il proférer, il n'a pas l'intention de le blesser et si il tente une plaisanterie, Seth le prendra au pied de la lettre. Bien décidé à reprendre sa position d'aîné, de loup, de mal dominant, il agrippe brusquement Seth par la taille et se lève avec lui dans les bras. Le cadet rigole.

« - Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je remets les choses au clair. »

Paul porte Seth jusqu'à la salle de bain et le pose délicatement au sol. Il se détache de lui et va fermer la porte à double tour, puis revient et lui adresse un léger sourire. Seth le fixe, se demandant ce qu'il peut bien avoir derrière la tête. L'idée s'éclaircie bien vite. Paul attrape le bas de son t-shirt et le lui enlève sans rien dire. Vient ensuite le tour de son jean qu'il déboutonne. Seth rapproche son visage du sien mais Paul se recule. Le cadet fronce des sourcils.

« - Pas bisou ?

- Non pas bisou. Je vais t'apprendre le respect. »

La voix de Paul est légère. On y sent son air joueur et autoritaire. Il se sépare à son tour de ses vêtements, restant en sous vêtements comme son cadet. L'agrippant par le poignet il le tire avec lui et fini par le pousser dans le bac à douche. Seth y entre sans aucune résistance, toujours curieux de savoir ce que Paul va faire. L'aîné le rejoint dans le bac et pose la main sur le robinet. Le tournant vers la droite, il déclenche une cascade d'eau froide qui s'abat sur la peau brûlante du plus jeune. Seth sursaute. Plus face à la force du jet que par la température de l'eau, qu'il ne sent pas d'ailleurs. Depuis leur entrée dans la meute, plus aucun d'entre eux ne prend de douche chaude, et pour cause... Paul sourit et passe le bras autour de sa taille. Seth pose les mains contre ses bras et penche légèrement la tête, laissant Paul fourrer le visage dans son cou. Là, il laisse sa langue trainer contre sa peau, la remplaçant ensuite par ses lèvres puis ses dents. Seth soupire puissamment lorsque Paul plante ses crocs dans la chaire tendre de son épaule. L'aîné se recule légèrement, posant un œil fière contre la marque de morsure rougie qui passe tout de suite au rosacé de la cicatrisation. Paul pose la main contre son torse, lui titillant le téton des doigts. Le pinçant légèrement. Seth se mord la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. L'aîné l'attise un moment de cette façon puis glisse la main vers le bas de son corps. Ils sont tous les deux trempés de la tête aux pieds. L'eau, coulant sur eux en cascade donne un aspect encore plus érotique à la chose. Ils sentent chacune des particules d'H2O effleurer sensuellement leur corps. Paul referme les doigts contre son sexe par-dessus son sous-vêtement.

« - Ha... Paul… »

Seth rapproche son bassin et se frotte contre Paul. Lorsque son entre-jambe touche le sien, il remarque qu'ils sont dans le même état d'excitation tous les deux. Seulement l'aîné semble mieux gérer que le plus jeune. Il tire doucement sur l'élastique du sous vêtement et entre sa main, attrapant délicatement la droiture du cadet. Seth se mord la lèvre et gémit sous ses caresses attentionnées. Il tente de lui retourner l'attention mais Paul l'agrippe par le poignet et bloque sa main dans son dos tout en continuant de le toucher doucement. Seth se résigne à subir docilement. Paul fini par libérer son poignet. Il descend la main contre ses fesses et donne un léger coup de bassin. Seth soupire, et resserre ses doigts contre la peau de Paul. Sa joue repose contre son épaule où il tente de garder une respiration normale. Paul glisse une main dans son boxeur, ainsi qu'un doigt entre ses fesses. Lorsqu'il pousse sa phalange dans ses chaires, Seth s'arque vers l'arrière et éjacule dans son sous-vêtement mouillé. Ses jambes ne tenant plus, il s'affale dans les bras puissants de son aîné qui se laisse glisser au sol. Appuyant le dos contre la paroi de la douche, Paul place Seth correctement dans ses bras et lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux. Recroquevillé contre son torse et entre ses jambes, Seth essaye péniblement de retrouver son souffle. Paul lâche doucement.

« - Pour l'instant, Seth, le _louveteau_… c'est toi. »

_0°0°0_

Le lendemain matin, après que Seth ne soit parti au lycée. Paul sort calmement de chez lui et se dirige à pas nonchalants vers la lisière du bois. Les doigts croisées contre son crâne derrière sa tête, il sifflote joyeusement le baume au cœur. La veille, exténué par leur douche commune, Seth s'était endormi comme une bébé.

Arrivé sous le couvert des arbres il ôte rapidement son short et phase. À peine foule-t-il le sol, la voix de Jared tape le font de son crâne.

_« - Alors Paulo, t'as passé la nuit avec ton amoureux ? C'était chaud j'espère._

_- T'attends vraiment une réponse Jared ? Puis arrête de penser à Seth de cette façon, je vais finir par croire qu'il te plait._

_- Tss, et puis quoi encore… »_

Paul grogne simplement devant le peu d'entrain que Jared met à se défendre. Instantanément, le plus petit des loups gris bloque tout accès à ses pensées et continu à courir vers leur point de rencontre en silence. En à peine cinq minutes, ils sont l'un en face de l'autre. Jared s'apprête à commencer la patrouille mais Paul bondit au-dessus de lui et bloque le passage. Étonné, Jared recule machinalement et tente de passer sur les côtés mais Paul ressent sa trajectoire et bouge en même temps que lui. Agacé, Jared commence à grogner légèrement. Paul ancre son regard dans le sien, il retrousse légèrement les babines, grognant lui aussi.

_« - Pourquoi tu bloques tes pensées sur Seth ?_

_- Tu le fais aussi, non ?_

_- Et c'est comparable ?_

_- T'aimerais pas savoir, de toutes façons._

_- Fais gaffe Jared. »_

La menace plane un moment dans l'air. Jared se courbe légèrement, grondant sourdement mais il ne fera rien. Paul le surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Il a beau s'être transformé avant lui, Paul occupe une place plus élevée que la sienne dans la meute et l'imprégnation que Seth lui a retourné le rend plus fort. Certes il ne deviendra jamais alpha, cela impliquerait qu'il se soulève face à Jacob qui est né pour l'être. Mais, plus aucun autre des membres de la meute ne tien à l'affronter en face à face. Surtout quand l'Alpha n'est pas dans les parages pour stopper ses excès de fureur. Le grand loup au pelage gris sombre se détourne de son frère de meute et trace entre les arbres.

_« - Bouge toi, on a une ronde sur les bras. »_

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou, j'espère que vous accrochez toujours.<p>

Vous pouvez aussi aller voir **Le loup perdu**, _(que certaines ont déjà trouvé)_ une histoire que je viens de commencer _(oui j'en fais deux en même temps... quand l'inspiration vous tien^^)_

Aller, Bisou à tout le monde.


	9. Moi ordonne à toi câlin !

Salut les gens !

Bon, j'avoue j'ai été absente longtemps sur cette fiction. Pour me faire pardonner en voici un plutôt long, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

Enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Moi ordonne à toi câlin !<strong>

Paul sort de chez les Clearwater, suivi de très près Seth. Le cadet ferme la porte et se retourne, se laissant tomber dans les bras de son amour. Paul rigole lorsque le cadet se lâche contre lui et le serre, déposant un baiser contre son front. Seth se recule avec un léger sourire et se sépare de lui, tendant la main. Paul penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et demande.

« - Quoi ?

- Les clefs… »

Répond le plus jeune en agitant les doigts. Paul roule des yeux en soupirant. Il avait espéré que Seth oubli la leçon de conduite qu'il lui avait promise. Habituellement c'est Jacob qui s'en charge, mais aujourd'hui, il est avec sa moitié. Paul sort les clefs de sa poche et s'arrête juste avant de les poser dans sa paume.

« - Je tien à ma vie Seth.

- Plus qu'à moi ? »

Demande Seth en lui faisant une petite moue plus que craquante. Paul ouvre la bouche mais la referme aussitôt en fronçant des sourcils, ne pouvant répondre. Seth lui arrache le trousseau des mains en ricanant.

« - Ha ha ! Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Seul un grognement de la part de l'aîné lui répond. Seth se rapproche de lui et dépose un smack rapide contre ses lèvres avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Paul soupire de nouveau en le suivant et pleurniche.

« - Non mais sérieusement bébé, vas y doucement.

- Paul, on est même pas encore en voiture.

- Oui mais je préfère prévenir.

- Depuis quand t'es aussi froussard ?

- Seth… »

Commence Paul en le prenant par la taille. Se penchant au-dessus de lui, autant que leur légère différence de taille le lui permet, il explique doucement.

« - Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles t'es doué et d'autres pour lesquelles tu l'es beaucoup, beaucoup moins… Dont, la conduite.

- N'importe quoi ! Jake lui il rechigne pas à monter en voiture avec moi.

- Ça compte pas. Jacob a complètement la tête à l'envers depuis son imprégnation.

- Roh arrête. Puis cesse de te plaindre t'es un loup, il peut rien t'arriver de grave. »

Paul pose son front contre le sien en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Se résignant, il hoche la tête, joint les mains et lève les yeux au ciel, semblant murmurer une prière. Seth roule des yeux et le frappe méchamment au ventre.

« - Arrêtes tes bêtises !

- Aïe !

- Tais-toi et montes. Sinon je te fais la gueule pendant un mois. »

Seth s'installe côté passager alors que Paul explose de rire en faisant le tour du véhicule. Il monte à son tour et continu de ricaner alors qu'il attache sa ceinture. Puis il penche la tête vers Seth avec son regard rieur habituel.

« - Tu me résisterais pendant un mois, sérieusement ?

- Peut-être pas un mois entier… Mais je me vengerais autrement ! Et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me déconcentres et ensuite je vais merder et ensuite tu vas dire que je suis nul.

- T'es pas nul Seth… Juste pas très attentif.

- Quand t'es là ! Y a que toi qui détourne mon attention.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Ricane Paul en passant le bras derrière la tête de Seth et en lui posant un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Sans esquiver son geste, le cadet fronce des sourcils et râle.

« - Faut savoir ce que tu veux !

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Demande l'ainé en caressant distraitement son oreille de l'index. C'est un fait, dans ses bons jours, Paul peut être très câlin. Mais parfois, ça tombe mal. Seth repousse sa main et se tourne vers lui, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Paul lui adresse un léger sourire. Seth soupire.

« - T'as gagné ! J'y arriverais pas avec toi à côté, surtout que t'y mets pas vraiment du tien.

- Bisou ?

- Non… »

Paul rigole franchement ce coup-ci et l'agrippe par la nuque déposant gentiment un baiser dans son cou. Seth bougonne mais ne le repousse pas. Ils échangent leur place et Paul prend le volant, soulagé.

_0°0°0_

Seth et Paul ont passés la matinée ensemble. Ils ont d'abord été au petit centre commercial du centre ville, où ils ont trainé pendant quelques heures, avant d'aller manger. Paul est parti travailler et Seth attend maintenant Jacob dans son garage pour sa fameuse leçon de conduite. Plusieurs minutes après l'arrivée de Seth, l'aîné fait enfin son apparition à travers la végétation. Seth se lève du fauteuil décrépi et le hèle.

« - Hey Jake !

- Salut bonhomme ! »

Répond-t-il jovialement alors qu'il s'avance. Seth plisse le nez, en poussant un léger grognement, il déteste ce surnom. Il glisse les mains dans ses poches, détaillant rapidement son aîné. Depuis son imprégnation, Jacob dégageait quelque chose de resplendissant. Il avait prit la place de Sam à la tête de la meute depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Sam avait quitté la meute et peu après, ne résistant pas à la pression des anciens, la réserve car Emilie le lui avait ordonné d'arrêter de se mettre en danger suite à une grave blessure survenue alors qu'il défendait leur territoire d'un vampire solitaire. Et heureusement qu'il n'était plus là. Parce que Jacob ne s'était pas imprégné de Bella comme il pensait que ça arriverait, ni même d'une humaine… ce n'était même pas d'une fille…

Seth laisse distraitement glisser ses yeux sur son torse nu, sans aucune arrière pensée, mais remonte assez vite son regard vers le sien. Il demande.

« - T'en a mit du temps. T'étais où ?

- A ton avis ?

- J'aurais dû m'en douter… Mais, c'est une trace de morsure ? »

Demande-t-il en écarquillant les yeux lorsque son regard se pose sur la trace rosée sur sa peau cuivrée. Machinalement, Jacob ramène la main contre sa blessure de guerre, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ouais… Y a des moments où on se contrôle plus tous les deux, m'enfin bon… tu sais ce que c'est.

- Justement non, et merci de me le rappeler…

- Quoi, avec Paulo vous avez toujours pas ba-

- Non ! »

Coupe un Seth légèrement agacé, ne voulant pas entendre la fin de cette phrase. Jacob ne gagne pas vraiment en finesse avec le temps. Le cadet se rassoit dans le vieux fauteuil en soupirant et Jake se pose près de lui, décidant d'en discuter.

« - Ben, comment ça s'fait ?

- Demande le lui…

- Il veut toujours pas ?

- A ton avis pourquoi on a cette discussion ?

- Eh, tu deviens désagréable…

- Pardon… Mais ça m'énerve.

- Il veut juste pas te blesser.

- Je sais bien mais … Je suis plus un gamin !

- Parle lui. Ah non, j'oubliais … c'est Paul… Alors… provoque le.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Je suis pas de taille face à lui, il a plus d'expérience, plus de retenue et j'ai essayé de le pousser dans ses retranchements y a quelques jours. Il m'a achevé en moins de cinq minutes !

- Je me passerais des détails, merci. »

Fait Jacob en se grattant distraitement la nuque. Seth lui agrippe le bras et tourne le regard vers lui, semblant avoir une illumination.

« - Mais j'y pense, t'es son meilleur pote…

- Ca c'est vite dis… »

Ricane Jacob. Seth secoue la tête et continu sans tenir compte de sa phrase.

« - Il te parle à toi. S'il te plait, aide moi.

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? À part vous enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il te saute dessus j'ai pas trop d'idée. À moins que tu veuilles que je le lui ordonne. »

Fait-il en rigolant. Seth le toise et croise les bras contre son torse, se laissant retomber contre le dossier. Le soumettre avec de tels moyens ne serait pas très fair-play pense-t-il. Jacob reprend son sérieux, gardant un léger sourire et fini par lui dire.

« - Ca fait deux ans qu'il t'attends, c'est qu'un mec. Pousse le encore un peu et je suis sûr qu'il cédera.

- Super ton conseil !

- Cache ta joie surtout… Nan mais j'suis sûr que ça marchera, tu l'auras à l'usure le p'tit Paulo ! »

Seth soupire et se mord la lèvre, pensif. S'avouant que Paul, impulsif comme il l'est, ne devrait pas être à même de lui résister très longtemps. Il suffirait juste de le titiller sans vraiment le provoquer car la dernière fois, aussi plaisant que ça avait pu être, Seth n'avait pas atteint son but. Jacob le sort de ses pensées en tapant dans ses mains, il ne l'avait même pas vu se lever de l'accoudoir.

« - Bon, on la fait cette leçon ? »

_0°0°0_

En début de soirée, Seth passe voir Paul un peu avant qu'il ne finisse son travail au garage. Les bruits de voix l'attirent vers le fond du garage, il croise un des collègues de Paul qui ferme les stores. Il lui adresse un léger sourire et demande.

« - Salut. Où est Paul ?

- Dans le fond. Je te serais reconnaissant si tu pouvais aller le chercher et lui dire qu'il peut y aller. Ça m'évitera d'avoir un homicide sur les bras. »

Seth fronce des sourcils et le collègue de Paul lui désigne le fond de la pièce d'un mouvement de tête. Seth s'avance donc, distinguant clairement la voix agacée mais posée de sa moitié.

« - Parles pas comme ça. Sinon j'vais finir par perdre mon calme et t'encastrer la tête dans un mur.

- Essaye voir ! Je suis ceinture marron de karaté _maintenant_ ! »

Ricane l'autre personne. Seth se pince la lèvre, retenant un rire moqueur. Face à Paul, être ceinture noir ou marron ne servirait à rien. Sauf l'énerver un peu plus dans le cas où on réussirait à lui porter un coup. Il se rapproche un peu et pose le regard sur le gars en question. Même taille que Paul, un peu plus large d'épaule, c'était Lay un de ses camarade de classe. Maintenant qu'il y repense, Lay est le neveux du propriétaire du garage.

« - J'suis plus un pauvre gamin et tu me fais pas peur. »

Paul pouffe presque de rire en répondant.

« - Je m'en fiche complètement. »

Mais il reprend assez vite son sérieux pour continuer en fixant Lay droit dans les yeux.

« - Je te dis juste de pas te ramener devant moi, avec ton air suffisant, parler de **mon **mec.

- Quoi, t'es jaloux ? »

Paul ne prend pas la peine de répondre, attrape son sac et se détourne de lui avant de perdre définitivement le peu de sang froid qu'il possède. Seth n'a pas le réflexe de bouger ou faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Paul fronce légèrement des sourcils en le voyant.

« - Seth…

- Tien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Enchaine Lay sans laisser à Paul le temps de poser la question. L'aîné tourne un regard sombre vers lui avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Seth, le ramenant contre son torse. _Marques ta propriété_, voilà ce que lui hurle son loup en ce moment. Seth a un léger sourire quand Paul dépose les lèvres dans son cou. C'est un fait, il **est **jaloux. Et Seth a pu constater que cet état pouvait être accentué par la présence de Lay que Paul n'apprécie pas particulièrement. Il répond gentiment.

« - Je passais récupérer Paul.

- Viens, on y va. »

Lâche doucement Paul en descendant le bras autour de sa taille. Seth lui prend le poignet et le retient. Curieux d'éclaircir un point, il demande.

« - Je savais pas que tu travaillais ici.

- Ouais, mon oncle m'a dégoté une place. J'ai commencé hier.

- Et il fait déjà chier… »

Soupire Paul agacé. Pas assez fort pour que Lay l'entende mais Seth pouffe de rire. Paul le retourne d'un mouvement agile et se place derrière lui, le poussant à avancer d'un coup de bassin. Il répète une dernière fois au creux de son oreille.

« - On y va. »

Seth laisse filtrer un léger rire et se laisse conduire docilement jusqu'à la porte. Arrivés dehors, Paul le lâche pour déposer son sac à l'arrière de la voiture et l'attrape de nouveau par la main. Le tirant délicatement il l'emprisonne entre le véhicule et son corps avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui en demandant.

«- Je t'ai manqué ?»

Seth le fixe, un léger sourire collé aux lèvres. Paul a ce petit sourire, étirant ses lèvres fines, qui donne cet air taquin tellement sexy qui fait le toujours craquer. Seth passe les bras autour de son cou et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Quand Paul rapproche son visage du sien, un voix irritante s'élève à quelques mètres.

« - Hey Seth, on se voit demain ! »

Seth tourne machinalement la tête vers Lay qui lui fait un signe de main, un sourire satisfait collé au visage. Paul pousse un léger grognement en se reculant.

« - Je vais le tuer.

- Hey, reste ici. »

Rigole Seth en le rattrapant par le t-shirt. Certes, Lay fait partie de ses connaissances, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il apprécie plus que ça. Mais le fait qu'il insupporte autant sa moitié l'amuse. Il prend le menton de Paul entre ses doigts et demande, aguicheur.

« - Qui t'intéresse le plus, lui ou moi ? »

À sa phrase s'accompagne un léger sourire. Paul passe un bras contre sa taille et se penche de nouveau au-dessus de lui. Murmurant contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

« - Y a pas photo… »

Seth pouffe de rire et plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant amoureusement. Paul passe son deuxième bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre lui. Répondant passionnément à son baiser. Il fini par se reculer, déplaçant ses lèvres contre sa joue et les glissant dans son cou. Seth l'enlace, se pinçant la lèvre profitant de ses douces attentions. Paul demande doucement.

« - Et ta leçon ?

- Quoi ?

- Avec Jacob…

- Oh, ben … »

Paul se recule complètement. Le lâchant, il plonge les mains dans ses poches. Seth prend quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place et répond simplement.

« - Comme d'habitude.

- Ok. Tu veux conduire ?

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui. »

Fait Paul avec un petit sourire. Sortant la main de sa poche, il tend les clefs à Seth. Seth penche la tête sur le côté et demande surprit.

« - Tu me laisserais conduire ?

- Si tu penses être prêt ouais. Je te promets de ne rien faire pour te perturber.

- Alors arrête de sourire. »

Répond-t-il en lui encastrant l'index dans les côtes. Chatouilleux, Paul glousse en repoussant sa main et l'agrippe à son tour par le t-shirt, posant brièvement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis ils montent en voiture et s'en vont. Le trajet se passant sans anicroches, ils arrivent chez Seth en une trentaine de minutes. Paul laisse ses affaires dans la voiture et rentre avec Seth. Il va s'avachir dans le canapé et enlève ses chaussures. Reniflant légèrement l'air, il constate, surprit.

« - Tien, y a personne ?

- Juste nous. »

Répond Seth en se posant à ses côtés. Paul passe le bras autour de ses épaules et lui dépose un baiser contre le front. Seth se sourit à lui-même. Depuis quelques temps Paul avait placé une certaine distance entre eux, de peur de déraper de nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui, par on ne sait quel miracle, il passe outre cette distance et se montre de nouveau affectueux. Occasion rêvée de passer de nouveau à l'offensive pense le cadet qui pose la tête contre son épaule.

« - Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis et me laisse conduire ?

- Ben, j'ai bien vu que ça te contrariait.

- C'était sympa de ta part. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non. Merci.

- Sûr ? »

Demande-t-il avec un petit sourire. Paul fronce légèrement des sourcils et fini par rigoler.

« - Seth, je connais cet air…

- Mh, alors ? T'as eu une longue journée, peut-être que t'as envie de…

- Bébé me cherche pas, pas ce soir. »

L'interrompt gentiment Paul. Pas découragé, Seth esquisse un sourire et l'embrasse contre la joue.

«- Pourquoi ?»

Descendant progressivement les lèvres dans son cou, il laisse trainer sa langue contre sa peau avant de remonter poser les lèvres contre les siennes. Paul résiste à peine. Il râle tout le temps mais au final, ne repousse jamais vraiment Seth. Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne trop entreprenant en tout cas. Passant le bras dans le dos de son cadet, il penche légèrement la tête sur le côté et laisse Seth mener le baiser à son gré. Seulement, le plus jeune devient de plus en plus fougueux, alors Paul met fin au baiser. Seth effleure sa joue de ses lèvres et soupire contre sa peau.

« - Paul… »

Ses lèvres se perdent de nouveau dans le cou de son aîné et ses mains, enfouies sous son t-shirt, descendant dangereusement vers une partie sensible de son anatomie. Paul rattrape ses mains baladeuses et murmure.

« - Doucement Seth. Si jamais ta mère débarque on est mal.

- Elle rentrera pas avant un moment. S'il te plait… Je sens bien que t'en a envie, y en a marre des jeux de gamins.

- Seth…

- Je vais avoir 17ans et je suis toujours puceau.

- T'as raison, c'est le drame. »

Ricane Paul. Seth prend un air renfrogné. Puis il dégage ses mains et passe au-dessus du brun, s'asseyant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Lui prenant le visage entre les mains il lui dit, séparant volontairement tous ses mots pour bien se faire comprendre.

« - Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour ce soir. »

Paul n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer que Seth se redresse, passant les bras autour de ses épaules. Décidé à utiliser les grands moyens via l'idée que lui a soufflé Jacob, il enchaine.

« - Ton âme sœur demande, que dis-je, ordonne à ton loup d'obéir. »

Paul laisse retomber sa tête contre le fauteuil en soupirant. Seth sait parfaitement que le loup doit assouvir les envies et les attentes de l'objet de son imprégnation, telles qu'elles soient. Comme Paul s'est imprégné le premier et, qui plus ai, qu'à ce moment là le gène du loup ne s'était pas encore éveillé en Seth, son loup se soumet instinctivement à celui de son cadet. On peut dire que l'imprégnation de Paul annule la sienne. Pour autant, ça ne change rien à la force de leur lien, et des sentiments qu'ils partagent. Sauf que niveau caprice, pourvu qu'il s'adresse directement à l'animal, Seth aura toujours le dessus. L'aîné relève la tête et ancre son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu l'auras cherché…

- Tu vas faire quoi ? »

Rigole le plus jeune suite au ton de son aîné. Paul l'agrippe par les hanches et se lève, le gardant dans ses bras. Seth accroche ses jambes à sa taille pour lui faciliter la tâche et Paul répond à sa question avec un sourire un chouillat trop mesquin.

« - Exactement ce que tu m'as demandé ! Seulement t'adresser à l'animal ce coup-ci, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

- Oh… »

Fait Seth en comprenant ce que Paul sous entend. Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres du plus vieux atterrissent sur les siennes. Acceptant volontiers cette attaque, Seth ressert les bras autour de ses épaules et ouvre la bouche, approfondissant le baiser. Paul le porte sans grande difficulté jusqu'à sa chambre. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il le pose délicatement sur le lit et se penche au dessus de lui, continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Impatient, Seth entre les mains sous son t-shirt et interrompt momentanément leur baiser pour le lui enlever. Paul lui adresse un petit sourire avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, prenant le contrôle de leur échange. Tendre, voluptueux. Il pose la main contre la joue de Seth et la descend contre son cou en une caresse infiniment tendre. Sa deuxième main prend place contre sa hanche, remontant progressivement sous son haut. Seth soupire contre ses lèvres, mettant fin à leur baiser langoureux. Il passe les bras autour du cou de Paul qui l'embrasse sur la joue avant de l'allonger contre le lit. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il se place au dessus de lui et l'embrasse chastement avant de soulever son t-shirt. Seth se redresse sur ses coudes, attendant patiemment la suite. Il y a des moments où les mots deviennent superflus, c'était un de ceux-ci. Paul esquisse un sourire en coin et dépose les lèvres contre son ventre, l'inondant d'une multitude de baisers. Tous plus volatiles les uns que les autres. Leur effet n'en ai pas diminué pour autant. Seth se pince les lèvres, liant ses doigts aux siens lorsqu'à ses lèvres s'ajoute sa langue sur sa peau brulante. Traçant des lignes sinueuses depuis son ventre jusqu'à son torse. Seth ouvre légèrement la bouche, soupirant de plaisir. Hypnotisé par ses couinement l'aîné fini par en vouloir plus. Il lui enlève instinctivement son t-shirt en lui glissant à l'oreille d'un ton suave qui n'a plus rien de moqueur.

« - Tu dois mourir de chaud, non ? »

Seth hoche la tête et se redresse pour permettre le retrait du vêtement. Puis il se rallonge, entrainant Paul dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent lentement, et l'aîné ramène ses mains contre le bouton de son jean en même temps que ses lèvres dans son cou. Descendant encore contre sa peau, Paul lape et attrape un bout de chaire entre ses dents. Seth s'arque en gémissant. L'aîné en profite pour lui enlever ses derniers vêtements et fini par s'agenouiller entre ses jambes écartés. Seth se redresse complètement, s'asseyant en face de lui. D'abord, il lui prend le visage entre les mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Puis il dépose un baiser contre ses lèvres, un autre sur sa mâchoire, continuant ainsi dans son cou, contre sa clavicule, son torse. Paul pose la main contre sa nuque et lui remonte le visage au niveau du sien, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes avec le besoin de les posséder. Seth passe les bras autour de ses épaules, se rapprochant de lui comme aimanté. Le retenant par la nuque, Paul agrippe sa cuisse et le renverse de nouveau contre le matelas. Seth est surprit de son geste mais ne proteste pas, bien au contraire. Il apprécie beaucoup ce côté dominateur qui vient surenchérir la nature sauvage de son aîné. Paul rompt leur baiser et se redresse légèrement, laissant son cadet faufiler les mains entre leur corps et déboutonner son jeans qui termine assez rapidement au sol. Il se penche de nouveau au-dessus de lui et l'entoure de ses doigts. Seth entrouvre les lèvres et donne un léger coup de bassin. Paul a un sourire imperceptible et l'embrasse chastement. Il dépose d'abord ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis sur sa joue et dans son cou. Seth pose les mains contre ses hanches et le tire. Paul s'allonge alors sur lui. Le plus jeune se mord la lèvre inférieure. Savoir que cette fois-ci ils ne s'arrêteront pas là le rend fiévreux, malade d'impatience. Paul l'embrasse dans le cou en bougeant doucement contre lui. Seth passe de nouveau ses bras autour de son cou, de même que ses jambes autour de sa taille et soupire contre son oreille. Paul lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille avant de descendre sa langue dans son cou. Sa descente continue. Consciencieusement, il lèche toutes les parcelles de son corps comme si c'était la meilleure sucrerie qu'il n'ai jamais gouté. D'ailleurs ça l'était. Seth soupire de bonheur sous ses attentions. Il arrive inévitablement en face de sa virilité qu'il prend en bouche sans hésitation. Le cadet ne peut que soupirer et pousser des petits cris quasiment inaudibles alors qu'il le chouchoute amoureusement. Il s'arque brusquement, sa respiration se saccadant, et empoigne ses cheveux de jais. Paul gémit légèrement quand Seth lui griffe la nuque, tant le plaisir déferlant en lui est puissant. Il lui agrippe le poignet, se défaisant de sa prise, et remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres où il dépose un baiser avant de susurrer taquin.

« - Doucement, louveteau. »

Seth se pince les lèvres, ne relevant même pas le petit pic. Mais il fixe sa moitié d'un air particulier. Le regard fauve. Paul perd instantanément toute envie de plaisanter. Et quand son cadet entrouvre les lèvres, il rapproche son visage et scelle leur lèvres. Seth passe les bras autour de son cou et soupire dans leur baiser. Le rompant, il murmure fébrilement.

« - Je peux plus attendre Paul.

- Je sais…

- Alors… Alors… »

Paul hoche la tête et pose de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Il le pénètre lentement, jusqu'à la garde, et se stoppe. S'allongeant contre lui, il lui caresse ses cheveux et dépose un tendre baiser contre sa joue. Il essaye de le rassurer.

« - Détends-toi, ça ira. »

Seth se pince la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête. Paul lui caresse gentiment les hanches puis les cuisses pour l'aider à se s'apaiser. Le cadet pose son front contre son épaule et le serre dans ses bras en remontant légèrement ses jambes autour des siennes. Paul fait alors le chemin inverse et se retire de lui avant de le pénétrer une seconde fois. Seth soupire contre sa peau, y répandant un millier de frissons. Paul entame de lents mouvements de va et vient entre ses jambes. Il déloge sa tête de son cou et ancre son regard dans le sien. Il veut voir dans ses yeux, qu'il ressent la même chose. Les prunelles brunes de Seth ne reflètent que confiance, amour et dévotion. Il s'appartiennent pleinement, enfin… Paul l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et Seth ressert les jambes autour de sa taille. Ses entrées en lui sont toujours aussi lentes mais deviennent profondes. Seth ouvre légèrement la bouche quand je l'embrasse dans le cou et soupire. Paul s'inquiète.

« - Je te fais mal ?

- Anh, oui… Mais c'est pas grave. Embrasse-moi encore. »

Paul lui caresse la joue et pose ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il les happe doucement, les relâche et l'embrasse chastement. Il se recule et lape légèrement ses lèvres avant de les sceller de nouveau aux siennes. l'embrasse longuement. Seth descend ses mains dans son dos et les plaque contre ses fesses. Le poussant plus profondément en lui. Ayant envie, besoin de plus le sentir. Il gémit son prénom en lui pinçant la peau. Paul laisse sa tête retomber dans son cou en soupirant.

« - Encore… Dis encore mon prénom.

- Mmh Paul… »

La tête de l'aîné lui tourne fiévreusement. Il écrase encore ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet, reprenant un baiser ardent. Ses doigts glissent sur sa peau comme son corps entre ses jambes. Les gémissements de Seth se changent en petits cris de plaisir. Il lui mordille la joue, la peau du cou et plante ses dents dans son épaule. Paul se mord la lèvre et donne un coup de bassin plus fort que les précédents. Seth enfonce sa tête dans l'oreiller en fermant les yeux. Paul l'embrasse de nouveau dans le cou et continu ses entrées en lui un peu plus vite et plus fort. Seth attire sa tête, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes. Paul rompt le baiser et remonte ses poignets au dessus de sa tête, les emprisonnant. Ils se penche de nouveau, allant mordiller son cou, le lobe de l'oreille et revenant poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'adolescent s'abandonne totalement à lui, soupirant à chaque coup de bassin de son âme-sœur. Sa peau mâte glisse aisément entre ses cuisses, leur procurant à tous les deux un plaisir inimaginable. Leurs corps s'emboitent parfaitement, donnant raison au destin qui avait décidé bien avant eux qu'ils formeraient un tout. Seth s'accroche aux épaules de Paul, essayant désespérément d'happer de l'air. La petite pièce était devenue étouffante, l'air moite et lourd à cause de leur deux températures qui s'étaient élevées ardemment. Les hanches du brun ne cessent de se mouvoir, frénétiques, énergiques, erratiques. Et Seth subit, offrant volontiers son corps, tout son être à son âme sœur. Ses jambes se referment autour de la taille de Paul alors qu'il enfonce la tête dans son oreiller et lâche un cri de jouissance en se libérant. Murmurant quelque chose d'inintelligible il referme les bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre son corps. Paul enfouit son visage dans son cou et donne les ultimes coups de butoirs qui l'emmènent au septième ciel.

Paul avachit contre son torse, Seth reprend difficilement son souffle. Il voudrait bien dire quelque chose car les mots bouillonnent dans sa tête, mais rien ne sort. L'aîné fini par bouger et roule sur le dos, attirant son cadet dans ses bras et remontant un drap pour cacher leur nudité. Ils restent un moment silencieux, reprenant haleine. Seuls leur corps brillants d'une fine pellicule de sueur trahissaient ce qui venait de se passer dans le calme de la nuit. Paul tourne le visage vers Seth et lui demande doucement.

« - Alors … ça fait quoi de plus être puceau ? »

Seth lève la tête vers lui, examinant l'air sérieux sur son visage. Paul lui adresse un léger sourire, rien de suspect, pourtant Seth le connait assez bien pour comprendre qu'il se fout ouvertement de sa gueule. Il le frappe donc en plein ventre, répondant en pouffant de rire.

« - T'es con ! »

Paul explose de rire et se tourne sur le côté. Il lui caresse tendrement les cheveux, ayant reprit un air sérieux. Vraiment, cette fois-ci. Il laisse délicatement glisser ses doigts contre sa joue, détaillant attentivement ses traits et fini par demander, soucieux.

« - Ca va ?  
>- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »<p>

Demande à son tour Seth en lui attrapant gentiment le poignet. Paul se pince les lèvres, réfléchissant pendant quelques secondes. Seth sent monter en lui une vague de doute, et ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Paul est vraiment très doué pour s'auto-flageller mentalement. Et pour ça il n'y a souvent aucune raison apparente. Seth purge doucement son poignet, le sortant visiblement de ses pensées.

« - Je sais pas… Peut-être que, je t'ai blessé ou…  
>- Tu t'obstines toujours à penser que tu fais mal les choses. »<p>

Soupire le plus jeune en remontant sa main pour prendre celle de son aîné. Paul se pince de nouveau les lèvres. Seth a toujours été plus doué que lui pour ressentir ses doutes et ses envies à travers leur lien. Paul soupire à son tour et pose la tête contre son épaule. Seth passe le bras autour de ses épaules et le serre contre lui. Posant la joue contre son crâne, il murmure doucement dans ses cheveux.

« - C'est pas le cas. »

Après un court temps de pause il ajoute.

« - Vraiment pas… »

Quelque chose dans sa voix attire l'attention de Paul : un timbre légèrement amusé. Alors il se redresse, posant le regard sur le visage de sa moitié. Seth se mord la lèvre inférieure, retenant difficilement un sourire. Le visage de Paul se peint immédiatement d'un sourire espiègle et il lâche.

« - Je connais cet air Seth… »

* * *

><p>Voili voilou, j'attends vos avis sur :<p>

* Jacob, qui est l'objet de son imprégnation ?^^

* Seth, mignon ou trop entreprenant ?

* Paul, touchant ou incernable ?

;)


	10. Le nouvel Alpha

**Chapitre 10 : Le Nouvel Alpha**

Jake était assit à la table de pique-nique dans son arrière-cours. Il attendait patiemment que Paul et Seth arrivent pour partir patrouiller. Et ils étaient en retard... Sacrément en retard même...

Le calme environnant l'amena à se perdre dans ses pensées. Après le départ de Sam, les quartiers généraux étaient devenus sa cours et ces deux abris de jardins qui formaient un garage de fortune. Là, à l'endroit même où ils s'était tenu deux ans plus tôt avec Bella, se trouvaient Leah et un garçonnet paraissant environs 5ans. Quil, Brady, Collin et Embry jouaient à la balle un peu plus loin tandis que Jared quittait Leah et l'enfant pour aller vers la maison. Jacob eu un sourire triste et soupira, repensant au soir où sa vie avait basculée. La nuit de son imprégnation.

__-___Flash back sur l'imprégnation de Jacob._

Lorsque Jacob avait vu le ventre de Bella, comprit ce qu'avait fait son vampire de mari, il n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : l'anéantir. Edward avait bien évidement lu ses intensions. Il se sentait tellement coupable, tellement mal qu'il l'aurait laissé faire, à coup sûr. Cependant, malgré sa colère, le loup savait pertinemment que s'en prendre aux sangsues Cullen reviendrait à blesser Bella. Ils étaient sa famille, dorénavant. Et apparemment, ils tenaient à elle. Même si la blonde défendait corps et âme le _bébé_, les autres semblaient beaucoup plus se préoccuper de la santé de la mère, c'est une des choses qui poussa Jacob à les rejoindre pour soutenir son amie. Une autre étant la promesse d'Edward.

« Si jamais elle décède, tu auras le droit de faire ce que tu voulais… Le droit de me tuer. »

Lorsque Jacob partagea la situation de son amie avec ses frères de meute, nombre d'entre eux furent affolés. La cacophonie qu'ils créèrent dans sa tête à ce moment là ne l'aida pas à réfléchir. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient tous le même avis : la chose en elle pouvait être dangereuse. La seule solution était alors de détruire la chose avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Réflexion sur laquelle il buta et qu'il exclu catégoriquement.

_« - Personne ne s'en prendra à elle ! Bella est humaine !_  
><em>- De toute façon elle va mourir ! »<em>

Lâcha Leah, lassée. Jacob grogna, se tournant vers elle, et entama un pas menaçant.

_« - On attendra qu'elle accouche et ensuite… On avisera._  
><em>- Superbe ton idée Jake ! Si Sam avait été là…<em>  
><em>- Il ne l'est pas ! »<em>

Tonna Jacob face à Jared. Et là, il fit une chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, utiliser son statut de chef de meute pour imposer son avis. Collin et Brady, nouveaux venus à ce moment là, s'aplanirent instinctivement face à l'intensité de sa voix.

_« - C'est moi, l'alpha, si mes décisions te posent un problème on peut en découdre. »_

Le grognement accompagnant sa pensée ne laissa aucun doute sur le sens de celle-ci. Les babines retroussées sur ses crocs blancs aiguisés, il attendait que quelqu'un le défie. Rien ne vint. Leah claqua des crocs mais resta silencieuse. Seth baissa la tête, il aimait bien Bella, et Jacob encore plus, alors il lâcha solennellement.

_« - Je suis avec toi._  
><em>- C'est bien ma veine... »<em>

Pesta Paul en réponse. Lui, outre le fait de ne pas avoir d'affection particulière pour la fille Swan, n'appréciait pas trop les Cullen. Mais Jacob était aussi son ami, son frère. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il l'avait aidé au moment de son imprégnation. Qu'il fut un des seuls à ne pas lui tourner le dos. Pour toutes ces raisons, il baissa aussi la tête en grognant.

_« - J'te suis…_  
><em>- Moi aussi. »<em>

Attesta Leah qui suivrait son frère n'importe où, juste pour le protéger. Et après ces trois là, tous décidèrent de supporter Jacob dans sa décision.

Les évènements s'accélérèrent par la suite. Les seuls loups autorisés à approcher la demeure des Cullen furent Jacob, Seth et Leah. Paul était jugé trop impulsif pour rester à proximité constante des vampires, eux aussi irritables car ils n'avaient pas chassé depuis plusieurs semaines. En revanche, le fait que les loups prennent la relève leur permit de partir s'abreuver l'un après l'autre. Mais lorsque le travail de Bella commença, tard dans la nuit, les seuls à s'être nourris étaient Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Edward. Malheureusement, le seul présent était Edward et lorsque Rosalie craqua, ne résistant pas au sang, il se retrouva seul avec Jacob. L'aidant à la maintenir éveillée. Quand Edward sorti le bébé Jacob fut soulagé, Bella respirait encore. Seulement ce soulagement fut de courte durée. Une fois qu'elle avait prit son bébé dans ses bras, le rendant prestement à Edward car il était bien trop lourd pour ses bras fatigués. Une fois qu'elle vit son mari porter leur progéniture tout près de son cœur, et lui sourire le sien cessa. Elle avait arrêté de se battre au moment où son petit miracle poussait son premier cri. Edward voulu donner le bébé à Jacob pour s'occuper d'elle mais celui-ci le fusilla d'un regard si intense qu'il vacilla l'espace d'un instant.

« - Garde cette chose loin de moi ! » (Ou _« Balance-le par la fenêtre ! »_ à votre gré^^)

Tonna le loup, venimeux. À cet instant, Edward se brisa. Jacob avait raison. Aussi belles qu'aient étés les premières secondes avec ce bout de choux dans les bras, la réalité était qu'il avait tué Bella. À petit feu. Rosalie arriva au même moment, attirant l'attention de son frère.

« - Edward, donnes le moi… Je ne lui ferais pas de mal. »

Edward lui fit confiance, lui donnant le petit. Il prit ensuite la seringue dans laquelle trônait son venin et l'enfonça dans le corps de Bella. À l'emplacement du cœur. Ils attendirent, mais cela ne donna rien. Alors Edward reprit les massages cardiaques alors que Jacob se dirigea vers la porte, dépité.

C'est dans cet état qu'il descendit les marches. Tout était fini. Sa Bella n'était plus et ne serait plus jamais. A ce constat, ce fut comme si son monde s'écroulait. Il arriva au salon comme un ectoplasme. Là, son œil capata le mouvement de Rosalie qui levait le bébé en l'air. Le bébé… Edward était au chevet de sa femme, tandis que Rosalie sans scrupule tenait le petit dans ses bras. Un magnifique petit garçon pour lequel Bella s'était sacrifié, mais qu'elle ne connaitra jamais. Jacob s'approcha à pas lents. Étouffant presque sous tant de haine et de rencoeur. Tout son corps tremblait de fureur mais il s'en fichait pas mal, de se transformer au bon milieu de la pièce. Son regard se posa sur la petite chose pâle, sans défense. Une stratégie commença à s'élaborer dans sa tête. La seule barrière entre lui et sa vengeance contre la chose qui avait tué sa meilleure amie était Rosalie. Cette blonde vampirique qu'il se ferait un plaisir de réduire en cendre. Il aurait pu aller prévenir la meute et revenir anéantir la famille, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait mettre leur vies en danger. C'était une affaire personnelle entre le mini assassin et lui. Mais lorsqu'il fut assez proche du bébé, ses yeux tombèrent dans ses prunelles chocolatées. Il y brillait le même feu que dans celles de Bella. Sa haine ne s'évapora pas, mais le déclique se fit dans sa tête. Aussi virulent puisse-t-il avoir été envers cette chose, ça restait un bébé. Il ne pourrait jamais s'en prendre à un petit être sans défense. Non, le véritable coupable … c'était Edward.

Alors il était retourné à l'étage, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre et déboulant dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il vit Edward avachit sur le cadavre de Bella, amorçant un simulacre de pleures, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il poussa un grondement assourdissant et lui sauta à la gorge sans même un avertissement. Il libéra son loup en bondissant et attrapa Edward en refermant fortement ses crocs contre son épaule. Le vampire ne tenta rien pour se défendre. Dans une rage sans nom, Jacob l'envoya balader par la fenêtre et y sauta après lui. Le fracas de la vitre attira l'attention d'Alice et Jasper qui s'estomaquèrent en comprenant ce qui se passait. De même que celle de Seth, Quil et Paul, présents aux alentours. Retombant au sol sur ses pattes agiles il se courba, se préparant à porter une autre attaque. Si Jacob donnait l'ordre d'attaquer, ils démareraient au quart de tour. Mais rien ne vint, exepté une litanie d'insultes tournées vers Edward. Edward se releva à peine, restant à genoux, tête basse, et supplia dans un soupire.

« - Achèves-moi… Par pitié. »

Mit encore plus en rage par ses mots le loup cuivré se rua vers lui. Mais au moment de porter le coup de grâce, son regard croisa le sien. S'y arrêta. S'y attacha. Sa rage s'évapora d'un seul coup, laissant place à un grand trouble. Son animal spirituel poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de laisser de nouveau place à l'humain. Edward observa, sans comprendre, Jacob au-dessus de lui. Ne pouvant plus ni bouger, ni parler. C'est alors qu'il entrevit le fil de ses pensées. Pour une fois, il ne passa pas par son esprit virulent, mais par ses prunelles brunes ancrées dans les siennes.

_« Mon repère. Ma vie. Mon univers. Ma lumière. Mon tout. Ma Destiné. Mon âme-sœur. »_

Quelques simples mots, qui scellèrent leur futur.

_Fin flash back.__-_

0°0°0

« - Seth ! »

Cri Jared en sortant de la maison, l'air excessivement agacé. Son interpellation sort Jacob de ses songes. Fraîchement arrivé, Seth discutait tranquillement avec Leah. Il se détourne de sa sœur pour porter un regard curieux sur Jared. Paul peste en se posant près de Jacob qui ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver à lui.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut encore...»

Jacob pouffe de rire. Paul est tellement protecteur avec Seth, ce malgré le fait qu'il puisse tout à fait se défendre tout seul. Jared arrive en face de lui et lâche.

« - Je t'avais pas demandé de pas toucher à ma radio ?  
>- Ben j'y ai pas touché.<br>- Tu te fous de moi ? Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit cassée alors ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?<br>- Hein ?  
>- J'en sais rien ! »<p>

Seth hausse la voix, étonnant apparemment Jared et tous les autres. Il n'a pas l'habitude de répondre aux attaques de son aîné, plutôt à les supporter. Tapant du poing dans sa main, Paul les observe du coin de l'œil, prêt à intervenir. Malgré le fait qu'il lui hurle sans cesse à Jared de lui fiche la paix, depuis que Sam a quitté la meute il reporte tous les malheurs qui peuvent arriver sur le dos de son bouc-émissaire favori. Voulant visiblement faire de lui le fameux membre Oméga. Leah, sentant déjà la bagarre approcher, attrape le petit garçon dans ses bras et retourne sous le porche. Paul fini par se lever et Jake l'imite. Collin et Brady, eux, se rapprochent d'Embry et Quil, curieux, alors que Jared donne de nouveau de la voix.

« - Tu oses élever la voix sur moi ? T'es en plein délire ou quoi ? »

Paul s'apprête à aller défendre sa moitié mais Jacob le stoppe en plaçant le bras sur son passage.

« - Il va se débrouiller cette fois. »

Jared bouscule brusquement Seth qui en tombe à la renverse. Paul peine à résister à l'ordre de son alpha. Cependant Seth ne compte effectivement pas se laisser faire. Lorsque le jeune homme tombe lourdement au sol, c'est le loup qui se relève. Avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de comprendre, il s'était transformé en à peine deux secondes et fonçait droit sur Jared.  
>Le faisant à son tour tomber, il s'ébroue et se poste au dessus de lui. Grognant en claquant des crocs comme Jared le lui a fait un nombre incalculable de fois. Paul, tout fière de sa moitié et de sa nouvelle forme, ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter en ricanant.<p>

« - Je pense que ça veut dire, _'Vas chier'_ Jared. »

Les membres de la meute sont ébahis. Force est de constater que le petit louveteau frêle a donné naissance à un loup imposant, au regard perçant, qui n'a rien à envier aux autres. Leah a le regard pétillant et affiche un sourire conquit, son père aurait été fière de son fils. Il est de loin, même avant Jacob et Paul, le plus beau de la meute à cause des différentes teintes sablées dans sa fourrure.

« - En avant ! »

Hurle le nouvel alpha en tapant dans ses mains, sourire aux lèvres. Suivant l'ordre du mal dominant, Seth se détourne de Jared, non sans grogner une dernière fois, et s'enfouit dans le bois. Il est talonné par Paul qui ne perd pas une seconde et phase en se moquant ouvertement de la mésaventure de son ami. Jacob se transforme en même temps que lui, et ils partent effectuer la ronde de nuit. Une fois à hauteur de Seth, Paul se rapproche de lui, ils courent en symbiose et l'aîné dit.

_« - Je t'aime._  
><em>- Je t'aime aussi.<em>  
><em>- Je comprends mieux votre retard. Le réveil a été dur Seth ? »<em>

Fait Jacob en rigolant. Il a intercepté les pensées du plus jeune au sujet de la nuit qu'ils ont passé lui et Paul. À l'entente de sa phrase Seth rougit intérieurement et inévitablement, il revoit les images de la veille, les faisant bien sûr partager accidentellement à Jake qui rigole de plus belle. Paul grogne.

_« - Seth …_  
><em>- Désolé… Mais c'est Jacob qui me perturbe.<em>  
><em>- Je fais qu'intercepter ce que tu laisse filler. Hey, Paulo, la prochaine fois tu lui apprendra le blowjob ? »<em>

Ricane-t-il bêtement. Paul lui lance son subtile et désormais culte_ 'Vas chier'_ en essayant de lui mordre la queue. Jacob est beaucoup plus rapide maintenant, de ce fait, anticipant le mouvement du loup gris il n'a aucun mal à se dérober.

_« - Tu manques de respect à ton alpha, Lahote ? Alors l'alpha t'ordonne d'apprendre à ton âme sœur le blowjob !_  
><em>- Jacob ! »<em>

Pleurniche Paul. Et oui, un ordre d'alpha, ça ne se discute pas, encore plus quand on est le membre bêta. À moins que l'alpha ne revienne dessus, et Jacob n'en a clairement pas l'intension. Le plus jeune demande innocemment, mais pas moins curieux.

_« - C'est quoi le blo… 'fin votre truc là ?_  
><em>- T'inquiète pas, Paul te montrera ce soir. J'suis sûr que ça va te plaire. »<em>

Fait Jacob en tournant sa tête massive vers eux, leur transmettant un sourire, il accélère et reprend son sérieux. Si personne ne lui a tenu rigueur lorsqu'il s'était imposé pour la première fois, c'était parce que son choix avait été judicieux. Cependant, maintenant, des petits abus de ce genre risquaient de souvent se manifester grâce à ces deux là. Et si cela insupportera Paul, Seth en sera ravit.

_« - Trêve de plaisanterie, on a une patrouille à boucler. »_

* * *

><p>Alors, que pensez vous :<p>

* Du chapitre en général ?_ (J'en ai sué pour le pondre celui là...)_

* De la fameuse imprégnation de Jake ?

* De son nouveau rôle d'Alpha ?

* De son ordre sur le blowjob, je le développe ou non ?

* Du comportement de Jared avec Seth ?

* De la nouvelle forme du loup sablé ?

Vous savez où répondre ;)

A pluuuus !


	11. La leçon du grand méchant loup

**Chapitre 11 : ****La Leçon du Grand Méchant Loup**

La patrouille terminée, Jake rentre directement chez lui. Quand il franchit le pas de la maison, son âme sœur se sourit à elle-même. Ils habitent ensemble depuis un peu moins d'un an et pouvoir se sentir mutuellement à plusieurs mètres à la ronde empêche tout effet de surprise. Tournant le visage vers lui, il demande gaiement alors que Jacob arrive à la cuisine.

« - Alors, comment ça se passe avec la meute ?

- Bien. »

Répond-il en entrant à la cuisine. Passant les bras autour de ses épaules, il dépose un léger smack contre les lèvres du vampire avant de se détacher à la recherche de nourriture. Il continue enjoué.

« - Aucun signe de nouveau-nés déchainés, ni de Volturis enragés. Mais tu sais quoi, Seth a remit Jared à sa place aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ? »

Sourit Edward en passant derrière Jacob et en refermant les bras autour de sa taille. Il a attendu impatiemment son retour en lui préparant quelques sandwiches. Jake rigole et acquiesce en mordant dans son sandwich. Il ajoute en mâchouillant.

« - Ouais. Son loup a enfin atteint sa taille d'adulte.

- C'est pas trop tôt. Emmett va être déçu, il aimant tellement sa frimousse de renard. »

Jacob se contente de pouffer en prenant une autre bouchée. Edward fronce des sourcils et se sépare de lui. Le seul moment où Jacob n'est pas réceptif aux câlins est lorsqu'il mange. Lui flanquant une claque sur le derrière, il s'adosse au plan de travail et croise les bras contre son torse. L'observant tendrement, il secoue doucement la tête. Et dire qu'il avait failli le rejeter après son imprégnation.

_-Flash Back._

Les loups étaient encore sous le choc. Ce à quoi ils venaient d'assister était inqualifiable. Ou peut être, une infamie, oui, c'était ça… Jacob… leur alpha… s'était imprégné d'un vampire. L'ennemi… Et qui plus ai, pendant une bataille. Seth baissa les oreilles en laissant échapper une plainte mal contenue.

« - Non ! »

Hurla Edward en repoussant brusquement Jacob. Celui-ci, démuni et sans défense face à son âme-sœur ne pu que subir et se laisser balloter contre le balcon de la maison.

« - C'est impossible !

- Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Demanda une Alice à la limite de l'affolement.

« - Le futur du bébé et celui d'Edward viennent de s'effacer.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils les ont …

- Non ! »

Hurla Paul qui venait de reprendre sa forme humaine. Défendre correctement Jacob en étant aussi en colère n'allait pas être facile mais il lui devait bien ça. Ne se focalisant pas sur sa nudité il se rapprocha, sous l'œil vigilant de Jared qui resta flanqué derrière lui au cas ou. Les autres, à l'affût, écoutèrent attentivement.

« - Aucun membre de cette meute ne fera plus rien à votre famille… »

Pausant quelques secondes, il lança un regard en biais au vampire debout non loin de lui, serrant les poings de rage mal contenue. Reportant son attention sur les autres il lâcha d'une voix basse.

« - Jacob s'est imprégné d'un des votre.

- Je ne veux pas de ça ! »

Tonna Edward. Jacob se pinça les lèvres, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Les mots d'Edward le blessaient plus que jamais et il ne pu que rester assit là, à les écouter. Les garçons eurent mal pour lui. La plupart savaient à quel point le rejet de l'imprégné pouvait être rude. Paul se mordit la lèvre, se retenant d'exploser alors qu'Edward lança haineux.

« - Je ne suis pas … Bella vient tout juste de mourir, en aucune façon je ne la remplacerais par un chien galeux ! »

_Flash Back.-_

A ce moment là ses mots avaient été durs. Mais la douleur s'est estompée. Suite à la perte de Bella, Edward a mit du temps à s'en remettre mais Jacob était resté à la villa malgré son rejet. Et les effets de l'imprégnation n'ont pas vraiment tardé à se manifester. Edward interceptait toujours les pensés de Jacob qui s'inquiétait beaucoup, plus que pour lui même. Cela prit environs deux mois pour qu'Edward cesse de le regarder avec haine, quelques jours de plus pour qu'il ne lui reparle et de là, dès le moment où il avait accepté cette imprégnation, les choses avaient tournées au mieux. Jacob était devenu à la fois son frère, son meilleur ami et son amant. Avec lui, Edward a petit à petit perdu une bonne partie de ses bonnes manières et s'est enhardi. Le fait qu'il n'ai pas à craindre de le blesser était lié à celui qu'il ne repousse plus du tout ses pulsions sexuelles. Mais il ne restait pas moins dévoué en amour avec lui qu'il ne l'avait été avec Bella. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il le prévient en effleurant affectueusement sa joue.

« - Mange pas si vite, tu vas mal digérer.

- J'ai trop faim ! »

Son ton à la fois lascif et enthousiaste, souvent employé par EJ, le fait sourire bien plus que la réponse en elle-même. Jacob et le petit ont tellement de points en commun que s'en est déconcertant. Le loup continu jovialement.

« - En plus d'avoir atteint la même taille que les autres, les performances physiques du louveteau ont augmentés.

- Vous avez encore fait la course… »

Soupire Edward avant de continuer.

« - Je croyais que tu partais patrouiller. Pas jouer avec tes amis.

- Oh arrête hein. Je sais bien que t'en profite pour aller voir ta famille, ou chasser… Et puis j'allais pas me laisser distancer par un môme !

- Bien sûr… Tant qu'on en parle, où est EJ ?

- Resté avec Leah. Impossible de l'en séparer. Ils vont passer l'après-midi ensemble et puis elle le ramènera chez tes parents.»

La louve s'était imprégnée du garçonnet de quelques semaines - qui paraisait avoir des mois - après l'avoir croisé accidentellement dans le salon. Avant, elle s'efforçait de ne pas poser les pieds chez les Cullen. Maintenant Edward a grand mal à la faire s'en aller du cottage, où ils vivent. Ni le petit Junior, ni Leah n'aimaient rester séparés bien longtemps.

_« Esmé a appelé pour se plaindre qu'elle ne le voyait pas assez souvent, tu la connais quand elle s'y met… Donc voilà. »_

Continua-t-il mentalement. Edward hocha simplement la tête. EJ recevait tout l'amour dont il avait besoin pour bien s'épanouir. Il n'avait qu'un an mais en paraissait cinq. Marchait et parlait parfaitement même si il continuait à préférer s'exprimer avec sa faculté de transmettre ses pensées par simple contact. Il faisait le bonheur d'Esmé et Carlisle. Alice était aux anges en sa présence, malgré le fait qu'il produise sur elle un black out. Toute la famille l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Rosalie n'avait jamais remplacé Bella dans un rôle de mère. EJ se souvenant parfaitement des moments passés dans le ventre de sa mère, de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait, n'avait pas besoin de substitue. D'autant plus qu'il avait Leah, son âme sœur. Rompant avec cette tradition de tristesse qu'elle avait depuis sa rupture avec Sam, elle était entièrement dévouée à lui. Se pliant en quatre pour satisfaire tous ses besoins, répondre à tous ses caprices. EJ et elle étaient inséparable. Autant de liens crées qui finirent par unir les Cullen et les loups.

Edward fronce des sourcils et fini par demander, curieux.

« - Et, pour en revenir à Seth. Pourquoi son loup est devenu adulte ? Ça se passe comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? »

Fréquenter les loups ne lui permettait pas cependant de tout comprendre sur leur fonctionnement. Jacob pouffe de nouveau de rire. Ayant la bouche pleine il ne peut pas répondre. Non que ça le dérange de parler en mangeant, mais Edward n'apprécie pas trop de recevoir ses postillons. Son cerveau répond à sa place, sans qu'il ne le veuille vraiment d'ailleurs. Son âme sœur a ce fichu don qu'il n'arrive pas à contourner. Ainsi, dans la seconde qui suit sa question, Edward obtient sa réponse en image. Les mêmes images qui ont traversées l'esprit de Seth jusqu'à celui de Jacob il y a quelques heures.

« - Oh… »

S'étonne Edward. Jacob lève un œil interrogateur vers lui. Edward lui adresse un léger sourire en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Le Quileute s'est habitué à sa faculté mais ne supporte vraiment pas qu'il s'immisce dans sa tête. Le sachant bien, Edward baisse le regard vers le sol avant de le remonter vers Jacob qui attend toujours une réponse. Le sourire du vampire s'élargit.

« - C'est rien. Juste, j'avais pas vraiment envie de voir Seth et Paul dans cette position. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu par- Edward… »

Commence doucement Jacob. Puis il comprend petit à petit de quoi il s'agit. Posant la main contre le plan de travail il se tourne complètement vers Edward. Maintenant qu'il a terminé son sandwich…

« - Tu t'es servis de… tes trucs vampiriques, pour les espionner… dans ma tête en plus !

- Non, Amour, j'ai juste intercepté ce que tu m'as lancé.

- Non mais genre. J'ai quand même le droit de penser !

- Oh, avoue que ça ne t'arrives pas très souvent. »

Rigole Edward. Jacob le fixe outré. Ils n'ont vraiment pas le même humour. Passant brièvement la langue contre ses lèvres avant de les pincer, Jacob fini par sortir calmement.

« - T'as peut-être envie de savoir combien de temps tu peux te passer de sexe.»

Le chantage affectif et physique était devenu son arme la plus redoutable. Edward affiche un sourire en se penchant vers lui et répond de façon volubile.

«- Je suis un vampire. Un jour pour toi représente pour moi une seconde.

- Bien ! Alors dans ce cas j'espère que t'es capable de tenir… voyons voir, une minute. »

Lance-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos. Jacob parle d'une minute vampirique, selon le timing d'Edward. Dans la tête du Cullen, le calcul est vite fait. Une minute, soixante secondes. Donc pour Jacob, soixante jours. Même conscient que Jacob lui-même ne tiendrait pas un mois entier sans contact charnel avec lui, Edward le rattrape, utilisant sa vitesse. Jacob sursaute légèrement quand le roux se place devant lui.

« - Jake…

- Cesse de faire, tous ces trucs… vampiriques. Ça me stress. Déplaces toi normalement, ok. Si je me mettais à courir en mode quadrupède dans le jardin tu péterais un plomb alors… arrêtes. Avec EJ c'est déjà insoutenable mais si tu t'y mets aussi …

- Désolé. Puis je rigolais tu sais.

- Je sais. Mais ton humour ne s'améliore pas avec le temps, et ça, malgré l'imprégnation. »

Jacob le toise légèrement avant de se détourner de lui. Certes, ils sont devenus âme-sœur. Seulement cela n'efface pas toute la tension due au fait qu'ils soient ennemis naturels. Pour Edward, tant que Jacob était sous sa forme humaine ce n'était vraiment pas compliqué, son odeur ayant agréablement changée. Mais comme il l'a dit, Jake lui est encore et toujours dérangé par les diverses capacités de sa moitié. Surtout quand elles sont utilisées sur lui. Enfin, sauf dans certaines situations…

Edward le rattrape en lui courant après, à allure humaine cette fois, et l'emprisonne en refermant les bras de marbre contre sa taille. Le buste en contact avec son dos brulant, Edward lâche un léger rire et se penche à son oreille.

« - On a peut être pas la même notion du temps, mais je crois me souvenir qu'il y a peine trois jours, le fait que je lise parfaitement tes pensés ne t'a pas tant dérangé que ça. Je crois aussi me rappeler que t'as beaucoup apprécié ma rapidité _vampirique _à te déshabiller. Autant que le fait que mon corps froid ai pu garder le tien à une température à peu près, décente… Mh ?

- Ouais mais… c'est pas pareil.

- En quoi est-ce différent ?

- Parce que… Ben… Parce que.

- Que puis-je dire face à des arguments aussi étauffés ?

- Rien. »

_« Parles pas, c'est mieux. »_

Edward pouffe de rire alors que Jacob se retourne, passant les bras autour de ses épaules. Le loup affiche un léger sourire en pestant.

_« - Des fois je te déteste… »_

« - Balivernes ! »

Ricane le vampire en portant ses lèvres à son cou, y déposant un baiser glacial qui brûle pourtant sa peau cuivrée. Jacob se pince les lèvres et resserre ses bras autour de son cou. Il n'a pas a craindre de l'étouffer dans une étreinte trop fougueuse et c'est tant mieux. Car il n'a qu'une envie lorsqu'Edward pose les mains sur lui : se fondre en lui. Si il arrive parfaitement à garder ses pensées secrètes avec la meute, il n'en ai rien en ce qui concerne Edward. Le vampire esquisse un sourire coquin en interceptant de nouveau les idées de sa moitié. Passant les bras autour de sa taille il le soulève. Jacob pouffe de rire comme un enfant et enroule les jambes autour de ses reins. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il lui dit doucement.

« - Si... Mais la plupart du temps je t'aime. »

_0°0°0_

Seth galope joyeusement à travers les bois en direction de la maison de son âme-sœur. Après chaque séparation, aussi courte soit-elle, le retrouver lui fait toujours un grand bien. Le soulage et l'excite dans le même temps, et aujourd'hui encore plus. Si Paul se défile depuis maintenant une semaine, Seth compte bien avoir sa leçon de 'blowjob'. Evidement, entre temps, il a eu le loisir de comprendre ce que c'était et attendait impatiemment que Paul se décide enfin à obéir à l'ordre de son alpha. À cette idée le jeune loup accélère sa course. Plus vite il sera arrivé, plus vite il pourra se jeter dans ses bras. Étant le seul sous sa forme animale Seth peut se permettre de laisser son esprit divaguer et fantasmer d'avance sur leur retrouvailles. Les derniers mètres le séparant de son Tout sont vite parcourus et il phase, enfilant prestement t-shirt et pantalon. En sortant du bois, il aperçoit Paul quitter sa maison. Esquissant un large sourire il le hèle et se rue vers lui. Paul se retourne vers lui, légèrement étonné, et ouvre des bras dans lesquels son cadet se jette littéralement. Le réceptionnant sans difficulté il demande gentiment en déposant un baiser contre son front.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'allais partir te chercher.

- Prof absent, j'ai fini plus tôt.

- Et t'es rentré à pattes ?

- Oui ! J'avais trop hâte de te voir. »

Seth l'embrasse dans le cou et Paul lâche un léger ricanement. Il se recule légèrement et pose les mains contre le visage de son cadet, inspectant attentivement sa joue. Puis, remarquant une trace de griffure rougie contre celle-ci, il demande inquiet.

« - Tu t'es fait ça comment ?

- Une branche sur le chemin…

- Je t'ai répété cent fois de faire attention Seth.

- Je sais bien, mais c'est de ta faute. Tu m'obsèdes tellement que j'arrive pas à rester concentré.

- Que Jacob t'entende pas dire ça.

- Oh ben il le sait bien. »

Le temps de leur conversation la blessure a disparue. Paul esquisse un léger sourire et Seth le prend par la main, le tirant vers la maison. Paul se dégage de sa prise et l'inverse, le rattrapant par le poignet. Il le retient en grimaçant légèrement.

« - Ma mère va pas tarder.

- Alors on va s'enfermer dans ta chambre.

- Je préfère pas.

- Aller, vient gros bébé. »

L'aîné fait tout son possible pour éviter de rester seul dans une pièce avec Seth qui a l'assaut facile. Et une semaine d'abstinence, ça fait quand même long pour chacun des deux. Paul abdique et se laisse entrainer dans sa chambre par son cadet, sachant très bien ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Quand il referme la porte Seth se tourne vers lui, passant les bras autour de ses épaules. Paul le prend par la taille, un léger sourire pendu aux lèvres. Son cadet répond à son sourire et dépose chastement ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de se dégager de sa prise. Le prenant de nouveau par les mains, il recule, le guidant vers son lit où il le fait assoire en disant gentiment.

« - Y a un truc que t'évites depuis un moment.

- De te laisser me sauter dessus ? »

Demande l'aîné en rigolant. Seth lève les yeux au ciel, n'ayant pas envie de rigoler. Paul continue de se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée et ça le frustre un peu, voir beaucoup. L'aîné le sait bien mais ne peut toujours pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Peur de le brusquer. Peur de le blesser. Pourtant l'envie d'être toujours plus proche de lui, là pour lui, est présente plus que jamais. Il le tire gentiment par les poignets et Seth s'assoit à cheval sur ses cuisses. Paul lui caresse gentiment la joue.

« - Il a pas fixé de délais.

- Oui ben moi je veux maintenant. Ça fait déjà une semaine Paul. Je vais finir par croire que tu veux pas recommencer parce que ça t'a pas plu.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. »

Répond l'aîné. L'enlaçant par la taille il lui dépose un léger baiser dans le cou. Seth en profite et prend son visage entre ses mains, posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il sait bien que Paul a envie de lui, il peut parfaitement le ressentir. Seulement comme pour tout le reste, l'aîné a parfois besoin d'être poussé à bout. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux Seth l'emprisonne dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser plus qu'ardent. Paul serre les mains contre ses hanches et le laisse faire. Le fait que le plus jeune prenne les choses en main ne le dérange pas, jusqu'à un certain stade s'entend. Alors lorsque le cadet tire brusquement sur ses cheveux, lui penchant la tête sur le côté pour le mordre dans le cou, il l'attrape par le poignet et le renverse contre le lit. Riant à gorge déployée Seth s'allonge docilement, remontant les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Se sentir dominer est la chose que sa moitié déteste le plus au monde, et il le sait. Mais bon, tous les moyens sont bon pour le faire réagir. Paul se penche au-dessus de lui. Il ne veut surtout pas être brusque mais si Seth commence de cette façon, ça l'incitera à le devenir. Le plus jeune le sait bien et mise d'ailleurs tout là-dessus.

« - Doucement…

- Tu veux peut-être m'attacher pour que je reste tranquille ? »

Demande le cadet en se redressant sur ses coudes. Ses lèvres frôlent celles de son aîné qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Après ça, c'est lui qu'on s'acharne à traiter de pervers. Seth profite de cet instant de suspends pour passer au-dessus de lui. Le poussant, il s'assoit de nouveau sur ses cuisses il enroule ses bras autour de ses épaules en déposant ses lèvres dans son cou. Les remontant contre sa peau chaude, il laisse sa langue titiller le lobe de son oreille. Paul esquisse un léger sourire en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Seth murmure contre son oreille.

« - Si t'attend aussi longtemps à chaque fois, t'étonnes pas que je veuille te violer ensuite.

- Ca fait qu'une semaine Seth…

- Ca fait une éternité. »

Soupire-t-il en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Poussant contre ses épaules il l'incite à s'allonger. Paul y consent. Seth se penche au-dessus de lui, continuant à embrasser et lécher sa peau. D'ailleurs, même lorsque la porte d'entrée claque, il ne s'arrête pas. Laissant trainer sa langue contre sa peau, il descend la main vers son jean. Paul lui attrape le poignet et se redresse en lâchant doucement.

« - Ma mère est rentrée.

- Et alors, tu penseras pas à elle bien longtemps…

- Seth…

- Quoi ?! Arrêtes de te comporter comme un gamin ! »

Agacé par cette remarque, Paul accroche son cadet par les cuisses et le renverse contre le matelas, inversant vivement leur position. Il se retrouve agenouillé entre ses jambes écartées et le prévient.

« - Toi arrêtes de me traiter de gosse. Je vais finir par m'_énerver_ et te faire mal.

- Même si tu voulais tu pourrais pas. »

Répond le cadet en pouffant de rire. Puis il se redresse et passe les bras autour des épaules de son aîné, le poussant à se rallonger entre ses jambes. Seulement leurs éclats de voix ont attiré l'attention de la mère de Paul qui demande.

« - Paul, t'es rentré ? »

Seth se pince les lèvres en secouant doucement la tête, lui intimant de ne pas répondre. Dévorant Paul du regard il fini par entrer ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant doucement sa peau chaude, avant de lui enlever le vêtement. Paul lève les bras pour permettre son retrait et pose de nouveau ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, rapprochant son visage du sien. Seth remonte lentement les mains contre ses flancs alors que Paul pose ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Seulement la voix de sa mère s'élève une deuxième fois.

« - Paul ? »

Agacé, l'intéressé se redresse en demandant d'un ton blasé.

« - Quoi ?!

- T'es rentré ?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Rien… Tu es seul ou bien…

- Non, je suis pas tout seul et je suis occupé. »

Lâche-t-il, insolant. Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair. D'ailleurs sa mère ne trouve rien à en redire et le laisse tranquille. Seth l'agrippe par la nuque, rapprochant son visage du sien, il murmure contre ses lèvres.

« - Cesses de mal lui parler. »

Bien qu'il n'aime sa mère, Paul avait avec elle un rapport que personne ne comprenait. Elle, avait apprit à faire avec. Quand il n'était pas d'humeur, elle le laissait systématiquement tranquille. Ne s'arrêtant pas sur ce conseil, Paul plaque de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet. Pour le faire taire cette fois-ci. Si il avait quelque chose qui l'agaçait plus que la domination de sa petite personne c'était bien que quelqu'un lui dise comment se comporter avec sa mère. En ça, Seth l'agaçait. Mais ce n'était infiniment rien comparé à tout ce qui faisait qu'il l'aimait. Descendant les lèvres dans son cou, Paul lâche doucement contre sa peau.

« - Tu veux ta leçon, tu vas l'avoir. »

Seth se mord la lèvre inférieure lorsque Paul laisse glisser ses mains contre ses flancs, arrivant lentement à ses hanches qu'il soulève légèrement. Frottant son bassin contre le sien. Remontant ses baisers sur sa mâchoire, il déboutonne son jean et entre la main à l'intérieur. Seth pousse un léger soupire lorsque sa paume se presse contre lui. Déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres, Paul commence à le masser doucement par dessus son sous-vêtement. Le plus jeune enroule lentement un bras autour de son cou et se pince les lèvres. Ça ne prend pas longtemps pour qu'il réagisse aux attouchements de l'aîné qui fini par entrer la main dans son boxeur pour le toucher librement. Seth soupire son prénom, son corps tout entier ému par ses caresses. Paul se pince les lèvres en observant ses traits et sa moue exquise. Posant les lèvres contre les siennes, il les descend ensuite dans son cou avant de soulever son t-shirt pour atteindre son torse. Le souffle haletant de son cadet augmente son rythme cardiaque. Joignant sa langue à ses lèvres, Paul butine gentiment sa peau tout en continuant ses caresses. Arrivé à son nombril, il se redresse légèrement et enlève d'un même geste jean et boxeur. Seth se retrouve nu devant lui, le souffle de plus en plus court. Paul écarte ses cuisses qu'il caresse, lèche et mordille. Puis, prenant fermement ses hanches entre ses mains, il laisse son muscle buccal flâner contre sa virilité. Seth plaque une main sur sa bouche, retenant un gémissement. L'aîné continue un moment à le titiller avant de le prendre en bouche. Le dos du plus jeune s'arque légèrement sous le coup du plaisir. Paul le maintient par les hanches, limitant ses mouvements de bassin, et le suce tendrement. Seth se mord fortement la main pour étouffer ses plaintes. Il avait imaginé ce moment à maintes reprises mais ses fantasmes n'égalaient pas sa réalité. La poigne solide de Paul s'opposait à ses doux mouvements. Seth se risque à poser le regard sur lui. Ses yeux voilés s'accrochent à ceux de l'aîné et là, devant cette vision extatique, il explose. Paul pousse un long râle en recueillant sa semence avec gourmandise. Venant de Seth, tout était bon. Il se redresse, essuyant sa bouche du dos de la main et dépose un baiser contre les lèvres de sa moitié. Hors d'haleine, Seth peine à lui rendre son baiser. Rieur, Paul lâche doucement.

« - J'espère que tu l'as bien apprise, ta fameuse leçon. »

Seth glousse faiblement et utilise le peu de force qu'il lui reste pour se blottir dans les bras de Paul qui s'allonge à son côté. L'aîné remonte la couverture contre son corps en ricanant et dépose un baiser contre son front. Le cadet rétorque mollement en fourrant son visage dans son cou

« - Tu le sauras assez tôt. »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! La suite tant attendue ! Je suis désolée du temps que ça m'a prit mais le couple EdwardJacob me réussit pas trop.

Aussi nous touchons à la fin, plus qu'un dernier chapitre.

Restez connectés !

Biz ;)


	12. Habitudes partie 1

Hola amigos^^

J'parle espagnol pour m'attirer votre sympathie parce que je sais, ça a été long pour la suite *Honte sur moi*

En plus, c'est super court et c'est le dernier chapitre dont les lignes qui suivent sont la première partie, eh oui, la fiction touche à sa fin.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Habitudes<strong>

Edward se retourne, lançant un regard vers son fils qui saute dans les bras de Leah après lui avoir fait un coucou d'au revoir. Il va passer l'après midi avec elle. Le vampire roux a encore beaucoup de mal à le laisser à la réserve. Se séparer de son fils, même pour quelques heures et sachant qu'il est en sécurité, l'inquiète encore. Heureusement, Jacob est là pour occuper son attention et le rassurer au besoin. Edward était parvenu à surmonter le fait que EJ ai malgré lui causé la mort de Bella en partie grâce au soutien inconditionnel de son loup. Mais cela venait aussi du fait qu'ils aient été liés - avec son fils - dès le moment où, encore dans le ventre de sa mère, il avait lu les pensés du bébé pour la première fois. Alors que ni les visions d'Alice, ni le matériel de Carlisle n'étaient arrivés à l'atteindre.

Alors que le couple s'en va, quelques garçons de la meute sortent du bois en chahutant diffusément. Le matin même, ils ont traqué avec succès une bande de vampires jusqu'au port de Forks. Seth salue Edward en le voyant. Passant un bras autour de son cou, Paul dépose un baiser contre la tempe de sa moitié et adresse un bref salut au vampire. Les années ont passés, ils ont prit des habitudes en venant à la réserve, mais rien de tout cela n'a conditionné le loup gris à avoir des rapports, bons ou mauvais avec les Cullen. La situation avec leur alpha et Edward l'ayant juste habitué à leur présence, il les tolérait. Ainsi, alors que Jared, Seth et Quil restent discuter avec eux, il entre dans la maison en braillant.

« - Leah ! J'ai la dalle, t'as préparé un truc ?

- Je suis pas ta bonniche. »

Rétorque la brune en levant le regard vers lui en sortant de la cuisine avec EJ. Il a maintenant deux ans mais l'apparence physique d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il adresse un sourire à Paul, et celui-ci le rend au petit garçon en demandant gentiment.

« - Alors p'tit gars, comment ça va ? »

EJ s'avance vers lui et lui tend la main. Paul fait de même et au contact de sa peau le garçon lui transmet joyeusement l'image des petits beignets que Leah a préparé en rentrant. Elle était devenue un vrai cordon bleu pour essayer de détourner sa moitié de son alimentation vampirique qui l'écœurait un peu. Mais bien qu'il accepte de manger ses plats de temps en tant, EJ préférait largement se nourrir comme ses parents. Paul lui tape dans la main pour le remercier et se redresse en lançant.

« - Je vais me servir.

- C'est pour le p'tit !

- Oui ben ça le dérange pas que je tape dedans, pas vrai EJ ?

- Non, tu peux. »

Répond le garçonnet d'une voix fluette. Paul esquisse un sourire et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Si les affinités avec son père ne sont pas vraiment défies, les garçons de la meute apprécient beaucoup le petit, tous sans exception. Quand Leah veut bien les laisser faire, ils le prennent avec eux pour jouer au foot ou faire la course. Le voir utiliser ses habilités particulières dans le jeu les surprend et les amuse beaucoup. Lorsque Paul revient au salon il se lâche dans le fauteuil et allume la tv, les autres entrent à leurs tour. Seth s'avance vers EJ qui lève machinalement les bras vers lui.

« - Hey toi, t'as encore grandit ! »

Lance-t-il en le soulevant. EJ pose la main contre sa joue en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et lui montre mentalement le mur que Carlisle s'acharne à marquer à chaque fois qu'il le mesure. Il lui transmet aussi la frustration que provoque en lui cet exercice. Sans vraiment en faire un complexe, il sait qu'il a une croissance différente des autres enfants et se demande souvent ce que ça fait de grandir normalement. Quil taquine Leah en lançant gaiement.

« - A ce rythme là, dans encore deux ans il a dix huit ans. C'est pour bientôt le mariage ?

- Très drôle. »

Répond-t-elle en le toisant. Seth rigole et repose son petit beau frère au sol.

« - J'ai les crocs, y a quelque chose à manger ?

- Eh, c'est pas le snack du coin ici. »

Peste Leah agacé que les garçons viennent se goinfrer chez eux. Esmé les invite souvent à manger mais bien que l'appréciant beaucoup, pour la plupart, son odeur de vampire dérange encore un peu. Leah est la seule de la meute à savoir cuisiner décemment, alors ils en profitent. Elle était obligée de supporter Paul parce que c'était la moitié de son frère, mais les autres n'avaient aucune excuse. EJ, loin de partager sa réticence, se fait un plaisir d'attraper Quil par le poignet. Cette fois, au lieu de lui montrer par la pensé, il le traîne jusqu'à la cuisine. Leah le regarde avec un léger sourire, pensant que cet enfant aime trop partager. Puis elle demande subitement.

« - Pendant que j'y pense, Jacob a dit que la pêche a été fructueuse ce matin.

- Ouais ! »

S'exclame Seth en s'asseyant à la table. Jared croise les bras contre son torse. Cette chasse là lui restait en travers de la gorge.

_Alors que Jacob ralenti le dernier vampire, Paul l'attrape par surprise et l'envoie valser dans les airs. Jared se prépare à le rattraper mais Seth l'évince sans problème et réceptionne le vampire volant, le détruisant dans la seconde._

Le loup sablé était de plus en plus doué dans la traque et la destruction des vampires. Tellement que les autres n'avaient plus aucune raison de se moquer. D'ailleurs, plus aucun aspect de la personnalité de Seth ne laissait place à la moquerie. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme, robuste et malin et enfin, l'égal de ses frères de meute. Jared pesta comme un gamin contrarié.

« - Il m'a volé mon vampire.

- Ton vampire ?

- Désolé, j'ai pas bien vu ton nom dessus. »

Plaisante-t-il après sa sœur.

« - Oui, mais j'allais l'avoir !

- Et j'me le suis fait. Où est le problème ? »

Jared bougonne en croisant les bras contre son torse et Leah bouscule légèrement son petit frère en s'offusquant.

« - Parles pas comme ça !

- Traîner avec Paul ça lui fait vraiment pas que du bien à ton p'tit frère. »

Se moque pour le coup Jared. Paul le toise et répond distinctement.

« - Je t'emmerde...

- Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais !

- Parlez pas comme ça ! »

S'énerve Leah en se penchant pour frapper Paul à l'épaule. Fort de ses instincts celui-ci anticipe et esquive le coup en ricanant. Leah renchérit.

« - EJ est juste à côté, et il vous entend très bien de loin.

- Tu sais, m'être imprégné de ton frère a des avantages. Outre le fait qu'on sera éternellement beaux et jeunes, ben on aura jamais de gosses, donc j'ai pas a surveiller mon langage. J'l'aime beaucoup ce gamin, mais ça changera pas, même pour lui.

- Seth... »

Fait Leah en se tournant vers son petit frère dépitée. Il était celui que tout le monde suppliait lorsqu'il s'agissait d'obtenir quelque chose de Paul. Au début, cela fonctionnait, mais maintenant il esquive gentiment à chaque fois. Alors se levant, il rigole et attrape Paul par le poignet.

« - On bouge ?

- Bonne idée. »

Répond Paul en se levant. Passant ses bras autour des épaules de Seth, il l'enlace et dépose un baiser dans son cou.

* * *

><p>Voilà, promis je poste vite la findeuxième partie 3


	13. Habitudes partie 2 - Chapitre final

**Chapitre 12 : Habitudes (suite)**

Un vampire et un loup fendant les bois à vite allure. Non pas l'un poursuivit par l'autre, mais courant bel et bien côte à côte. Qui aurait cru ça possible. Eh bien ça l'était devenu, grâce à l'union de Jacob et Edward. Le loup cuivré tourne sa tête massive vers son vampire et pousse un léger grondement.

_« Déstresse Edy. »_

Lance-t-il. Ils sont partis chasser pour passer un peu de temps seuls, mais l'esprit Edward est encore occupé par son fils. Jacob n'avait pas besoin d'être télépathe pour le savoir. Dès qu'Edward se désintéresse de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il le perçoit instantanément.

« - Désolé. »

_« Je te le répète, EJ est totalement en sécurité avec Leah. Et si tu continue à me zapper, je vais finir par me vexer. »_

« - Oh non, pas encore... »

Plaisante Edward en enjambant aisément quelques troncs d'arbres. Il se rapproche ensuite de Jacob et lui caresse le crâne tout en courant. Jake se secoue vigoureusement, il n'aime pas trop qu'Edward le grattouille comme si il était un chien domestique. Le ressentant, Edward s'excuse auprès de sa moitié. Ils vivaient pleinement leur relation, mais dès que le plus jeune endosse sa peau de loup Edward doit quasiment marcher sur des œufs pour ne pas l'irriter. Jacob décélère et marque l'arrêt comme un chien de chasse.

_« Gros chat... »_

Pense-t-il en s'avançant, ventre à terre. Les guépards et les panthères sont les mets favoris d'Edward, il le sait. Levant la tête vers lui, Jake baisse les oreilles contre son crâne, se demandant pourquoi il rigole. Edward s'accroupit prêt de lui et lance avec un beau sourire.

« - Tu penses même comme un chien. »

_« J'suis pas un chien ! Attends... Tu peux entrer dans la tête des chiens ? »_

Demande Jacob surprit, inclinant instinctivement sa grosse tête sur le côté en poussant un petit cri étouffé. Là, Edward explose de rire. S'attirant les foudres de Jacob. Mais au moins, il a réussit à détourner son attention de ses angoisses par rapport à son fils.

* * *

><p>Leah croise les bras contre sa poitrine en regardant son petit frère partir sous le bras de Paul, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Malgré la grossièreté persistante du plus âgé, ils avaient bien changés tous les deux. EJ revient de la cuisine en courant et lui prend brusquement la main, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle avait beau passer la plupart de son temps avec le petit, le fait qu'il alterne une attitude d'enfant normal puis subitement utilise ses aptitudes d'hybride la surprend encore les rares fois où il le fait.<p>

« - Pourquoi t'as grondé Paul ? »

Demande-t-il en levant son regard couleur chocolat vers elle. Le sourire de Leah s'élargit à l'entente de sa petite voix fluette.

« - Parce qu'il le méritait. »

Répond Leah en se penchant vers lui. Il avait un petit air renfrogné, il n'aimait pas trop que ses parents le disputent alors il se mettait facilement à la place des autres. S'agrippant toujours à la main de Leah, il lui transmet ses pensées. C'est une capacité qu'il a développé parallèlement à celle de transmettre des images, c'était lié.

_« Allons jouer ! »_

« - D'accord. Tu vas te cacher et je te cherche ?

EJ hoche la tête, enjoué, et disparaît en un éclair. Il est bien vite hors de son champ de vision. Leah se redresse lentement et lui crie.

- Ne t'éloigne pas trop lapinou. »

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse mais sait qu'il l'a attendu et suivra son avertissement. Un petit ricanement étouffé s'élève derrière elle et ce n'est que là qu'elle se rappelle la présence de Quil. Sortant de la cuisine, les mains pleines de nourriture, il ricane bêtement.

« - T'éloignes pas lapinou.

- La ferme... D'ailleurs rentres chez toi, t'as pas quelqu'un qui t'attends ?

- Non... Mais j'vais aller voir ailleurs. »

Répond-t-il en lui adressant un sourire. Leah lui colle un coup dans l'épaule et il sort en rigolant. Sortant après lui elle ferme la porte. Et alors que Quil part sur le sentier elle se tourne vers la forêt, la cachette favorite de EJ, et lance jovialement.

« - Prêt ou pas j'arrive mon coco. »

* * *

><p>Paul et Seth courent maintenant côte à côte dans la foret. Au début, Seth était un peu fou-fou et s'amusait à slalomer entre les arbres, sauter par dessus les buissons. Mais il aujourd'hui qu'il a gagné en vitesse et en agilité, il se contente de se tenir aux côtés de son âme sœur pendant leurs courses. Paul tourne sans préavis mais Seth le suit sans mal et phase en arrivant sur un petit sentier. Ils sont tellement en osmose qu'il arrive à anticiper les actes de sa moitié. Paul se transforme une demi seconde avant lui et enfile son short. Seth l'imite et ils avancent jusqu'au bord de la falaise ensemble. Sans un mot, ils en sautent tous les deux, faisant un plongeons jusqu'à la mer agitée de la fin d'après midi. Une fois remontés à la surface ils nagent jusqu'à un rocher sur lequel ils prennent appui pour accéder à une petite grotte ensablée. Paul secoue sa tête comme un chien mouillé pour se débarrasser des goûtes. Seth lève sa main en fronçant des sourcils, pestant intérieurement. Paul s'assoit près de lui, prend sa main et lèche sa coupure qui se referme lentement. Seth se pince la lèvre alors que l'aîné lance doucement.<p>

« - La prochaine fois je porterais.

- Roh ça va...

- A chaque fois qu'on vient ici tu te blesse.

- C'est pas comme ci ça cicatrisait pas. »

Répond Seth en penchant la tête sur le côté. Paul l'attrape par le poignet et le tire, l'incitant à passer au-dessus de lui. Seth s'assoit sur ses cuisses en passant les bras autour de son cou et ancre son regard dans le sien.

« - Sauf que j'aime pas te voir saigner. »

Seth pousse un léger soupire en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et répond doucement.

« - Tu me traites encore comme si j'étais un gamin. J'ai plus besoin que tu t'inquiètes constamment pour moi.

- Toi et moi on es liés à vie Seth, je veillerais toujours sur toi... Même si tu penses que t'es trop vieux pour ça. »

Ajoute l'aîné en collant son front au sien avant de lui voler un baiser furtif. Seth rigole et passe de nouveau les bras autour de son cou avant de poser la joue contre son épaule. Les lèvres frôlant sa peau, il lâche avec un léger sourire.

« - Je t'ai sur le dos pour toujours alors ?

- Pour toujours. »

Répète Paul en ancrant ses prunelles brunes dans celles de son âme-sœur. L'éternité de leur amour était ancré en eux.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>2014 hein^^ Nouvelle année, nouveau départ.<p>

Vous méritiez votre dernière partie, je suis désolée, elle est courte. C'était juste pour montrer un peu le nouveau quotidien de nos loulous.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Kiss et meilleurs vœux, santé, amour, et tout plein tout plein de yaoi !


End file.
